Old Life as A Yanki
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura's life was one she had been enjoying with her friends but when her past suddenly comes up she wished she could run away and hide from it. She has to face it now and the people in it, but when she does will she be able to escape from them again?
1. Chapter 1

The day was clear and bright as it usually was in the city of Konoha. The local high school had just let out and the students were all bust talking amongst themselves. Some rushing off home while others stayed behind to chat with their friends and make some plans to hang out. Sakura was one of those that were staying behind so she could spend some extra time with her friends. Currently she was taking off her school shoes to put back on her regular ones, her school uniform skirt lifting slightly at her movement. She loved how the uniform looked on her, it was so cute and it was one of the many reasons why Sakura had chosen to come to this high school. It was the typical sailor outfit that many schools made other students wear but Sakura loved the look of hers. A white blouse that fit her body perfectly, it didn't make her look fat and it showed just enough of her body that it wasn't over doing it. Attached to the blouse was a dark blue sailor-style collar with a red ribbon tied in the front that matched the one she wore in her hair to keep her hair from falling into her eyes. Finally a pleated dark blue skirt that was above her knees, it gave her a cute look but it wasn't high enough that when the wind blew by it would lift up her skirt. She smiled as she finished putting on her shoes and once again looked at her uniform, she really loved how it looked on her.

"H-Hello Sakura," her attention was taken off her uniform and on to the soft voice that had spoken behind her. With another smile on her face, Sakura turned around to face her best friend. "Hi Hinata." She greeted back to the shy girl.

Hinata had long lavender hair and clear eyes that seemed to make a lot of the boys in their school stare. She and Hinata had meet the first day at the entrance ceremony and the two had become fast friends. Although they could be quite opposites at times, such as Hinata was so shy and Sakura was more outgoing, the two girls got along very well and enjoyed each others company.

"D-Do you w-want to walk home t-together, Sakura?" Hinata held her bag in her in front of her body. Most of the girls in their school had the very same bag it was a regular Japanese school bag that was light brown and had two straps in the front. The school had given them out to everyone at the entrance ceremony but Sakura didn't like the feeling of carrying it around to much so she choose a regular backpack that she carried over her shoulder. It was the same color as her skirt so the school didn't complain about her using it.

"Sure." The two girls left the school's gate and headed in the direction that would take them home. The way they talked about the events that had happened during the school day and the homework that they had received.

"Sakura! Hinata!" They both stopped walking when they heard a familiar loud voice calling out to them.

"N-Naruto," Hinata's face was as red as Sakura's ribbon and once more she wondered how the blonde had not realized the feelings Hinata had for him. It was obvious to everyone in the school, even the ones that don't show up everyday knew about the shy girls feelings, and the only one who didn't was Naruto himself.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura waved to the hyper blonde and smiled when she saw that he was dragging a very bored looking Shikamaru and a annoyed looking Sasuke along with him. Next to them was Chouji who was walking on his own and eating a bag of his favorite potato chips. "Hi Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji. I see Naruto dragged you along again." She laughed at her friends once they reached her and Hinata.

Shikamaru only shrugged and pulled his arm free from Naruto's grip. "This idiot just doesn't stop. I told him me and Chouji had other things to do but instead of listening like a normal person, he drags us along to find you guys." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked like explaining all of that had drained him of his energy. Sakura had never known someone could be so lazy until the day she met Shikamaru.

"Guys, we gotta go get some ramen. The old man is letting out a new kind of ramen and if we get there fast enough we'll get three whole b owls for free!" Naruto cheered and soon Chouji was joining in. The thought of free food and ramen was enough to get the two boys jumping and screaming with joy.

"Doesn't look like we have any place to argue." Sakura commented, placing one hand on her hip and sighing. She would never understand how Naruto became so addicted to ramen and she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to find out.

Shikamaru only grunted in response and Hinata gave a nod of approval. "R-Ramen doesn't sound s-so bad." Her cheeks were still burning red and it still shocked Sakura how Naruto could be so oblivious.

Sasuke copied Shikamaru and put his hands in his own uniform pant pockets. "Whatever." He didn't care, as long as it shut Naruto up he would go along.

"Great! Then let's go!" Both Naruto and Chouji cheered and the led the way to the famous ramen stand that the group of friends always seemed to visit. They had become friends with the chef and his daughter their and it wasn't a surprise to see one or all the group go there.

Sakura smiled once again as she walked behind her group of friends and watched them all. Naruto and Chouji were drooling at the mouth and discussing on what the new flavor would be. She giggled when she saw that they were practically skipping to the ramen stand as their conversation continued. Hinata and Shikamaru seemed to be talking about the homework they had gotten from Asuma-sensei's class and what seemed like the easy mention they would use to solve it when they got home. Sasuke was off in his own world, eyes in front of him but Sakura knew his mind was else where. It was always like this with the group, they were all very close and things at time could be very calm or hectic, but it was always fun. Most girls her age would be wishing for excitement and romance and go travel the world and other things that only seem to happen in movies but Sakura was happy with her life. It was peaceful and nice and-

"Hey aren't those kids from Nin High?"

And now her world had suddenly stopped and fallen apart in a matter of seconds at Shikamaru's question. Her green eyes were wide as she looked at the ramen stand that held three kids sitting on the stools there, each one wearing a Nin High school uniform. Sakura felt her body go numb, her bag falling from her shoulder, and her mouth was wide open at the gasp she was letting out. _"Why are Nin High students here? This isn't their territory!" _Before she had time to think of reasons for them being there her legs moved on their own and she jumped into the closest bush. Her hands coming up to cover her pink hair and trying to bock out the suddenly to bright color. She wished she had dyed it black like how the other girls in her class told her to do, but of course she hadn't listened because she liked her hair color, but now she wished she had. Pink was too easy of a color to spot out.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Naruto's arm wrapped around her own and pulled her out of the bush. He had freed her from the cover of the dark leaves and now was showing her off for the world to see her.

"Naruto…" she couldn't control herself. Her hands were balled into fists and before she knew it she had struck Naruto across the face. "You dumbass!" She released the anger that had boiled within her when Naruto had taken her away from her hiding place. She was panting from the sudden attack she did, eyes glaring over at the blonde that was whining from the sudden pain he was feeling before she finally snapped out of her anger and realized what she had just done. Turning her head away from Naruto, she gasped when she saw that her outburst had caught the attention of the three Nin High students and they were all looking her way.

"Ow! Sakura!" Naruto moaned out, holding his swollen cheek. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Seriously, that was uncalled for." Shikamaru stepped in, looking over at Sakura's shaken form. "What's up with you? I've never seen you look so upset before." It was true. Ever since school had started for them, Sakura had kept her anger in check and always made sure to never hit anybody. She didn't want to start any fights of get kicked out because of how bad her temper was.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke had stepped in now, his hands were out of his pockets and his body was tense. Like he was prepared for a fight. "Do you need to tell us something?" His eyes weren't on her, but rather something behind her.

She knew what he was looking at. She could already hear the footsteps of the three Nin High students coming up from behind her. They were heading her way and with each step they took, Sakura felt like her lungs were being crushed. "I will, but not now. We need to leave, now!" she grabbed her bag from the ground and tried pushing all her friends away before the three had caught up with them.

"Where ya goin' Sakura?"

She was too late. She froze in her spot and turned around to face the three students, each one glaring at her and amused smirks on their faces. She wanted to groan at her sudden bad luck and wished she hadn't agreed to come with Naruto to the ramen stand. Things were going so well for her before all this and now because of these three fools her perfect life was going to be over. "What do you want?" She dropped her bag again and faced all three of the students. Each was a male and each one had black hair with red strips running through their dark locks. She inwardly cursed when she saw the red strips, knowing exactly what they represented.

The taller of the three spoke first. His lip and nose connected by a golden piercing that held a gold chain on both ends. "That's quite a tone you're taking with us. After all, we haven't seen you in such a long time." He smirked because he knew that what he said caused Sakura to tense up. She was sure of it, she knew it his type. They loved thinking they had put fear into their enemies heart.

"S-Sakura, w-what are they t-talking about?" Hinata came up from behind her and Sakura shoved her back, into Naruto's arms. "Stay back." She warned them all. Her hands were balled up into fists again and her eyes held a look in them none had ever seen before. They were strong and seemed to burning over with a fire that was new to them.

"Looks like Sakura has made some knew friends." The shortest one now spoke up, his eyes were a dark brown and both of his ears were covered with piercing. "I guess we weren't good enough for the little princess."

"I won't ask again, what do you want?" Her eyes were hard and she took a step towards them. She wanted to curse when they didn't back down. "This isn't your territory. None of you should even be here." She needed to know why the three were here. She needed to find answers quickly before something serious happened, something that she couldn't control.

The final of the three spoke up, his eyes were the same color as Sakura's but they looked more puke green. "What's it matter to you? You left us so we don't have to explain anything to the likes of you!"

His words had done more damage then she would have liked. She bit her lip at his words, her heart ached when he spoke those words to her. Her eyes left the three boys for a moment and thought back to the day she was branded as a traitor, the glares or hurt and disappointment and betrayal that she had received. _"Now's not the time to be thinking about the past." _She told herself and put her attention back on the three boys in front of her. She really hated how much damage they had done to her life in this short amount of time. Even now she could already hear the questions she would be getting from her friends but she didn't concentrate on that for long. The one with the nose and mouth rings stepped forwards and snapped his fingers, making a giant crowd of Nin High students appear. They had to be more than twenty of them, Sakura could see they were all the same age and each one held a weapon in their hands. She scoffed at their dirty methods and brought her full attention back to the three before her.

"Sakura Haruno," All three were speaking now. "Because you're a traitor, we will destroy you!" That's when they jumped her.

She smirked when she saw them all come at her, her mind and body was ready for them and their attacks. _"Fools." _Her body jumped into action, pushing her friends away and heading off into battle alone. Arms and legs flying out to block and attack those who threatened her, she was moving body in a familiar rhythm that she had not used in such a long time. Feet touching the ground every so often to push her up into the air and jump from opponent to opponent, with each hit one more of her attackers would fall to the ground in unconsciousness. She was not surprised by this, she was expecting them to fall, because she was used to all of this. Going off into battle, facing crowds that far outnumbered her and defeating them all with such ease that it all seemed too surreal. Her mind began to leave her and flash her back to the images of past battles that she had fought in and those she used to fight besides.

"_I couldn't escape you, could I?" _Her mind put an image of a boy's face in. Short brown hair, tan skin, clear eyes that always remembered her more of an animal's than a human. Long arms and legs that moved faster than she could ever hop to be, a strong firm body hat always stood tall and proud, and hands that were much bigger than her smaller ones but always held a gentle grip to them when she touched them. He was there, she could see him clearly, that famous smirk he always wore when they would meet, the playful but happy glimmer in his eyes, and those red triangles. Red upside down triangles that seemed to glow even in the dark of night, they had attracted her eyes from the very begin and still haunted her to this very moment.

She panted when she hit the last of her attackers, it was one of three boys that had challenged her in the beginning, his puke green eyes were closed in his unconscious form. Deep even breaths escaped her mouth as she stared down at the body that was dripping with sweat while hers only held a soft moister to it. She should be the once drenched in sweat, she was the one who had gone up against more than twenty boys, all with weapons, but she didn't drip once with sweat. Her body was standing tall and strong, there were no signs of fatigue in her at all and she was once more not surprised by any of this. For this was nothing new to her.

"You bitch!" Her attention was thrown above her, the boy whose ear was full of piercing was coming down towards her. A metal pipe was in his hands and his eyes were burning with fury while his body was covered with bruises that she had caused. "I'll kill you!" He was coming in fast and Sakura was standing ready for him. Hands rose to knock the pipe out of his hands and his mind out of the waking world.

"That's enough!" Before she could touch him, Sasuke had come forward and kicked the body out of her way and into a tree. He was knocked out in that instant and Sakura felt she could relax herself enough now knowing that all her opponents were finally taken care of. Her eyes went to Sasuke, he was standing up and turned to face her. Eyes hard and looking deep into her own, waiting for her to start answering the questions that he was silently telling her to answer.

She sighed at the look he was giving her. "I get it. I have a lot of explaining to do, so quit looking at me like that." Her voice held a sharp tone to it, one she hadn't used in a while and it almost hurt to use again. Fixing her hair so the pieces that were messed up went back into place, she picked up her schoolbag and started walking. "Come on," she called back to her friends, motioning them to follow her. "This isn't the place to talk. We only have a few minutes before more show and these guys won't be such weaklings."

She broke off into a run after that, she didn't have to worry about her friends, they all ran after her and kept up with her pace. She shouldn't be surprised that they could, each one was trained in the martial arts or played a sport at their school but Sakura knew the truth about why they could keep up with her. She looked down at her feet, her black shoes and white socks, something that was normally seen on a high school girl her age but she knew they were different. Even now as she ran she could feel the cold metal of the weights she kept on her feet, she hated leaving them on all the time, she wanted to run free like she used to be to do but she couldn't. She gave up that life, locked away anything that could bring her back to that dark life, but it seems that it was finally catching up with her after so long. She had a sad smile on her face at the thought. _"You always did say you would catch me no matter how far I went." _Once more her mind flashed her back to the boy she had been thinking about in the fight. _"I guess it's time to stop running." _The grip that she held onto the bag that was over her shoulder increased and if she didn't let go soon the strap would break very soon. She knew what she had to do now, she just hoped her friends didn't try and get involved with it.

With that thought in mind she stopped them when they were in the middle of the park, a water fountain off to the side of her and an old looking bench off to her right. She smiled at the spot she had chosen, the memories she had made in this very park. Her feet took her to the bench and she sat down, remembering the last time she had come here and the situation that it had caused. "Looks like I really could never escape like I thought I could." She spoke only to herself, eyes closing and a knowing smile on her face. It was time to start explaining.

"Sakura," It was Naruto who spoke up first. She wasn't surprised, he was the one in their group that always held the most energy and always worried for everyone he cared about. "Who were those guys? Why did they attack you? And what did they mean when they called you a traitor?" he looked at her with eyes that only held concern. There were no signs of disgust or anger or any other form of negative emotion in them.

She smiled at him, eyes opening to stare at every one of the friends she had made through the six months she had started high school. Slowly she reached into the bag beside her and pulled out a photo that she always kept with her, as a reminder of why she was running away. With a flick of her wrist she sent the photo to Naruto's hands and let her friends see what it was of. She wasn't surprised to hear the collective gasps from each of them.

"Is this really you, Sakura?" Chouji asked, for once not eating from his endless supply of potato chips.

"There's no way!" Naruto yelled, looking from the photo to hear every second.

"S-Sakura…w-why did y-you…?" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence, her eyes were on Sakura but they would move to the ground every few moments.

Sasuke said nothing, he kept his eyes on the photo before going back to Sakura. He was still wanting for an explanation.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh and took the photo away from Naruto. "It's Sakura alright. No one else I know has pink hair like this," he sent the photo back to her the same way she sent it to them. "So why the sudden make over?"

Sakura caught the photo and looked it over herself, smiling slightly at how different she looked now to how she looked in the picture. In it her hair wasn't shoulder length but instead long enough that it reached her back. Her red ribbon that she always wore on her head was tied around her forehead. She wore a white jacket with the bold black wording on the back that was surrounded by red flames. The wording said "Fighting Spirit" and to complete her look she had bandages wrapped around her arms and a wooden sword in one hand. Her eyes, the same green color eyes that everyone said reminded them of a peaceful day and liked how gentle they looked were so different from the pictures. Her eyes in the picture held no signs of gentleness or happiness, only anger and power. She held the look of a fighter, of a delinquent.

"I really changed my image more than I thought I did," that was an understatement. She looked so different from how she used to look it was almost scary. "Those boys from before, at one time they were my classmates. Nin High is more than just a high school, it's a school that starts from grade school and goes all the way up to college. It's basically a place where parents drop off their kids because they don't want to deal with their problems," she clenched her hands, bad memories coming into her mind as she spoke. "My mother put me in there when I was in the third grade. I wasn't always a good behaving child in my early years. I was constantly picking on others, getting kicked out of class, even starting fighting with the boys in y class and my mom decided she had enough of me and put me in the Nin School system."

"You're mother put you in there?" Naruto interrupted her. He was confused by her story already. "Why would your mom out you in there? I thought you had a good relationship with your mom?" Everyone knew that Sakura's mother traveled the world and was rarely home but when she was they had seen the two Haruno women getting along very well.

Sakura gave a quick laugh. "It wasn't always like that," she sighed again and leaned forward to put one hand on her cheek. The other arm was resting on her lap and she was looking straight ahead at the fountain. "My father taught me how to fight at a young age and my mother hated that her little girl knew how to beat people up. Of course I didn't care what she thought of me, I only cared about my dad and what he could teach me. But around the time I was transferred my dad went to jail," She gave a bitter smile at this. "The man I had looked up to for so long had gone and messed up his life for a stupid reason. He knew how to fight, knew he had power and decided he would use it. So on day when he was coming home from work he saw some kids in the park, one of them accidentally threw their drink or something on my dad's suit and pissed him off. He beat them until they were unconscious."

"Wait a minute," Shikamaru stepped in now. "You told us your dad was dead?" He sat down against the fountain, he was getting tired of standing and had a feeling this explanation would go on for a while. His friends soon joined him on the ground, expect Hinata sat on the edge of the fountain because she was wearing a skirt.

"He is dead," Sakura told them. "At least to me he is." The hand that was in her lap clenched into a fist, showing them how badly she thought of her father.

"Back to my story…" she had to think of where she left off. "I got into fights there a lot more than I did at my other school. By the time I was in fifth grade I had a lot of my classmates scared of me and I didn't mind. That's when my life really started to get interesting…" she broke off for a moment, her eyes sparkling with joy and a tiny smile on her face as she remembered the events of the day she was speaking of. "My mouth had too sharp of a tongue and I pissed off one of the six graders. When the end of school came about five of them decided to try and jump me, they didn't care if I was girl. No one at the school cared; if you could fight then you would fight no matter what your gender was. So I fought them and I'm sad to say that they were a lot stronger than I thought they would be. I thought for sure they would be beat me forever until they were kicked off of me," Once more a smile came onto her face. "To my surprise the kid that everyone in my grade school was the most scared of came to my rescue. This boy who was in my grade was known through my school, the middle school, and even the high school. He could fight the first years in middle school and win, he was so strong that many stayed away from him for fear of dying, he was so strong and I thought he was so cool. He was Kiba Inuzuka."

"Inuzuka!" This time they all interrupted her and Sakura wondered why they all sounded so shocked.

"Of the Inuzuka Clan?" Naruto jumped to his feet, eyes wide of shock and surprise and a hint of fear. "Sakura…you were friends with a Yanki?"

Sakura blinked in confusion for a moment before it all came to her. "Oh yeah! I forgot Kiba's family was part of the Yakuza." She sat back up and rubbed the back of her head and laughed. "I guess I just got so use to going over his house and hanging out with him that I forgot they were part of the mob." She laughed again like it was a normal thing that everyone did.

"Aren't they the Yakuza group that owns almost half the city?" Shikamaru questioned looking at Sasuke. His family was the Uchiha group, a family that was once the most feared in the entire country but everyone was killed off years ago by Sasuke's brother Itachi. After that the Inuzuka clan took over the Uchiha territory and ruled over.

"From what I've heard they're pretty strong." Sasuke commented, acting like he wasn't interested in the slightest but Sakura could tell that he was. "Kiba Inuzuka…" Sasuke seemed to think for a minute. "Isn't he the next head of the clan?" he asked Sakura and she nodded.

"He is," She gave a proud smile. "He's very strong and is expected to take over by the time he's eighteen." Sakura was acting as if she was expecting something amazing to happen.

"Sakura…" Naruto called her away from her thoughts. "Please stop praising the guy, it's weird." They all nodded.

Sakura forgot that this was still new to them, they weren't used to the world that she used to belong too. "Sorry about that." She apologized and went back to her tale. "Anyways, after Kiba got the guys off of me, he helped me up and said he liked my style and asked if I wanted to join his gang. I said yes right away and the two of us became fast friends and known all over the school as the most fearsome fighters. We made friends and comrades but we made a lot more enemies and it always seemed like we were fighting everyday."

"So why leave than?" Sasuke cut in now. "By the way this story if going, it sounds like you enjoyed your time with Kiba and his gang."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you caught onto that, Sasuke." She smiled at the last of the Uchiha and had to turn away very fast. Only Hinata knows that she has a small crush on the raven haired boy. "I did, I loved being with Kiba and his gang. They were like my family and every moment with them just seemed like it was right,"

"But…" Shikamaru urged her to continue.

Sakura's eyes darkened with shame and she looked down at her lap as she spoke. "One day it all went wrong." She didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want her friends to know about this day but she had to tell them. "It was about three months before most schools would be holding entrance exams for entering high school. The Nin school system just sends you up into the next level whether you're ready or not so instead of studying we all spent our time fighting and relaxing. One day when we were heading to a local fast food joint we bumped into some middle school kids that had their heads buried into their books. One of them bumped into Kiba and made both his food and drink fall on his head, and it didn't take a genius to know that he was pissed off. He attacked them with everything he had, saying it was their own fault for disrespecting him and challenging him…" she wanted to stop talking, she really wanted to skip this part of her story but she couldn't. So she continued talking and let her tears fall. "He beat them all, laughing as they begged for mercy and we all just stood there, watching as he fought against those poor boys that we all knew were much weaker than he was. It was a normal thing for us, watching our leader beat on someone else, we all got it into our minds that everyone he hit deserved it because they were dumb enough to challenge us," She couldn't stop them. The tears were pouring out of her eyes now, her hands gripping her skirt so much that she could hear the threads of it begin to rip.

"Here," Hinata was by her side now, holding out her handkerchief for Sakura to take and wipe her tears away.

"T-Thank you!" She gladly accepted the piece of cloth and wiped her eyes of the salty tears that seemed endless. "W-We watched for a good ten minutes before Kiba was finally done with them. They were all so weak, bleeding from the various wounds on their bodies, and they seemed to be knocked out. Only one wasn't it and he was trying his hardest to crawl away…" Her body was shaking, she was angry and upset. Angry by what had been done to the poor kids and upset that she had done nothing to help them. Even now she could still see them all so clearly.

"What happened, Sakura?" Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder. In that one gesture he was telling her that it was ok to continue, they weren't judging her.

She smiled when she saw that all her friends had surrounded her because they were worried when they saw her crying. "The boy had asked me why they were attacked the way they were and that hit me. Why had Kiba attacked them? Because of an accident? The sudden thought made me so sick to my stomach I couldn't handle living a life like that anymore so I left," she wiped her eyes clear of the tears. "I left everyone and decided to start my life over, to try and fix all the horrible things I had done wrong in the past."

"Is that why you're studying medicine?" Chouji asked her and she nodded her head. She was going to become a doctor to try and help those who were hurt. She didn't do anything before so she wanted to make up for it by helping people now.

The sky was beginning to glow orange from the setting sun and Sakura looked at the glowing sky that was above her. Her mind flashed her back to her old life and the people in it, what they had done and told her when she announced that she was leaving them. What Kiba had told her he would do if she ever returned and Sakura knew what actions she needed to take. Grabbing her bag, she threw it over her shoulder and walked away from her friends. "I told you everything you guys asked of me so please do me this favor and stay out of what I'm doing. This doesn't concern you." She left them with that and headed home to prepare for the plan she would set into action tomorrow.

**(A/N: Incase my explanation of the picture of what Sakura used to look like confused some of you that are reading this story than go to google and type in Sakura Haruno Samurai. It'll be the first one to come up.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Train rides always bothered Sakura, she hated the noise they made and how all the people on board seemed to surround each other. Only this one didn't bother her as much. They car she rode in wasn't so crowded because most people were either at work or school so it was quite and it gave her the chance to think. It had been six months since she had left this town to live to start her life over and it felt strange returning after so long. Probably because when she left she was told never to come back but she needed to if she was going to fix the problems that were going on in her new home. She let out a long sigh and crossed her legs to get into a more comfortable position. She had come ready to head off into battle, a red turtleneck shirt with no sleeves, a white skirt with black leggings underneath that could only be seen if she raised her leg up, and knee length black boots that had a small heel on it. Her hands were covered by black gloves and the ribbon still resting on her head, she wasn't sure what she would find when she reached the school but she knew it wouldn't be her old classmates welcoming her with warm and open arms.

She sighed again and looked out the window that was behind her. She could remember the night her whole world had suddenly changed for her. The time when Kiba had beaten those four middle school kids nearly half to death and she saw the true darkness of the world she had lived in.

_/Flashback/_

_The night was quite after Kiba had finished beating up on the middle school students that were the same age as them. Sakura looked down at them all in disgust, she hated when the enemy begged for mercy when they brought it all on themselves. Why beg for mercy when you were the one who started it all? It didn't make sense to her and she didn't try to understand it either, she didn't want to know how a weakling thinks. She watched Kiba poking one the boy's body with a nearby stick and he seemed to be enjoying himself and she liked that. She was glad that he seemed too happy after his fight; he was their leader after all so he should be happy after every battle. She was ready to go over to him and congratulate him when she felt a weight on her shoe. _

_Her green eyes looked down and saw one of the boys had a hold on her foot and he seemed to be struggling to keep his grip. She scoffed at him, hands on her hips and waited to see just what the hell the weakling was trying to do. _

"_Why…!" his voice came out in ragged gasps and he struggled to pick his head up to look at her. "Why...did you…attack us?" he was panting, his body was ready to give out and go to sleep in the darkness of his mind. "What did we ever do to you!" his body was weak but his eyes were strong, looking at her with hatred and confusion. They were accusing her. _

_Sakura sucked in her breath at his eyes, her hands falling from her hips and lying motionless at her side. They were so strong those eyes, burning into her skin, her mind, her body, she couldn't un-see no matter how she tried to block them out. She felt like screaming, she wanted to run away and escape those eyes but she was being held back by the boys hand that was still gripping on her shoe. He wanted her to answer him. Wanted her to tell him why they had been attacked. He wanted to tell her what they had done that was so bad that they had to beaten this badly? _

"_I…" she couldn't speak, couldn't breath, and no matter how she tried she couldn't move. She wanted to get this boy to let go of her shoe, free her from this horrible feeling that was burning up inside her. She wanted to get away because she didn't have an answer to give him. What could she tell him? That Kiba had hit them because they made him spill food on himself? She gasped and covered her hands over her mouth, trying to stop the bile that suddenly wanted to come up. She felt disgusted with herself. She had let Kiba beat up on these innocent people all because of an accident that was so common, but she took it as a challenge and let him hurt these people. She was gasping, trying to get a hold of herself because her mind was suddenly flashing her back to all the fights she had been in. Almost all of them were because someone in their group had taken a simple accident as someone disrespecting them and they had beaten them to show that they were powerful and no one should ever try and look down at them. _

_Sakura hated herself at this. What had she done? "Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Kiba had jumped before she could stop him and watched as he kicked the boy off her shoe. Her eyes followed his as his body rolled away from her and fell to the ground in a limp, eyes still burning and accusing her despite that Kiba's kicked had knocked the boy out. She wanted to run over and check the boy's vital signs, see if he was still alive and take him to the hospital. She wanted to help them all but the sudden feeling of Kiba's arm wrapping around her shoulder had stopped her and see remembered where she was and who she was with. If she did run over to them then she was sure that it would only cause them more harm and she couldn't bear causing them anymore pain then she already had. _

_So instead she closed her eyes and turned away from the bodies and leaned into Kiba's touch. "Let's get out of here." She kept her voice even and calm, trying desperately to hide the sudden feeling of guilt and disgust that was burning inside her stomach. If she didn't leave the scene soon she was sure that she would throw up everything she had eaten that day. _

"_Good idea," Kiba tightened his hold on her, bringing her body closer to his. "I can't stand the sight of these weaklings anymore." He laughed and so did everyone else in their group. Sakura was the only one that didn't, she was to busy trying to hold back the screams that she wanted to direct at Kiba. Her hands were balled into fists at the feeling of stopping herself from smacking that amusing grin off his and everyone's face. She hated all of this. _

_They had all left the scene and headed to their own home, the whole way laughing at how weak the boys were and how they deserved every punch and kick Kiba had given to them. Sakura could feel blood dripping from her hands at the added pressure she kept applying to them. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand being with them, she needed to get away from them all before she ended up hitting them all and causing more damage to this night. Finally the group finally seemed to disappear until it was only Sakura and Kiba, something she had grown used to over the years of knowing him. Her eyes looked on ahead and saw her house was coming up, a car parked in the driveway saying that her mother was home. When they neared the house, Kiba moved his arm to her waist and pulled her so that would be turning the corner instead of going straight, he was leading her to his house instead of hers but Sakura didn't let him. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked ahead at her house, she knew what she had to do. She got out of Kiba's grip but didn't move from her spot, she knew he would question her and if she was going to pull this off than she needed to do this perfectly. _

"_What's wrong?" He pulled her back to his body, this time both hands coming around her waist so that she would be facing him. She didn't need that, if he saw her eyes than he would see what she was thinking and that was not what she wanted. Quickly she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him, hands coming up to wrap around his neck and pushed herself up against his body. Both her hands were still balled into fists, trying to keep the blood from dripping onto his clothes, and she tried keeping the kiss going and normal. She needed to act as she always would around him when they made out, she needed to keep the atmosphere normal. _

_She was pleased when she felt him kiss her back, hands traveling up her body as if he was feeling something that was new to him but them kissing was nothing new. They kissed almost daily, with Kiba's claim that she was his girl not many others bothered her and she didn't mind any of that. She had liked Kiba, he was strong, brave, handsome, and seemed to care for her that she had accepted his claim on her and let him kiss her whenever he pleased. They stayed like that for a while, they only moved so Kiba could pushed her up against the side of someone's house and tried getting his body closer to hers. Automatically her legs wrapped around his waist as they both deepened the kiss, the passion flaring out of them and Sakura was slowly losing herself to the feeling he was causing in her. _

_They stopped the kiss only once and that was when the need for air had become too great for either of them to ignore. She was panting from the lack of air and saw Kiba was doing the same, both their eyes were glazed over with lust and suddenly Sakura couldn't remember what she had been so upset about before. "Sakura…" he breathed out her name, mouth running over her neck to leave another one of his marks that he seemed to love leaving on her ivory colored skin. "Let's finish this at my house." He growled out and Sakura was in agreement for this. It wasn't the first time with them so she had no reason to be nervous so why was her heart suddenly beating so fast? _

_Hey glazed over eyes looked up at the moon as Kiba continued to leave more mark on her neck. The moon was full tonight and it was the only light that was shinning in the middle of the darkened street corner, the light falling onto her and Kiba. It was showing to all what was happening at this very moment, almost as if it was accusing her of something. At that moment she understood her beating heart and pushed Kiba off of her, her breath coming out in short gasps and finally she emptied the contents of her stomach in a nearby garbage bin. She chocked out the bile that seemed to be coming up no matter how hard she tried to stop it, her long hair falling into her face every time more burning acid came up from her stomach. She felt his hands holding her hair back and she smirked at how weird this seen must look. The Kiba Inuzuka who was known as the cold blooded wolf of their school was being kind and helping her hold her hair back while she barfed. If only their classmates could see them now. _

_When she finished empting her stomach and felt that no more would come up she picked her head up and leaned back against the side of the house that she was pushed up against only moments before. Eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart down. _

"_What's up with you?" Kiba's question caused her to open her eyes and stare into his. He had his arms crossed and he didn't look too amused. "You've been acting weird ever since we left those annoying punks." If she didn't feel so bad she would have cursed. She hadn't expected him to catch on but then again he was always watching her. She shouldn't have let her guard down the way she did. _

"_It's nothing," she waved him off and headed towards her house. "I'm just not feeling so hot at the moment. I'm sleeping at my house tonight so I'll see you tomorrow." She wasn't surprised to feel his hand on her wrist and pull her back to him. Hands coming to rest on her shoulders and he brought his face closer to her. _

"_Tell me right now what you're trying to hide." He ordered her and she knew she was in trouble now. He only ordered her around when he was super pissed off at her and that wasn't often, so for him to be now meant this was serious. _

"_I told you, it's nothing." She slapped his hands away from her shoulders. _

"_You're lying!" He accused and this time grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the wall again. Only inside of kissing her he was trapping her inside the small space of his arms. "I need to know Sakura what you're trying to hide from me. You know I don't like secrets." _

_She scoffed at him and crossed her arms, her head turned away from him. "Yeah right. I can't count how many times I've heard you lie to the group your family or other stuff that goes on during school." It was true, she had seen numerous times Kiba lie to their friends and each time she confronted him he would always saw he was doing it for the good of the group. _

"_You know what I mean," he slammed his hand against the cold surface of the wall, making Sakura jump and look at him. "I don't keep secrets from you and you don't from me. That's what it means to be my woman, you are the only one I'll be honest with and I expect the same from you." He was so close to her now, his nose touching the tip of hers and Sakura suddenly felt horrible. Everything she was doing this night was screaming what a horrible person she was. She moved her eyes back to her house, maybe she should just go to Kiba's and try to forget what had taken place tonight. It wasn't the first time she had seen fights like this so she was sure that she could handle it and she didn't want to risk losing Kiba. She was ready to go with him to his home, ready to forget this night and go back to living her life just as she's been doing for the past fifteen years of her life when she caught a movement coming from her house. Her mother was in the window, watching her and Kiba at this very moment and she could see so clearly the shame and sadness that was leaking out of her mother's eyes. _

"_Sakura." Kiba called her again and she finally understood what she had to do. _

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his throat, hiding her eyes and trying to make her voice to shield her voice as much as she could. "My mother wants me to visit my father this weekend." It was all she needed to say. Kiba was the only one in their group who knew about where her father was and what kind of man he really was. Kiba understood how she felt about him and that's why she was sure he would believe her when she told him this lie. _

"_I see," he held her close to him, hands running through her long pink hair. "You could have told me once we were alone instead of acting like you did." He continued to run his hand through hr hair and Sakura was trying to hard to stop the tears that wanted to fall. She didn't want to lie to him but she needed to. _

"_You know how I feel about my dad. I hate talking about that man." She was pleased that her voice was muffled out some by being pushed so much into his neck. It meant that he couldn't hear the tears she was blocking out. "I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek and put her head back down to his shoulder, only she knew what she was really apologizing for. _

_She felt his laugh before she heard it. "It's alright," his face as now buried in her hair. He had told her once that he liked the smell of it. "I understand about your old man and what he does to you," He kissed her forehead and once more tried pulling her with him to his home. "Come on, let's go and I'll make you feel better about having to visit the old bastard." _

_She wanted to take him up on his offer, she really did, but once again she pulled out of his grip and out of the light of the moon. Her face hidden in the shadows enough that he couldn't read the emotion in her eyes. "Thanks, but I need to talk to my mom about the trip and what she expects me to do when I see the old man. I'll probably hit him once I do." She gave a light laugh before turning away from Kiba and heading into her home. She had walked like she always does, head held up high and body showing the strength she possessed, she knew Kiba had believed her by the footsteps she heard him take in the direction of his house instead of hers. _

_It only took her a few steps to reach her house and run inside to where her mother was sitting on the couch, waiting for her daughter. "I'm surprised you came home. I thought for sure you would go with that boy like you usually do." Her words were hard but Sakura didn't care. She let them cut into her skin and she ran to her mother, tears falling from her eyes as she cried out everything she was feeling that the moment. She cried to mother about what Kiba had done, how the boy had looked at her, and the shame she felt for just standing there and letting it happen. She cried for hours, letting her tears fall for every poor person that she had let get hurt for her foolish actions, she was a horrible person and her heart couldn't stand the pain she had caused them all. _

"_Mom…" her tears had finally lessened just as the sun was beginning to rise and bring forth a new day. "I want to transfer." She closed her eyes as the sun slipped into their window and shed its light onto Sakura's crying form. It would end badly for her when the others found about her transfer but she needed to leave, she couldn't stay in that school that allowed everyone to hurt one another. Not anymore, she couldn't live like that anymore. _

"_I understand," her mother did and Sakura was glad she did. "If you're willing to try I can arrange it for you to be moved to where your aunt Shizune lives and you can apply to the high school there." Sakura liked that, she liked her aunt who worked beside a famous doctor. Tsuande was known through the whole country as the best doctor this world had ever seen and Sakura felt living with them would be good on her life and helping her start it over. _

"_Yeah, I'd like that." With that in mind she felt asleep in her mother's lap, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl and the world used to seem too bright to her. _

_The months had come and go for Sakura who everyday after school would run home to study for the entrance exam she would be taking for her new school. Her group had wondered what was causing the sudden change but Sakura had lied to them saying her mom had found out about some fights she had been in and placed her under house arrest. Of course they all wanted to try and help free her but Sakura was able to push them down saying that she liked it because it meant she could mess with the cops without worrying about getting thrown in jail. They had bought it and left Sakura alone, which gave her the peace and quite she needed to study. When the fateful day had come Sakura had woken up earlier than she ever did in her life, she pulled out a pocket knife that was given to her by her father before he went to prison and cut her long pink locks. _

_She watched as the long strands fell into the sink, shining brightly against the white color. Her hand reached up to fell the suddenly short hair that she always kept long and it felt strange to feel the chill that was there at the back of her neck. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and silently ran her fingers through her new short hair, it was just a little above her shoulders and it made her look so different. She looked nice, you wouldn't expect her to get into a fight with gangs or anyone else and Sakura had to admit that she liked the look. Putting the knife away she removed the ribbon from her forehead and tied it around her head, keeping her hair from falling into her face and giving her a more gentle look. _

"_It looks good on you," her mother came in and ran her own fingers through Sakura's hair. "I like it." Sakura thanked her mother and wiped any remaining hair that was on her school uniform, it was the first time she had worn it without adding any of her own Inuzuka clan items to it. She didn't have the jacket she always wore, bandages no longer on her arms, and she didn't have the wooden sword with her either. She looked like a regular fifteen year old girl. She was ready for it, ready to take the test that was the only thing standing in her way of starting over on her new life. Her mother and her left after that, heading over into the next town where the exam was being held and the whole time Sakura couldn't stop her hands from shaking. This really was the only obstacle that was standing in her way of living behind her old life of violence and she wanted to badly to pass. She wasn't sure what she would do if she failed and she wouldn't think about that, she would pass and get into her new school! _

_They reached the school sooner than Sakura would have liked and she walked along side of the other students that were there to take the exam. It seemed many knew each other and none recognized her uniform so she was glad there would be no fights or any forms of panic. With a deep breath she said goodbye to her mother and entered the school and took her test, her mind and body seemed to forget the fear she had on the way over and seemed to have calmed down the moment her hand touched the pencil. She buried herself in her studies for months and it was showing with test, the answers were coming to her with such ease, her hand was flying from question to question. Answering them all with confidence that it surprised any onlookers that were staring at her. With an extra ten minutes to spare, Sakura handed in her test and waited for them to dismiss them, her hands went back to shaking like before but her heart was beating strongly with confidence she had never felt before. It felt nice. _

_It was three weeks late the results would be in and Sakura once again drove into the next town over with her mother and looked on to the scoreboard to see if her name would be up there. She and her mother were standing in the background, they watched as there were a large number of kids checking for their results, some cheering and some crying. Sakura gulped in anticipation and went ahead to the scoreboard, it wouldn't do her any good to just stand off to the side like a statue. She needed to know if she had passed or failed so she went straight into the crowd until she had a clear view of the board and her bright green eyes scanning over every name that was written on there. She held her breath as she passed over a dozen names before finally seeing hers. She had passed and with flying colors, she had come in second on the exam only right behind a kid named Shikamaru Nara. _

_She stared at the name that was written in front of her, believing that what she was seeing was actually a dream before she felt her mother's warm hand on her shoulder and her soft voice congratulating her. She let a scream of pure joy escape her as she jumped up and hugged her mother, she was so happy at this one moment, it felt so right to her that it didn't seem real but it was. She had passed the entrance exam and she would be going to a new school next month and start her new life. She beamed at the thought and went over to pick up her new school uniform from the admissions office and instantly fell in love with it. The girl's uniforms at Nin High were plain white shirts with a black tie and a black skirt, it was obvious to everyone that the school had just bought the cheapest thing possible. So when she saw her new uniform she hugged it close to her body and thanked the woman for giving it to her and practically skipped home. Her mother had taken her out to dinner to celebrate getting in and Sakura had never known how much she enjoyed spending time with her mother. The two really had not talked properly in years so it felt good to talk with her on this day. When the dinner had ended Sakura had told her mother she wanted to go walk around the park, the sun had only just started to set and she had explained that she had too much energy in her to go home and relax. Although she was reluctant at first her mother let her go and Sakura headed to the park that she had spent a lot of time with Kiba in the past. _

_She sat on one of the newer benches and let out a content sigh, she was so pleased with the day's events. This all felt like a dream to her still but she knew that this was no dream, she had done it. She had gotten into Konoha High and was so proud of herself and what she accomplished. She would be moving in with her aunt soon and she would study in medicine like her aunt had done and follow in the footsteps of the famous doctor, Tsuande. She would do it, she knew she could if she tried and there was nothing that would stop her. _

"_Well look who's finally free," Her world suddenly froze when she heard his voice. She gasped as she saw Kiba coming towards her. Ino and Shino were not far behind him, each one seemed excited about seeing her and Sakura wanted to hit herself for being so stupid. She had forgotten to tell them that she was leaving Nin School and moving to the next town, they were going to kill her! _

_Kiba jumped on the bench next to her and pulled her close to him, kissing her gasping lips. "Been a while Sakura. We've missed seeing you pinkie," he grinded and nuzzled close to her. "I've missed you more though." He whispered in her ear, his voice full of lust and Sakura knew at the end of all this that lust would be taken over by anger._

"_Sakura!" Ino gasped in horror when she and Shino had finally reached her. "What did you do to your hair?" She ran over and pulled at the short pink hair and nearly cried. She tried moving it in ways so that it would resemble before it was cut but nothing she did would fix it. _

"_Ino, stop it." Sakura stopped up and removed Ino's hands from her hair. "I wanted a change in my image so I cut it." She explained trying to fix the now tangled hair that Ino's frantic fingers had cause. _

"_You changed a lot, Sakura." Shino had commented and pulled at the ribbon that was resting on her head instead of on her forehead. "You're also wearing the school uniform, something you never do. Why the sudden change?" He questioned and she couldn't come up with any form of answer. The only one she could give him was the truth and she knew if she said it now she really would be dead. _

"_Leave her alone, guys," Kiba's told them and they listened to their leader, and Sakura gasped when she saw what was sitting beside him. She had put her new uniform in a bag so it wouldn't get ruined and right now that bag was sitting next to Kiba. _

"_My bag," she tried to get it but Kiba picked it up before her hand could grab it. _

"_What this?" He questioned, looking over the colorful bag that seemed to hold so much of Sakura's attention. _

"_It's nothing! Just some dumb clothes my mother made me buy." She tried to desperately to get the bag before he saw what was inside it but he was to fast for her. _

_Kiba laughed playfully at her attempts to grab it. "Must be something pretty embarrassing for you to be acting like this." He smiled at her before opening the bag and wanted to see what it held inside. His body stood still and his eyes were hidden by his bangs so Sakura couldn't see the emotion that was in them but the way he was griping the bag told her everything she needed to know. He let out a strong growl and ripped the bag open and threw its contents to the ground. "What the hell is this?" he growled out, pointing to the uniform that was now lying at Sakura's feet. "That's not our school's uniform so why do you have it?" He growled again, demanding answers from her. _

_Sakura gulped in fear when she saw the look that was in his eyes. They were screaming pure rage, they screamed at her and like before with that young middle school boy's they were accusing her. Accusing her of a crime she had done and hated her for doing so. "I'm transferring." She told them the truth, it was all she could do at this point. _

"_You're leaving Nin School?" Ino was shocked by what she was being told. Shino remained silent like he always was but Sakura knew he was upset with her too. _

_She only nodded her head and looked down at the uniform that remained by her feet. She bent down to pick up before it was ruined by the dirt surrounding it. Her hands picked up the suddenly heavy fabric only for her to drop it again when Kiba grabbed both her wrists and made her look into his eyes. "Why?" the rage was still burning in his eyes. _

"_Because I don't want this life anymore," she wouldn't let him scare her or anyone else. She stopped her body from showing any signs of fear and stood strong with determination. She would tell them the truth and didn't care if they hit her until she tears turn into blood. "I don't want to live a life where I'm hurting people just because I can. I refuse to live like that anymore so I'm leaving." _

_Kiba's grip on her weakened and he let her go, his hands at his side were now the ones bleeding from the pressure he had put on them. Sakura understood he was holding himself back the same way she had done the night her life had begun to change. "So you want a new life, this one isn't good enough for you anymore…" he was letting our ragged breaths and suddenly he looked more animal than human. _

"_That's not what I said," she tried to explain it to him one more time but he wouldn't hear any of it. _

"_Shut up!" his fist was raised, ready to send her flying to the ground and hit her like he had down to all the others he had accused of disrespecting him. It was coming down fast and Sakura didn't move, she would let him hit her, let him take his anger out on her because she knew she was the one to cause him the pain he was feeling now. She kept her eyes on him and watched in slow motion as the fist came down to her face but stopped when it touched her forehead. He was just standing there, body shaking from the anger that was flowing throughout his body and he was mumbling under his breath. _

"_You hate me that much?__" _

_She was surprised to hear that sudden question and by the look in his eyes she knew it wasn't meant for her to hear. He growled out again and shoved her to the ground, eyes full of hatred from the betrayal she was doing. "If you want to leave fine, get out of here. I don't care what happens to traitors like you!" his voice was dripping with venom and for a quick second Sakura thought she had saw tears in his eyes. "Never show your face here again. You want to leave so badly than stay out but if I ever caught you around here I swear I'll make sure you stay here and everyday you'll regret ever deserting us." _

_He left her with that, left her alone on the cold ground of the park and made her once again hate how she was living her life. When they had all left the park, Sakura let the tears fall from her eyes and she cried for the pain and suffering she was sure she caused her friends to feel. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she cried again and again, hoping one of them could hear so they could know that she hadn't meant to hurt them. That was not her intention but that was what she had done. When the sun had finally set and the moon was shining down on Sakura's body once again she let out a bitter laugh. It always seemed to be looking down at her but this time she could feel that the light it was shining down on her wasn't accusing her of anything, but trying to comfort the crying girl. _

_/End Flashback/_

"_That seemed like such a long time ago." _She thought to herself as she rode the train that would take her into her old neighborhood. She had recognized a few faces on the train, some were adults she had terrorized when she was still with Kiba and his group and they seemed wary of her at first but they were relaxed now. She wasn't sure if they were avoiding because they remember what she used to do to them or because Kiba had put her name out that she was a traitor and his group was out for her blood. She didn't know and she didn't care, she understood what she was doing and would complete her mission.

She wasn't sure why but for some reason Kiba and the others were allowing the under classmen to do what they want, even going into other towns that didn't belong to Inuzuka territory. She knew there was a possible chance that the town she lived in had become part of the Inuzuka Clan but even if it did she needed to have a talk with the next heir and find out why he was allowing them to run wild with power. They had never allowed them to do that before and her leaving shouldn't have affected the rules they created that much. She had an idea of how to fix things but it wasn't a plan she was too happy with. He had said if she ever came back he wouldn't let her leave again so she wouldn't. If he still held the same feelings for her than she would offer herself to him, she would remain by his side for as long as he wished and in return she would ask him to fix things before an all out war broke out between their school and all the others in the country. She didn't like the thought of auctioning off her freedom but it looked like the only way she could fix things.

The train had stopped and signaled all that they had reached a new spot and this was where Sakura had gotten off. She walked off the train and headed down the streets that would take her to her old school, her heels making a clicking noise with each step and she wanted to run away at the sound they were making. These seemed like the last steps that she would take on her own as a free woman and while it scared her a little it only made her quicken her pace. She would fix everything before things got way out of hand and her friends got hurt because of it. The school was coming up, she could see the tall building that seemed to be looming over her and on the roof of the school she saw a figure staring down at her. She had reached the school's gate and it had opened for her, revealing to her the students that belonged to the Nin school system, her eyes traveling over every face that was in the schoolyard before looking back up at the school's roof.

She saw him. He was staring right down at her and her heartbeat quickened at the cold eyes he was giving her but she didn't let it bother her to much. Right now she had bigger problems to deal with. The students that were in the schoolyard were clearing the way and let a lone figure walk through the open path.

"Well look who came running back," A spiteful female voice came out from the smirking lips. "Been a long time, Sakura."

"Ino." Her hands clenched beside her, the gloves she wore made a strange sound and Sakura took a deep breath to clear her mind. She was ready to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

The air surrounding the two girls had turned harsh with a cold chill flowing through it. Green eyes meet angered blue ones and Sakura had to stop the smirk that wanted to come onto her face. Even now after six months had passed she was still looking into eyes that seemed to accuse her of a terrible crime. She relaxed her body and put one hand on her hip, she needed to show that she didn't come here for a fight. Although she doubted she would just be able to walk in, either Ino herself would beat on her or Kiba would order others but she knew she would receive some type of punishment for leaving them. She had come ready for that, her school bag was on her shoulder but instead of holding textbooks inside it held a first aid kit along with other forms of medical supplies she may need. She had come prepared for anything that could be thrown at her.

Her eyes traveled back up to the roof and saw that he was still staring down at her. Kiba held her gaze as he was waiting for her to make a move. Even with him so high up she could tell that his body was tense, hands probably balled into fists that would most likely hit her once she meet him face to face again. She gave him a small smile and looked back to Ino who seemed only to become more angered by the smile she wore. It was ironic that she had come back to a place that she had once ruled and now she was its prisoner. Man, was her life a true sad story or what?

"I don't want to fight you, Ino." She told the girl in front of her. Ino had been her best friend after Kiba had recruited her into his gang and the two were almost always together. Whenever Kiba didn't demand her attention to be on him, the two would usually be running around together and causing all sorts of problems for the perverts there that thought they could take advantage of them just because they were girls.

Ino Yamanaka, she was the sole heir of the Yamanaka family. They were known for dealing with flowers, understanding how to create poisons and drugs for almost every type of plant known to man kind. She had long blonde hair that was always up in a high ponytail, her bangs covering one side of her face that had attracted more than half the boys in their school. She had shining blue eyes and a body that many girls dreamed of having, she really was a beautiful looking girl and Sakura had often wondered why Kiba had never chosen Ino as his woman. She only asked him once because every time she questioned him he took it as her insulting him, like she didn't want to be his woman, and he had told her that Ino was to loud and annoying for his liking. Which was very true, the blonde loved screaming whenever she was happy or angry.

The Yamanaka princess scoffed at her words, arms crossed over her chest and Sakura groaned. This was going to be a long day if Ino started acting like a spoil brat. "I find that hard to believe someone like you, billboard brow!" her words were full of spite and Sakura had to stop herself from making a fist of her own. She really hated that old nickname that Ino always seemed so fond of calling her and she wanted to scream right back but she stopped herself. She needed to show that she meant them no harm, if she did start a fight it could end badly for her school and her friends.

She had come of her own accord but even with that she was still representing her school. She had told her mother about what she was planning on doing and although her mother hated the very idea she had given up in the end to convince her daughter otherwise. Both Haruno women knew of the cruel ways of the Nin School and the dangerous families that went there and neither wanted to cause a fight so they had an agreement. If Sakura's mother didn't hear word from her daughter after three days then she was to take her out of Leaf High and transfer her back into Nin High. It was something neither was happy about but they would rather that then a war between two schools break out.

"I'm serious," she dropped to her knees, one arm draped across her leg as she bowed before her to everyone at the school. "I, Sakura Haruno, have come here to offer myself as a prisoner to you and the four Inu Warriors." That was the name they had been given when Sakura was still around. They took the name Inu because Kiba was their leader and the four of them, her, Kiba, Ino, and Shino were the best fighters in the whole school. She wasn't sure if they had taken on a new member to replace her or not but she needed to show her respects before any real damage happened.

"It's the three Inu Warriors now. Our forth member decided she was too good for us and left," Sakura showed that her words had done the damage Ino had wanted done to her. She knew how the girl was, she liked it when she had the power and her opponents felt the harsh words she sent on them, although Sakura had heard much worse she still let Ino see she had hurt her. "Very well then, I'll allow you to see our leader. I'm sure he had a few special greetings he'd like to give you." Sakura shivered at those words, this time she didn't force it out. The one she had feared the most had been Kiba and the anger he was sure to have when he saw her. She didn't know what to expect from him and that slice of fear in her heart only increased as Ino continued to speak.

"You two," Ino pointed to two random bows that were standing off to her side. "Hold the prisoner so she doesn't try and escape." The two nodded and they went up and grabbed Sakura, holding both hands behind her back with a tight grip that was sure to leave marks on her arms.

She wanted to roll her eyes so badly at them. She could tell that they were third years in high school but they were so weak that marks that they would on her would be nothing more then little bug bites that would heal in a day's time. She could easily break free of their grip, she could knock them both out in one attack but she kept herself from doing so and allowed them to push her along the schoolyard. She might as well get use to this life because it was what she was going to be living from now on.

"Hold it right there!" Her eyes were wide when she heard that voice and gasped when she saw that one of the two boys that had been holding her had been kicked away from her. She felt the wind pick up behind her and she heard a familiar voice begin to speak. "There's no way I'm gonna let some dumb delinquents take my Sakura prisoner!"

"Naruto!" Sakura growled and turned in the grip that she was held in to face her friend.

"Hey! Don't try and escape you traitor." The boy that was still holding her was putting his hand on her head, trying to shove her down so that her face would touch the dirt.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto screamed out and punched the guy away from her, making him go flying into the group behind them. "Ha! Take that. No one can stand up to Naruto Uzumaki! The future-!"

"You idiot!" Sakura cut him off with a punch to the head, leaving a giant bump. "What's the big idea following me? Didn't I tell you about not getting involved? And what do you mean, "Your" Sakura? I don't ever remember belonging to you!" she scolded her friend that was cowering in fear at the anger she was directing at him.

"But Sakura…" he whined out, still holding his head in pain and in fear that she would hit him. "I couldn't just leave you to face these guys alone. You're my friend and I made it my duty to make sure all my friends remain safe."

Sakura let out an exhausted sigh at Naruto and how he was acting. He just put a giant wrench in her plan and she wasn't sure now if she could stop a fight from breaking out between the Leaf and Nin. "Look Naruto, you need to go home. You don't understand how things work here so leave before you cause anymore problems." She ordered him, pointing out to the open gates and the outside world.

"But Sakura-!" Naruto only whined again, not pleased that she was kicking him out.

"Well isn't this interesting," Ino's sharp voice made ice cold needles run up Sakura's spin. This wasn't good. "Little Sakura made a new friend, possible a new boyfriend." Ino was grinning at the sudden development that was folding out in front of her and Sakura wanted to scream.

She spun around to face Ino, not liking the amused grin that was on her face and before she could stop herself she brought her eyes back up to Kiba's and wanted to curse a blue streak. His eyes were dark, he heard everything Ino had said and the thought of Naruto being her boyfriend had angered him more than she would have liked. At least she knew that he did indeed still have feelings for her, the same possessiveness was still there and it was burning as strong as ever with the sudden appearance of Naruto. Damn it, she had to do damage control fast before things got to far out of hand.

"It's not what you think!" She shouted up at Kiba instead of Ino. He was the leader, the only one who would be able to stop the war that seemed to be getting closer and closer to happening between the two schools. "Naruto is my friend, a classmates, I'm not dating anybody!" she needed him to understand that. She had not been with another man other than him and if he knew that then she still had a chance to fix things. If he believed he still had the claim on her body and heart like he did before than she could use that to get him to listen to her. She could save her friends from getting hurt or worse killed.

"Doesn't matter," Ino's voice brought her attention off of Kiba and back onto her. "He's still an outsider and if you remember the rules Sakura, then you know what we do to outsiders." She was grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura remembered alright, she had helped create the rules after all, she knew that when an outside came and challenged their school they would put them through a challenge. Kind like a game of tag, if they could make it up to the roof of the school then they were allowed to make a request and they had to honor it. Of course they had to get past the giant group of the entire Nin High student population so nobody had ever been able to reach them. Those who tried always failed, having been beaten at some point by the students of the Nin High and when they did fail they had to obey the four, or now three, Inu Warriors.

"Now then Sakura, your "Friend" will have to complete the challenge if he wants to get out of here," Ino really seemed to be enjoying herself and Sakura wondered how she never noticed how twisted she was before. "As for you and your request, we have already accepted it before the challenge came so if you just follow me I'll lead you up to where Kiba is. I'm sure he'll enjoy watching your friend get destroyed with you by his side." She walked ahead of her, laughing all the way to the double doors that would lead Sakura though the empty hallways and soon the rooftop that held an angry Inuzuka boy that was waiting for her.

She really hated bad her luck seemed to be getting worse with each passing moment and cursed whoever thought it would be fun to torture her like this. Nothing was going right and now Naruto was going to be hurt all because of her. She hated this! "Sakura?" Naruto's hand on her shoulder made her snap out of her pity party and look into concerned blue eyes. "What does she mean prisoner?" He held worry in him but not for himself but for her. He had clearly heard Ino but instead of asking her questions about the challenge he was speaking his concern for her.

She gave him a tiny grin, she was glad she had met him. "I won't be returning to Leaf High, Naruto. I'm going to be staying here and continue my education amongst my old classmates. Ino was only joking with the prisoner stuff, she's always making weird jokes like that." she tried giving him an easy looking smile, like everything was right in the world and he didn't need to be so worried about her.

"You're a really bad liar, Sakura." He pulled out a light blue handkerchief and Sakura was surprised to see that she was crying. She hadn't felt the tears falling until she saw the light blue cloth. It was the very same one that Hinata had given to her yesterday when she had been crying on the park bench. "I'm not the only one who's worried about you Sakura," He told her with a giant grin on his face. "Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, heck even Sasuke are worried about you. The only reason I came was because I was the only who had enough courage to skip class when we saw that you weren't in school." She had finally noticed that he was still in his school uniform, a white dress shirt and dark blue pants that the boys had been given when they passed the entrance exam.

"Sakura!" Ino was calling out to her, trying to sound light and happy but there was too much spite in her voice for her to pull it off. "Time to go. Don't want to keep Kiba waiting any longer than he has to, right?" She was taunting her and for once Sakura didn't feel the rush of annoyance at hearing the blonde's voice. Ino was leaning against the side of the door, pressing buttons that would close the gates behind Sakura and Naruto and keep them locked in until the gates were opened again by the same buttons.

"I don't think so," Naruto go in front of her, as if he was trying to block away the stares they were receiving from all the students on the grounds. "All I have to do if face some challenge? Fine, I can handle anything you throw at me." He was ready to step forward and take on the fight but Sakura's hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving.

"Wait Naruto," She removed once of the gloves from her hand and held it out. "Tag me."

"Huh?" It was obvious that her sudden request had confused him. "Tag you?"

She nodded her head, telling her he heard her right. "Tag me." She said again and smiled when he slapped his hand down on hers and tagged her like she asked him too. "Thank you." In a flash she wrapped her hands around his arm, turning sharply on the back of her heel and threw Naruto through the closing gates. He landed on the other side of the street and she grinned to herself that the gates were already closed by the time he had regained himself. "Sorry Naruto, but I won't let you risk your life when I'm the one who has to be the one to fix things." She whispered to herself before putting the glove back on her hand and turning around to face the giant crowd before her.

"What are you thinking, Sakura?" Ino huffed out, angered by what Sakura had just done.

That anger only made Sakura smile. "You should know, Ino. I'm not the only one helped create these rules," It was her time now to be the one who was taunting. Naruto had given her the courage she needed to face her fears and she would do it no matter how badly she got hurt. "And according to those rules, if a challenger comes with a friend then they can tag that other person at any time in the game and get them to take the challenge for them instead." That was the one thing Sakura was sure would never change. When the rules were created they get written down in a giant book that had been passed down from every school leader there had been and whatever gets written down stays forever until a new leader comes and decides to change those rules.

"Just what are you doing, billboard brow?" Ino cried out, her anger could be seen by all and Sakura had to let out the laugh she was keeping in.

"Isn't it obvious?" she had on a sweet smile and put her hands behind her bad, as if she was good little girl that had never done anything wrong in her entire life. "I'm following the rules." And with that she ran at the group, her boots no longer making the same clicking noise they did when she walked on the sidewalk. She ran at the giant group that screamed at her in rage, all were ready to attack her, calling her stupid for doing a frontal attack but she only grinned at them all and at the last moment jumped back as she reached them and bounced into the air. She beamed as she felt the wind rush through her short pink hair and rub against her cheeks as she started to make her descent to the world below her. With only accuracy that she could have, she landed on one guy's shoulders and jumped off, landing outside the group. She held a confident smirk on her face when she landed on the ground in perfect condition, no bones or muscles had been hurt when she made that sudden move and was glad to see that six months of not fighting hadn't caused her body to become as weak as she feared it had.

She stood up and waved to the giant group behind her. "Catch me if you can!" she let out a stream of giggles as she was chased around the school by angry delinquents. She had missed this part of her life, being chased around and feeling the full rush of life hit her. The weights she had worn for so long and hated were off and she was running at full speed, the wind in her hair only made her laugh more as she made a circle around the school building, the giant group still chasing after her. She only continued to laugh in pure joy when their screams of annoyance reached her ears, she was really enjoying herself. Sure she was happy with her new life, enjoying the peace and quiet that she got to feel everyday and not worry about being jumped felt very nice to Sakura. It gave her mind the peace she hadn't known she had been longing for when she was with Kiba's group but there was nothing like a good chase to get the body going. She had missed a lot of her old life and one of the things she missed the most was teasing the enemy and making them so made that they didn't think straight. She had just gone around the building a second time and you think one of them would have known to get a big part of the group to stay behind and block her way the next time she had run around but she figured they were to angry with her to realized that. That only caused her to laugh again as she made another sharp turn, her hands were waving high in the air like she was some little kid playing tag with her friends.

It was on her third time around that she noticed that Ino had disappeared and Sakura knew where she had gone. All the Inu Warriors had to be present when the challenger reached the roof. "I guess I better wrap this up." She didn't want to keep her old friends waiting so she put more power into her feet and sprinted ahead at the tree that was coming up in front of her. She had jumped up and grabbed one of the low hanging branches and pulled herself up.

She was proud of herself and grinned when she saw that the group below her was confused at her sudden disappearance. She couldn't stop herself and starting laughing at their confused faces. "You bitch," she squeaked when a rock was thrown at her. "Get down here." Some where climbing up the tree to get her and others were throwing items at her head, trying to make her fall down.

She let out a sigh and jumped onto the next branch above her and climbed to the very top, avoiding all the objects that were thrown her way. When she reached the very top branch she steadied herself before running out on it, her mind focusing solely on keeping her balance and not falling to her doom. This was a new trick for her, or sort of was. She had tried doing this back when she was still in the gang but after numerous attempts of failing she gave up the hard move and tried learning a new one. So she was trying it again and this time she would succeed. There was too much at stake for her to fail. So with her speed she ran out on the branch and jumped off it once she reached the end, twisting her body around so that her legs would hit off one of the balconies that a class window had and pushed herself back into the air. She curled into a ball as she spun forward and reached her hands out to grab the green fence. She let out a shaky breath when she almost lost her grip but was proud to say that she kept it and started climbing up the giant green fence. The school had put it up so that all the schools wouldn't try sneaking out during class time and beating on the little kids in the elementary or middle school.

At one point Sakura hated looking at the green fence that seemed to cage her in but now she was happy for it being there. She had made it to the top and nearly screamed when she saw how high up she was. Looking down at the ground was a bad idea but she had to keep going and she did. She ran on the thin pole of the fence, her heart beating at the instant death at staring at her from below but she blocked it from her mind and jumped forwards to the lamp post that was coming up. She landed on the end and grinned with she saw that the added pressure she had put on it caused it to bend forward before it sent her flying into the air once again. She gave her body one more twist so that she would land on the fence that was around the school's roof and jumped off it to land in front of the three people she had once been proud to call her comrades in battle.

She landed with a soft thud in front of the three teenagers, her back was to the doorway that lead to the roof. She looked at them all in the eyes, her green orbs glowing full of the determination and strength that she held while her mind and stomach did summersaults at what she had just done. _"Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that!" _she wanted to do nothing more than fall to her knees and gasp for air at the stunt she just did. And she called Naruto the reckless one of their friends? What she just did topped anything he had ever done. _"When this is all over I'm so taking a nap." _She doubted she would leave her room for the rest of the night, her body was screaming at her still from the dangerous stunt she just did.

"Looks likes someone's been training while she was away," Any thoughts of her relaxing had left when she heard his voice. Kiba had spoken to her, his voice was surprisingly calm and the anger she was sure would be there wasn't. This wasn't what she had expected and that worried her. It meant she didn't know how he would act and treat her offer, for all she knew he could deny it and still hold her prisoner. This wasn't going well at all. "Well guys, seems like we have our first winner of the challenge." He held a cheeky grin on his face as he leaned up against the fence, hands in his pockets and Sakura looked him over.

He wore a black leather jacket with a matching gray mesh shirt underneath, black jeans and running sneakers, along with his giant dog Akamaru lying at his feet. He looked exactly the same as when she left them and unconsciously she took a step back. Her eyes were like everyone's in the group, trained to see hidden weapons and she saw the ones Kiba had on him. A knife in his jacket with one wrapped around his ankle and another around his wrist. He was prepared for a fight more than she was and that scared her.

"It would seem so." Shino had spoken next and Sakura saw what he had on. A giant jacket covering his body, hood over his head to hide his brown hair and sunglasses that covered his eyes. To this day no one in their group, not even Kiba, has ever seen Shino's eyes. A brown long sleeved shirt showing through his open jacket and matching brown pants and boots. She saw the bag on his bag and new what was in there. Shino Aburame, he belonged to the Aburame clan a special Yakuza group known for dealing with bugs. They could somehow get them to listen to them and obey their every command, making them kill an enemy if they wanted too. Sakura had been wary of him at first but she had grown used to his silent behavior and considered him a close friend, now she worried about him all over again.

"I guess even traitors get stronger." Ino had spoken last and Sakura wanted to gag when she finally noticed what the blonde was wearing. She wore a short purple shirt that showed off her tiny stomach, a matching shirt purple skirt that Sakura was happy to see she was wearing long leggings under it. The reached all the way down to her legs were she saw purple heeled leather ankle boots on her. She already knew Ino held no hidden weapons on her, not that she had any place to hide. While her family worked with poison they were also masters of understanding a person's mind and what makes it click. If Ino wanted she could easily hit a spot on Sakura's head and make her mind slowly rot away.

"_Oh yeah, I pissed off the right people." _Her life was screwed, really badly. As her comrades she felt happy along side them but as her enemy, Sakura wasn't sure if she could take them all on at once and walk it off. She almost wished she had brought Naruto along with her, at least then she would the reassurance that someone could carry her out after she fought the three.

"So…" Kiba's voice brought her back to the world and she took in a deep breath. She waited for him to finish, she wanted to see his first reaction so she could prepare herself for more that was sure to come. "What's your wish?"

"Huh?" That was not what she expected. She expected for him to call her every name in the book, screaming in pure rage at her, and then throw her to the ground and rip her clothes off and restate his claim on her. Not him asking what her wish was.

"Your wish," he said again, pushing himself off the fence and walking towards her. "You won the challenge so we have to hear your wish and grant it," That's right. She had forgotten that she had reached the top and she won the game they had created so long ago. He was in front of her now, she hadn't noticed it before but he had gotten taller. He was at least a head taller then her now and she sudden felt very small being in his shadow. "So hurry up and tell us because I want to hear it," he lowered his head to her level, mouth right up against her ear. **"Cause once you finish I'm gonna lock you away from the world in a room that only I'll be able to enter. I told you Sakura, if you ever came back I wouldn't let you go."** She shivered when she heard his voice, it was so dark and feral that it made her freeze over. She couldn't move her body, it was like his words had wrapped some kind of invisible chain around her and was holding her in place. She tried moving her mouth to speak her request but no words come out, she was too much in sub mood to try and speak.

Sub mood was the term they gave when Kiba used his Alpha voice. She had heard him use it many times before to opponents that were so much bigger then him but once they heard him speak they were on their knees in fear. The Alpha voice made everyone he spoke to become submissive around him, do whatever he wanted no matter what he told them to do. Sakura had heard him use this voice so many times before in the past but she didn't know how much power it really held over his enemies, it didn't seem possible to her that by only talking he could control his attackers but he did. He had used it on her and now she was trapped. He had been prepared for her, he had gotten her to let her guard down with his smile and once he saw it was done enough he used his voice and caught her in the prison he had warned her he would put her in.

"Well?" he was pulling at the strands of her short hair while she was standing motionless before him. "No wish? Does that mean you came all the way back here because you missed me?" That grin was back on his face but Sakura didn't fall for it this time. She tried putting her guard back up but fighting the sub mood was so much tougher then she expected it to be. "You know, I think I like your hair better short. It makes you look really cute." he twirled a strand around his finger and brought his face closer to hers. **"Keep it short from now on." **She gasped when she heard his Alpha voice again and felt her head nodding at his command. Suddenly any thought that may have made her think about growing her hair long again left her and she knew she would always keep her hair short for the rest of her life.

He seemed pleased with her obedient behavior and kissed her forehead. "Good girl." His hand was under her chin, making her look up at him and watched as he lowered his lips to hers. She tried fighting to keep her eyes from closing, tried stopping her lips from puckering up to meet his, and wanted to cry when she stood on her toes so she could reach him. Her body was not listening to her but to Kiba instead and if she could have she would have screamed.

"Stop it!" She couldn't but someone else did and she felt the control Kiba had on her slip away and she had control over her own body again. She turned around to see that Naruto was leaning against the door, his clothes were ripped and he was covered in sweat and bruises but he somehow he looked really cool standing there. He reached forward and pulled Sakura away from Kiba's grip and pushed her behind him, blocking her from his words and control. "I won't let you hurt her so keep your hands off her!"

Kiba only laughed at Naruto, he didn't take him serious and grinned at Sakura over his shoulder. "I see your friend came back to save you. I wonder if this means that he doesn't know who you used to be?"

"I do." Naruto stopped him before he could continue. "I know all about her past, she told me everything she had done and I don't care. Sakura is still Sakura and she's my friend so I'm gonna keep her safe from jerks like you." He told Kiba, pointing an accusing finger at him to let him know the jerk he was talking about was him.

"Naruto," She smiled at her friend who was trying so hard to protect her. Never before had she been so happy for having friends like Naruto in her life. While Kiba and everyone in the group had always respected her she had never really felt really friendship with them outside of fighting, and known none of them would go all out to say they would protect her. If you were in a fight you needed help to finish it then you were looked at as weak and were made to do grunt work. "Quit trying to act so tough." Although it felt nice to have Naruto protect her, it still embarrassed her. She smacked his head and turned her head off to the side as she tried to hide the small pink blush that she knew had formed at the blonde's words.

Kiba's growl wiped the blush off her cheeks and made her freeze up again. He was angry now; the blush he had seen had set him off and he believed that had meant she had feelings for Naruto instead of him. He was possessive of her from the moment he met her and her leaving didn't do anything to calm that feeling. It only made it worse and with Naruto being so close to her was making this situation turn deadly. Even Shino and Ino had backed up in fear. **"Move away from her." **He was back to speaking in his Alpha voice and Sakura gasped, her hands gripping Naruto's shirt so he wouldn't leave her.

"No." Every pair of eyes stared on in shock as Naruto spoke. He was standing tall, body still, and eyes that were clear. He hadn't listened to Kiba's Alpha voice. "I don't care what you do, I won't let you hurt Sakura." He was speaking in a clear voice, telling all that his body and mind were still in his control and not Kiba's.

"What?" Kiba wasn't happy with that and only growled deeper, hands balled into fists so tight they were starting to turn white. "You want to die you little squirt!" He moved faster then Sakura could see and before she could do something, Naruto pushed her out of the way and she was forced to watch as Kiba hit him in the face and made him fall back down the flight of stairs that he had just traveled up.

"Naruto!" She cried out in fear that he could be lying in a pool of his own blood and ran to him. She pushed Kiba away from the door and gasped when she saw him trying to get up from the fall he had taken, drops of blood falling from the side of his head. "No, Naruto!" She cried again and tried running to help him but Kiba held her back. He pulled her back onto the roof despite her kicking and screaming for him to let her go. "Let me go! Kiba! You asshole, you're going to kill him!" she tried again to break free from his grip that he had on her. Both arms wrapped tightly around her body and with him being much taller then her he was able to lift her feet off the ground, making it even harder for her to try and escape.

He only laughed and pulled her closer to him. "I don't think so. I told you Sakura, I'd keep you here forever if you ever came back," his voice scared her, he was talking in such tone that was more animal then human that she was worried about what he would do next. "Now that you're here do you really think I'll let you run back and try and help some squirt? Hell no, you're mine again so get used to it!" he didn't use his Alpha voice this time because he didn't need to. Whether or not she agreed to it he was going to keep her there and never return to the life she lived in for six months.

She let out a growl of her own this time. "Damn it," she hated that he held such power over her. She tried all her life to become strong but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break free from his hold on her. "My request!" she finally remembered she had a wish she could use. "I want you to stop being such a jerk and let me go so I can help Naruto!"

He only laughed again. "Sorry Sakura, I only take one request at a time so I guess I'll listen to the first one. Ok, I'll stop being such a jerk." His words cut her like butter and she screamed at him.

"No!" She thrashed inside his arms all over again. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" She cried out and hated how weak she was. How she could do nothing for Naruto and everything she had come here to do was for nothing.

"I told you to keep your hands off her!" They all gasped when they saw Naruto struggling up the stairs, one eyes was closed from the blood that was spilling over from his wound.

"Naruto," Sakura saw he was struggling to keep his balance, in fact he looked ready to fall once again. The wound to his head was probably making him dizzy and hard for him to stand, let alone walk. She knew she had to help him before he fell again so with as much force as she could put in she lifted her leg up and kicked Kiba's knee. She was pleased when she heard the pained groan escape from his frowning mouth and pushed herself out of his arms and ran towards Naruto.

"S-Sakura?" he was questioning if it was really her. His body turned limp and she fell to her knees when his heavier body was forced onto hers. Quickly she wiped away the blood that was in his eyes and wrapped her ribbon around his head; she needed to stop the bleeding before he suffered from brain damage. "r-run…"

She didn't understand what he was saying, his voice was so weak but she found out when she felt those same arms that held her before pull her back and against that same hard chest. She could only scream again when she felt herself become trapped in her prison once more. "Let me go, you asshole!"

"Watch your mouth," he brought one hand up to cover her mouth, muffling out her screams and insults. "You should show more respect to the man that is now your life." His tongue was running up the side of her face and her ear. He spotted to suck on the soft skin under her ear before he started whispering to her. "I said it before, you're my woman. That means you do what I say and do what I want and what I want is to fill your stomach with my kids."The other hand that held her by her waist was tight around her. With one hand over her mouth he couldn't keep her off the ground without her escaping him so he wrapped both his legs around hers, keeping her body from moving. His hand that was on her body was now on the stomach as he spoke of the kids he would impregnate her with.

If his hand wasn't covering her mouth she would have gasped. He wanted to get her pregnant? She knew he held feelings for her but she didn't know they ran that strongly for her. She tried shaking his hand off her mouth, wanting to know why he had the sudden interest to get her pregnant. "Confused? You shouldn't be because Sakura it's so obvious,"He brought his sharp canine like teeth down on her earlobe and bit down, making blood come out from the wound he made. **"With you pregnant with my kid means you'll never be able to run away again."** His eyes were sharp as they spoke to her. He sucked on the ear he had just made a hole in and was sucking on the blood that was spilling out. She shivered at this and tired once again to break free but it was useless, she was trapped in his arms and could only reply the words he had spoken to her.

And it suddenly all made sense to her. What he meant by the prison and keeping her there forever, he was talking about having a kid with her. If he got her pregnant then she wouldn't be able to leave him, he knew she wouldn't be able to abandon her child. No matter how desperately she may want to leave she could never leave her own child behind and that was what Kiba had anticipated. He knew her better than she thought and knew how to keep her with him without having to use chains and locks, he would make her stay by his side of her own will and there would be nothing she could do about it.

"Good," he licked away more of the blood from the wound he had created. "Seems like you understand now." He was grinning; she could feel it from the way he was speaking. "You guys, get this fool out of my sights. For good." Her eyes widened in fear for her friend and she once again started thrashing, trying to break free of Kiba's grip and help her friend. She didn't want him to die, not after all the trouble he had gone through to help her out, she couldn't let him die.

"_Naruto!" _Tears started to fall from her eyes because she knew there was nothing she could do for her friend.

"Don't cry, blossom," She glared at Kiba, she hated him at this moment and how much of a bastard he was acting like. "Relax, once I get you home you'll forget all about this annoying piece of garbage and be to busy focusing on the pleasure I'll be giving you." She shivered at his words, knowing full well that he would keep them. Once he got her to his house she doubted she would ever see the outside world again, at least not until Kiba had her mind warped enough that the thoughts of leaving would never enter her brain.

"Argh!" Suddenly the thoughts of what would go on at Kiba's place were forgotten when Ino and Shino were thrown to the ground beside them. Sakura started to tear over again but this time with joy at what she was seeing. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata were standing in the doorway of the roof now. Sasuke was helping hold up Naruto who was amazing still awake, they were all breathing heavily and held small bruises on their body much like Naruto's but each one looked ready to head into another battle.

"Looks like we made it in time." Shikamaru commented, in one hand he held up an unconscious first year in his hand. He threw the boy to the ground at Kiba and turned serious. "This kid explained everything to us. We won the challenge and now each one of us gets to make a wish. A wish you guys have to follow." If she could have, Sakura would have shouted in joy at her friends.

Kiba growled at them all, Ino and Shino giving them a glare of their own. None of the three were happy with the sudden turn of events.

"Our first wish is for you to stop what you're doing with the underclassmen. Quit letting them run wild with power and going into territories that don't belong to you." Shikamaru had spoken his wish and Sakura would have kissed him if she could. The way he worded the question had actually made Kiba follow two wishes for the price of one. Now he would control the students like before and keep them only in the areas that belongs to the Inuzuka clan.

"Our second wish if for you never to bother us. We don't want to see you in our town unless you have permission to be there." Chouji spoke up next, the bag of chips in his hands had been popped open from the bottom and Sakura figured that someone must have pulled at it and broke it. She wondered how she didn't hear any angry screams from him when it had occurred.

"Our third wish is for you to drop Sakura, we want her free." Hinata was up next, there was no stutter in her voice now and Sakura filled with joy when she felt his grip on her give and her body free from his once again. She was ready to be back in the safe arms of her friends again.

"**Stay!" **Kiba's growl made her feet freeze and she couldn't move again. "I let her go but she's still mine. Sakura knew what would happen if she came back here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto spoke next and Sakura wished he hadn't. He was in bad shape and needed to save his energy instead of wasting it by talking.

Kiba had a grin back on his face. "Is that a wish?"

Naruto glared at the grinning boy and suddenly his hatred of him increased with ever grin he gave them. "Fine it's a wish. Now tell us what the hell you're talking about." He really hated how high and mighty the guy was acting.

"It's really nothing to hard to understand," Kiba came around to stand beside Sakura, his arm coming to wrap around her shoulder. "When she left we gave her a warning. If she ever returned then it meant she was coming back for good, we would never let her leave again. Sakura came here knowing that and now she's our little prisoner." He pulled her close to him, as if he was holding her in an affectionate hug instead of an iron grip that had no intention of letting her go.

"Then that will be our final wish," Sasuke spoke up this time. "Our last wish is Sakura's freedom." She felt her cheeks glow a warm pink when he said his wish. Her crush on him just increased.

"Not happening!" Kiba growled out, his grip on her increasing.

"You have too," Shikamaru added in. "According to the rules you have to grant our wishes or else you risk giving up your title as the leader of this school."

"Why does an outside like you know that?" Ino's questioned was directed more at Sakura than at Shikamaru. "Did the traitor tell you all our secrets?" she stamped her foot down on the ground and started cracking her knuckles.

"I didn't." Sakura told them the truth. Up until yesterday she had never spoken about her old life and when she did tell them she made sure to leave out the rules and secrets they had created together."

"She didn't have too," Shikamaru stepped forward, his arm going around to his back and pulled out a giant black book that was screaming of old age. "You really should hide something like this in a better place. Leaving it under the staircase was too obvious of hiding place that even someone as dumb as Naruto could have figured it out."

"Hey!" Naruto wasn't happy with his friend calling him dumb

Shikamaru only rolled his eyes at Naruto's outburst and pulled Sakura free of Kiba's grip; his arms had gone numb from the anger that was boiling inside him. Sakura could feel it from when he held her and she wondered if anyone else could. "I read this book, cover to cover and it clearly says anyone who breaks their own rules gives up the title of being leader and loses all control they have over this school and the students." If she wasn't sure Kiba would knock him out, Sakura would had jumped at Shikamaru in a bear hug. She loved how smart he was.

Things were silent on the roof in that one long moment, no one was saying anything as they waited to see what Kiba would do. If he wanted he could not listen to the rules and still keep her as his prisoner but that would be risking his leadership and Sakura was positive that he wouldn't risk that. Being the leader of the school meant everything to Kiba, she understood that better than everyone else because he had told her so often in the past that it was his dream to rule over the school. If he hadn't been such a cold hearted bastard to her today she would have felt sorry for him but now all she wanted was to go home and hide away under the safety of her blankets.

"Fine. You can have your freedom." he finally agreed and it looked like it nearly killed him. He hated losing, everyone who knew him understood just how much he really hated to lose. It hurt his pride more then anyone could ever know for him to admit that he had lost at something.

Sakura and her friends gave a quick sigh of relief at this. "That is if you can get it," His words sucked that sigh right back in. No one understood what he was talking about. They won the challenge, they were free to go so what was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned him, her gloved covered hands at her sides. She hadn't gotten a chance to use them but now if this conversation was going where she thought it was, then she would be using them soon enough.

"I'm not surprised you don't know. We made up a new rule after you left us," he walked away from them to lean against the green fence that was on the school's roof and looked down below them. "Should anyone actually win the game and get to us, we'll grant their wish but they have to make it out of the building on their own and not get caught."

"What!" Sakura screamed when she heard the sudden rule. "Why the hell did you make up such a rule? The rules of the game clearly state that you have to agree to whatever the challenger's request. You can't change the rules after they had been written!"

He only chuckled at her, letting himself slide down against the fence and sitting next to Akamaru. "True but the rules never talked about what happened after the wish was granted," she gasped at his meaning and now understood why he created the new rule. "We had to make it incase you Sakura, decided to come back and try to win your freedom. It seems it was the right choice to make."

She was shaking in pure rage right now. Screw if he was the next in line of a well known Yakuza family, she would beat him to death with her own hands right now! "Calm down!" Shikamaru pulled her back before she could jump at Kiba. "This isn't the time to be getting so upset. We need to focus more on getting out of here alive." She knew he was speaking the truth, she knew that but that didn't mean it didn't piss her off. She wanted so badly to beat that grin off his face that seemed to permanently remain on Kiba's face but she had other issues to deal with.

"You're right," she took in deep breathes, trying to calm her down if only a little so that she could talk to Kiba without hitting him. "What are the rules we need to follow?" she wanted to know, maybe she could gain an advantage with knowing some tips. After all with her and Shikamaru's minds working together they were bound to come up with a kick ass strategy.

Kiba acted like he didn't hear her but instead his pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket and wrote on it in black sharpie. Once the message was written down he began to fold the paper, making it form into a paper airplane. "Kiba!" She wasn't in the mood right now for him acting like a dumbass.

"Simple," he finished his paper airplane, examining it for any signs of damage that could make its flying go wrong. "Just get out the gate before it closes and you're free. Should any of you still be inside after the gate closes then you'll stuck at our school forever you'll have to obey our every command or risk the lives of your loved ones." He snapped his fingers at Shino and grinned when the silent boy pulled out a remote control. "You really should have used your last wish better. Of course I can make it so that you guys can walk out of here without getting jumped."

"If…" Sakura urged him to continue, she had a feeling what he would request.

He grinned at her once again and she really wanted to rip that look off his face. "If you Sakura agree to stay here and vow never to leave my side again." She couldn't stop the gulp she choked down. It was a tempting offer. All she had to do was agree to be his again and her friends could walk out of there with their freedom and their lives. She knew she would probably hate how it turned out for her in the end but she would agree to it. If it meant saving her friend's lives than she would agree to anything he told her to do.

"Not happening!" Naruto answered her before she could. Her green eyes turned to look at his strong blue ones. "I said it before and I'll say it again, Sakura's our friend and we're not letting jerks like you hurt her anymore." They all nodded in agreement, saying they would keep that promise and help keep Sakura safe from them.

"You guys…" she wanted to cry at this.

Kiba only shrugged it off. "Your funeral." He snapped his fingers again and Shino pressed the red button that was in the center of the remote.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed when she heard the loud sounds of the gate opening. She now knew what the remote was and hated that a lot more had changed in her school then she thought. She ran at her friends, pushing them all out the door of the roof and down the flights of stairs that would take them out into the schoolyard. "We only have three minutes before the gate closes and we're stuck here." She warned them of the time limit they had before she jumped over the railing and jumped the three flights of stairs. She wasn't surprised when she saw a big group waiting for her and her friends at the end of the stairwell and attacked. She knocked out all the students that acted as an obstacle for her and her friend's freedom. She had dragged them into this so she was going to get them all out.

She let out a warrior's cry and attacked them all, boys and girls, those who held weapons, and those who tried fighting her using dirty methods. Hair pulling, dirt in the eyes, pulling at her clothes, she was used to it all and none of that distracted her. She made her way through the group of students that blocked her way from the exit of the school, she only had three left that were blocking the doors. All were male and much bigger than her, the practically screamed meatheads but that didn't stop her. Sakura ran forwards, putting all her strength into her hand and punched the three guys out of her way and opening the doors of the school.

"Two minutes left!" she called over her shoulder back to her friends, they were moving slow become of their wounds and the injured Naruto but they still kept up a good pace. When she saw that they were coming along fine she ran out into the open and went back to attack the rest of her ex-classmates. From first years to third years, she fought them all once before and she be damned if she lost to them now. Just because she left the gang doesn't mean she's weakling, she was still Sakura Haruno, the girl who could fight against one hundred men and beat them all.

Another scream left her as she jumped in the air and kicked away five of her opponents. The time was counting down in her head and she knew she had to finish this soon or else they would lose and be stuck here forever. It would waste a lot of her energy but Sakura let out another battle cry before jumping back up in the air, this time her fist coming down to the ground and leaving a crater from the impact. She had been known for her freakish strength and now it was the time to use it. She could hit brick walls and not break her hand so hitting the hard ground meant nothing to her but it gave a big message to those around her.

"She's a freak!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Let's get out of here!"

She grinned when she heard them run away in fear at her monster strength and that was what she wanted to happen. "One minute left!" It was time to get going now. She scared off most of them with her last attack but a big group still remained for her to finish fighting. Her body was starting to feel the effects of her last attack but she ignored the fatigue in her and sprang forward, arms and legs going out to hit every opponent that tried stopping her from achieving her freedom. She was in the middle of the group, fighting off against every one of them while her friends ran around them and were outside the school's gate.

"Sakura!" They all called to her when the gate started closing.

"You gotta move!" Shikamaru called to her.

"Hurry!" Hinata was crying out.

"Run!" Chouji was next.

She didn't need to be told anymore times and she used another boys back as a stepping stool and jumped into the air, she was going to land right outside the gate. She could see it, could see the way to her freedom right in front of her but only to have it dragged away from her when a cold metal chain wrapped around her foot. She gasped as she was pulled to the ground, everything around her happening in slow motion now. She saw the eyes that her friends had, each one was filled with such joy only for it to be erased with sorrow. They knew what she did, she wouldn't have enough time to get the chain off her and get out the gate in time.

"_No!" _She whispered silently to herself when she felt her body collide with the ground. She had lost. Even with her face in the dirt she knew that the ones who were holding her down were walking over to her, they would bring her back to Kiba and enjoy it when she was locked away forever.

"Sakura!" Before she knew what was happening she saw Naruto and Sasuke jump forward, both their legs were out and they kicked away the people that were surrounding her.  
"As if we let some dumb Yakuza beat us." Naruto shouted up at Kiba.

Sasuke only scoffed and gave an amused smirk. "What do you mean us? You're the one who needed to be saved first." Sasuke got the chain off Sakura's foot.

Naruto groaned and punched the three guys that had tried attacking them. "You don't have be such an ass about it."

"Whatever." Sasuke pulled Sakura to her feet and kicked an attacked that tried hitting him from the back.

"W-Who are you guys?" One brave young man with a wooden sword asked.

Both boys looked at the group and answers.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Collective gasps were heard all over the group. Sasuke's family was known throughout the Yakuza world and Naruto had been in so many fights that it didn't surprise Sakura that they knew who they were. It would seem they hadn't expected to fight against two boys that were known as great fighters in the mafia world.

"Hey! Would you guys get a move on?" Shikamaru's strained voice called them back to the gate and their situation. He and Hinata were trying to keep opening one part of the gate while Chouji tried with the other. "This thing is heavy and it's gonna close soon." He warned them as they were being dragged against the rusted metal that they were trying so hard to keep open.

"Let's go." Sakura grabbed both boys' hands and pulled them with her, each running as fast as their legs could carry them.

"It's closing fast." Sasuke commented when he saw that they weren't moving fast enough. She had let go of her hold on the boy's hand so they wouldn't have any interference with running but it didn't seem like that matter anymore.

"We're not going to make it." Sakura wanted to cry when she saw this. Her two friends were now going to suffer because of her.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Naruto beamed and both Sakura and Sasuke gave each other knowing looks. "Yeah, we're doomed."

"Man, you guys suck!" Naruto shouted at his two friends before tuning his attention back on the gate. "Hey Chouji!" He put both his hands two his mouth, trying to make it so that his voice was heard clearly to the boy he was calling too. "Fatso!" Suddenly Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru froze when they heard what left Naruto's mouth. That word was forbidden around Chouji and Naruto had picked the worse time to use it.

"What…did you…Call Me!" Chouji's eye glowed from rage and screamed in fury. His body shook and he pushed forward on the gate, making it stop its movement for that one moment.

And that was the one moment the three needed to make their escape. "Naruto, I will destroy you! You hear me? I will-!" He was pushed down to the ground when Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto jumped through the open gate and rolling onto the sidewalk. All their friends were with them and they cheered with joy when they realized they had made it. Well almost everyone was cheering. Chouji was busy trying to strangle Naruto for calling him fat.

"We did it!" Sakura didn't think it was possible but somehow she had gone and faced Kiba and had left with her freedom. "Thank you everyone." She thanked her friends for everything had just done for her and couldn't happier to know they cared for her. She was proud to call them her friends.

"N-No problem, Sakura." Hinata smiled at her and Sakura suddenly felt the need to hug the shy girl. And she did just that. She hugged her and let a silent tear fall for how grateful she was that they had come and helped her out.

"Come on, let's get out of here. It's such a drag." Shikamaru said and they all agreed.

Sakura stayed in the back of her little group to watch them as they walked and talked. Chouji was up front as he continued he attacks on Naruto for calling him that taboo word, Shikamaru was trying to hold him back but it wasn't working. Hinata and Sasuke were keeping to themselves and watching all this go, sometimes they would laugh when Naruto said something else that got Chouji angry. She smiled at them all, not that they could see, and she really was glad that she had met them. They had done so much for her, even after she told them about her past and what kind of person she used to be they had never judged her. They had stayed by her side and done everything possible to get her the freedom she had feared she would lose when she first came here. She realized she owed them so much and she would do whatever possible to pay back the debt. Even if it took the rest of her life she wouldn't mind, she would work hard to pay them all back and let them know just how happy she really was with them.

As they turned the corner a sudden wind came back and Sakura had to stop to hold down the skirt she was wearing. She thought now that maybe coming in a skirt hadn't been such a good idea but her original plan had been to seduce Kiba enough that he would listen to her, she had expected a fight but nothing like what she had just done. She lifted her hand off her skirt when the wind had decreased and watched as a small paper airplane flew into her open hands. She was confused by it and looked it over, checking to see if it had a name on it. She saw a black letter on it and realized that it had a message written inside it so she opened it to see what it said. Her hands gripped at the paper and she looked back up at the school's roof and sure enough, Kiba was looking down at her. The cocky grin on his face would be burned forever in her mind.

"Sakura?" She looked away when she heard Hinata's voice. "Is something wrong?" She and everyone else were looking at her in worry.

She looked at each one before smiling brightly. "No, nothing's wrong. Just getting one last look at my old school." They seemed to believe her and turned back to walking home. Sakura watched them go; her feet were glued to the ground from what she read. The paper airplane was behind her back in crumbled ball but even then she could still see the message that had been written on it.

"**You still belong only to me. One way or another, you'll be back." **

She bit her lip as his message played over and over again in her mind and she forced herself to stare back up at Kiba. That look he had in his eyes told her that what he wrote down was truth. She didn't know how but he would do something that would force her to come back and return to his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura groaned into her pillow as she lay in her bed, she and her friends had just escaped from her old school and everyone who had gone there three days ago. She had faced Kiba and escaped with her freedom, something he swore he would take away from her if she ever came back. Her friends however had been able to come to her rescue and they all made it out alive and only had a few minor wounds to show for it. Normally that was nothing to brag about but this time it was, they had gone against the entire Nin High population and the next heir of the Inuzuka clan, and Naruto had been sure to brag about it the next day at school. She rolled her eyes at the thoughts of her hyper friend before rolling over on her side, hugging her pillow close to her chest and shivered. It wasn't cold in her room but she couldn't stop her body from shaking, her mind repeating over the words she had read from the note Kiba had sent her.

"**You still only belong to me. One way or another, you'll be back." **

She shivered again, this time she heard Kiba's voice speaking the words. He had known they would escape; he was prepared for her to leave the school if anyone came and tried to rescues her. That was something new to her, Kiba never did the planning. He was always jump in first and think later kind of guy so for him to think of battle plans meant that he had changed more then she had thought he would. She groaned into her pillow again, she didn't know how to deal with this new Kiba. This new one had anticipated their escape so who knows what else he was expecting them to do or if he had spies running around for him to watch their every move. She wouldn't put it past him, he had done it before and that worried her even more. She knew all of the members of the Inuzuka clan so she would have seen if any members had been running around in the shadows but she hadn't any since her escape which could only mean that either he hadn't sent people to spy on her or he was using others. Others that she didn't know who they were or what they looked liked. Hell they could be her teacher for all she knew.

"This sucks." She sighed out, throwing her pillow at the wall and spread herself out fully on her bed. Her mom had gone on another trip and left her home alone for the next four months and Sakura didn't feel safe. Despite that she had been in more fights then she could count, had hidden weapons all over her room, and was prepared with a desk full of medical supplies she still couldn't shake the feeling that Kiba would bust in her room at any moment and take her away. He had done it to her before back when she was still in the gang and when she hadn't thought of him as a crazy bastard.

Before in the past he would sneak in her room all the time whenever she didn't go to his house and they would either leave her house and run around town picking fights with anyone who pissed them off or they would spend the rest of the night in her bed. Him usually on top of her and ripping off whatever she had worn that night to bed. He was always like that with her and only with her, whenever they had sex he would always rip off her clothes and just take her despite if her mother was home or not. He would even stay with her until morning, walking out in only his boxers to show her mom that she had indeed heard them last night and at one time Sakura had thought he was so cool but when she thought back to it now she wanted to smack herself. What had she been thinking letting him do that?

Kiba Inuzuka, the man who seemed to go only on instincts was always around her, either ripping off her clothes or keeping her so close to him that she would get sucked into his body if he pulled her any closer. She had loved being with him and enjoyed the time they had spent together, despite the few times he had broken her stuff. He always replaced it though with something that was much more expensive then the original piece was. One time he had gotten so mad at something her mother had said to him, something about him always coming over and sleeping with her, that he had destroyed her bed the moment she left. Sakura had tried stopping him but he was to strong for her so she had just sat down and watched for an hour as he ripped and shredded her bed into tiny pieces. When he had finished he had apologized and offered her to stay at his place, she had accepted since she had no bed of her own and the next morning when she came home she found a new queen size bed had been set up in her room, with new sheets and pillows to match her room.

At the time she had enjoyed the gifts he would give her but now she wondered why he had given them to her. Was it because she was his girlfriend or did he think of her more as his mistress. She didn't know anymore and that annoyed the hell out of her.

"Just what am I supposed to do now?" Her original plan had been to just go back to Kiba and get him to stop what he was doing but that was before her friends came to rescues and remind her of the life she was trying to leave behind. Sakura had loved being in the gang and being so close with everyone that was in it but none of that could compare to the life she lived in now. The friends she had and her relationship with her mother, her goals and dreams and so much more, she had them all and can share them along side with the people who truly care for her. There was no way she could abandon them, this life she had was the one she wanted all along. The one she wished for everyday in the back of her mind when she looked at the world through the darkness. "I don't know what I can do but…" she sat herself up and looked up at the moon that was shining down at her through her window. It was just above her bed, something Sakura had loved the moment she saw how her bedroom was set up. "I won't give up. One way or another, I'll fix it all. I'm make both our lives one that we're happy to live in." It was her vow.

One way or another she was going to get Kiba and everyone else to live the life that she was living now. She would save them from the darkness that was still holding them.

* * *

A long yawn escaped from Sakura's mouth as she made her way to her high school. After she made her unspoken vow last night she had gone to bed but it felt like she hadn't slept at all. Which meant only one thing; someone had been watching her last night. Her mind and body were used to being watched all the time by enemies so she would always tense up when she felt their eyes on her. She hadn't felt anybody watching her when she went to sleep so that meant they had to come by after she had gone to bed and were far enough that her mind didn't feel the need to wake her. She sighed when she felt more eyes on her but none of them held a malicious feeling in them, they were the usual looks of all the perverts that went to her school and just wanted to get under her skirt. Rolling her eyes at the all and continuing her walk to her school Sakura looked on at the passing clouds that floated above her. The perverted eyes never leaving her but she could ignore them, she was used to those eyes as well. Although most of the gazes she got were from Kiba.

She only just realized it now but he seemed like he was really obsessed with her back then. He was always by her side, always following her even when she was only with Ino, and even kept others away so he could only be with her. It was like he didn't want to share her with the world and that she was created for only him and he was going to keep it that way. If she had been the old Sakura she would have gotten excited about that, taking it as a challenge but now it freaked her out. Sure she cared for him too but not to the point that she wanted to be by his side 24/7. There was a thing called personal space that she liked having, or at least now she did. Back then her only thoughts had how to make her leader happy and show how useful she was to the gang.

"I guess mom was right, I was really screwed up." She laughed a little as she remembered some of the fights she used to have with her mother. Obvious she opposed her gang life but Sakura had not cared or bothered to listen to her mother at the time, which resulted in numerous arguments.

"You know you really shouldn't really be talking to yourself," she jumped at the sudden voice and before she could stop herself she spun on her heels, leg up to kick who was ever behind her in the head and send them flying. Her high kick was coming fast but it was stopped by a pale hand before it reached its target. "Sasuke!" She hadn't been expecting him to be behind her, usually he came early to school.

"You're not wearing your leg weights today?" His question surprised her.

"You knew?" she thought no one knew about her leg weights. They were small and looked more like an oversized ankle bracelet rather than a weight.

He only shrugged at her question, releasing her leg from his grip and started back on his way to school. Sakura walking beside him, questioning what else he knew. "How did you know I wore leg weights?"

He only shrugged again, that bored look on his face as always. "It was obvious to those who look." His answer was vague but still an answer. She was lucky to get that. Sasuke was known as the silent type, he rarely ever talks so you should count your blessings when he does.

"What else?" she needed to know what else he knew. If she missed something that could top off anyone about her old life. She may be out of Kiba's gang but she still had enemies, people who remember her and still hold a grudge for what she did to them. In a gang or not, if anyone found out who she was then there would be a lot of trouble for her and her friends. "I need to know, Sasuke." She needed to know if she had prepare for battle against anyone who wanted her blood.

"I knew you could fight," he said, hands in his pockets as he stared straight ahead at the upcoming school. "The way you walk told me you knew how to handle yourself in battle." He explained to her.

She sighed in relief when she heard this. "Only you would notice little things like that." It was true. The Uchiha had very strong eyes, he could tell if a person was lying by the way the moved their hands, eyes, body, and even the way they sneezed.

He merely shrugged again and she laughed. He really was the silent type, something she was not used to. She had been with Kiba most of the time and he loved talking with her, said anything that was on his mind, and he said everything. Whether it was good or bad he told her everything but with Sasuke he kept to himself and something about that made Sakura think he was cool. It was strange.

The two made it to there classroom with ease, after the fight that happened at Nin High and Naruto bragging about how they were the toughest their group had been harassed by many students. Some looking for autographs, some wanting to hire them for protection, and some who wanted to fight them and claim the title as the strongest. Of course they were able to deal with everyone who bothered them but it was still nice when they had a clear path and didn't have to worry about bumping into bodies of people screaming at them.

They walked into their classroom and knew something was wrong when they heard how quiet it was. Being ready for anything the two jumped into the class and gasped when they saw how much of a mess it was in. The desks and chairs turned over, some smashed and some even clued to the ceiling. The walls and windows had graffiti written everywhere; there was no sign of the once clean white walls the used to be there. On the board was a blown up picture of Sakura and how she used to be, the same picture she carried with her as a reminder of her old life and how she used to be. Everyone was staring at the picture in pure shock, as if they couldn't believe this was real and they were all merely dreaming the same thing.

Sakura growled and quickly searched her bag, hands running frantically through it, trying to find the picture that she always had on her. "Damn it!" She punched the wall next to her. She couldn't find the photo. "Kiba took it." He must have somehow gotten it from her bag when he held her on the roof of the school. He had been expecting her escape so he must have taken the picture for his other plans and now she was starting to see them.

"Sakura," Naruto was suddenly in front of her. Eyes filled with worry as they looked into her angered green ones. "I think you should see this." He pulled her along the broken classroom and showed her the only desk that was untouched, her desk.

She gasped when she saw the rose petals scattered around, they looked more like a pool of blood instead of a romantic gesture. All her friends were surrounding the desk, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji all looked at it with a grave expression. She gave it the same look. In the middle of the desk were words written in bold black lettering.

**YOU'RE MINE, SAKURA**

She recognized the handwriting immediately. "Now I know who was watching me last night." She sighed, fingers tracing over the bold letters that seemed to be screaming at her.

"He can't do that," Naruto was outraged with what happened to their school and with Sakura. "Our wish..."

"Won't work," Sakura sighed again. She didn't like explaining the rules that she helped create, doing it made her feel more like the traitor that she was called, but she had no other choice. "We used one wish on Kiba saying that we didn't want him or his gang anywhere around our town unless he had permission. Now unless the Inuzuka clan was called for a meeting with another Yakuza group then he had snuck in late last night and did this."

"Hold on a second," Shikamaru leaned against her desk, hands in his pockets as he brain tried to process everything. "We wished for him never to show his face in our town and you're saying it won't work?" He didn't understand how any of that worked.

Sakura nodded. "He found a loophole," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We wished not to see his face around here and we didn't. As long as we don't see him then Kiba and his gang can come in and out of here without breaking the rules of our agreement. I'm betting the teachers are all checking the surveillance cameras but they won't find anything." she knew her old gang; they were too good to be caught on camera. They only time they ever were was when they wanted to be.

"S-So now what?" Hinata asked a question that everyone wanted an answer too.

"I don't know." Sakura gave the only answer she had. She would need time to think about what to do about all this. If she went in blindly then it could end badly for her and for her friends and they all worked to hard to let that happen.

"It was your fault!" Their world was interrupted when the students that were in the front of the room were pointing accusing fingers at Sakura. "It's because of you that this happened." They all glared at her, obvious anger pouring off all of them.

"We don't want a delinquent in our school!"

"Get out!"

"Leave before anything else happens!"

"Die!"

Shouts and screams could be heard from every angry student in her class. They were upset with what had been done to their class and upset to learn that Sakura had been a former Yanki and she was the reason for the mess.

"That's enough!" The voices died down when their teacher Kakashi walked in the room. For once in his life he wasn't late to class and the worried Sakura. If he was early than it meant even more trouble and she wasn't sure how much more she could handle. "I want you all to clean this mess up, and no fighting." He warned them that he was in no mood for any misbehavior. "Sakura," his voice calmed down some when he called to the shaken pink haired girl. "Follow me please."

She listened and followed her teacher out of the classroom. She didn't need to be told where they were going, she already knew. She had been through this process more times then she could count. "So how mad is the principle?" Might as well prepare herself for whatever kind of screams she would receive.

Kakashi merely shrugged. "He's seen better days but I wouldn't worry too much. He's a pretty fair guy." That much was true. Their principle was an old man but instead of being grumpy and rude to everyone he was very kind and treated everyone equally. Sakura liked that about him.

The walk to the office was short and Sakura walked right in, there was no point in knocking when he was expecting her. "You wanted to see me?" If this was the past she would have plopped down in one of the chairs and waited for the yelling to be over so she could get back with Kiba and her gang. Now she had more respect for her elders and would not give them any reason to believe that she was anything like she used to be.

"Sakura," Their principle was Hiruzen Sarutobi, and he was working as their principle for years now. "Please have a seat." He pointed to the open chair with a smile that Sakura returned. She took the seat and waited for what he had to say to her, possibly how disappointed he was with her or that he was upset that she had dragged her personal problems into the school. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Excuse me?" She expected yelling and disappointed from the man, not concern.

"I want to make sure that you are unharmed," he explained to her, taking a long intake of his pipe. "I've spoken with your mother and she explained to me the type of people your old classmates are, and I became worried after she told me of your recent encounters with them." He was worried for her. He knew about her old life, saw what it had done to his school and yet he was still worried for her.

The mere thought sent tears to her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she buried her face in her hands, trying to stop some of the tears from falling but it was no use. It was like someone had turned on a faucet and wasn't planning on turning it off anytime soon.

"It's alright, child." She didn't know when he had gotten up from his seat but she felt his hand on her head, trying to comfort her. "I only know some details of your past but I can tell it's still affecting you now. While I'm not too pleased with what has happened I know it was not your fault."

Sakura sniffled, eyes poking out to look at the old man. "R-Really?"

"Really." He smiled back down at her. "I know you Sakura. You are a very smart girl that cares for her friends, and I know they can see that you're a different person from what you used to be. You're not alone here, you have people who care about you and want to help." He ruffled her hair some, trying to calm the crying girl down. "Well then…your classroom is a giant mess and will probably stay that way until tomorrow. I'll send your class home for the day." He went back around his desk to make the plans to let school out early for the day.

"Thank you." She thanked him. For what she wasn't sure but she felt she needed to tell him her thanks.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked his friends as they all sat together at the ramen stand.

"Not quite sure," Sasuke said, taking a small sip of his water. "We could always go back there and beat the game again. But I'm pretty sure he'll be expecting that." He folded his hands together, chin resting on top of them as he tried coming up with a plan.

"We could always beat him up." Naruto suggested, liking the idea of beating up the jerk that was causing so many problems in their lives.

"Doubt it," Shikamaru sighed, this was all too much work for him. "The guy's the next in line of a big time Yakuza group. He's probably got years of martial arts training in him, not to mention the goons he probably has working for him." He did the math in his head and didn't like it at all. Kiba was the leader of a strong school, soon to be leader of a dangerous Mafia family, and had who knows how many people working for him. It didn't matter which side they went up against, they would be outnumbered and completely worn down by the time they reached Kiba who would probably be waiting for them in their weakened state.

"I could always offer myself to him again." Sakura suggested, knowing full well that if she did then Kiba would stop all this and their problems would disappear.

"Quit saying that!" Naruto yelled at her. "I told you, we're going to protect you."

"N-Naruto's right, Sakura!" Hinata spoke up, trying hard to sound confident. "W-We won't l-let K-Kiba get you."

She smiled when she saw the looks her friends wore. Each one said they would keep their promise and help her keep her freedom. "Thank you." She was really lucky that she meet them all.

"So why break into the school?" Chouji asked after he finished his ninth bowl. He and Naruto seemed to be competing in an unofficial ramen eating contest. "What's the point in vandalizing school property if he knows we know he did it?"

"Because he wants everyone to know it," Sakura hadn't touched her bowl once yet. Her mind was to buys focusing on Kiba and how much he had changed and what he had to be thinking. She knew enough about his fighting method but his stargazing was a whole new thing for her so she needed to focus on how he acted around her the last time she saw him. "He wants to turn my classmates against me so that I'll feel like the only place I can go is to him." He may be thinking differently but his goals were still the same. Get her to go to him and stay with him.

"He's insane," Naruto commented, finishing his twelfth bowl. So far he and Chouji were tied and he was eating faster to try and win. "What kind of nut job would do things like this?"

Sakura banged her hands on the table, jumping in her seat so she could stare down at Naruto. "Don't say that! Kiba's not crazy!" she yelled down at the blonde but gasped at what she had done. All her friends were giving her strange looks and she wasn't surprised by them. She had just defended the guy that was trying to take away her freedom and none of them knew why. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She ran out of the ramen stand in a flash. She needed to get away before she let lose anymore secrets.

"_I can't tell them," _she thought as her legs carried her down a narrow path in the park. _"I can't tell them that. I promised!" _she shook her head free from the thoughts that were spinning inside her. She wanted to forget that day, forget what had taken place, and what she had promised. That was her old life and this was her knew one, she couldn't keep mixing the two up.

"Damn it!" she cried as she fell to the ground. She hadn't been paying attention and just missed running into a dog that was in her way. She flung her body to the ground to keep from running into it and possibly hurting its body.

"Arf!" she felt her body freeze when she heard the familiar bark. Eyes traveling over to the side and widened when they saw the familiar giant white dog sitting beside her.

"Akamaru," she sat up, one hand going out to pet the oversized dog. She was shocked when he leaned into her touch and let her pet him instead of biting her like she thought he would. "Did Kiba send you here?" People probably thought she was crazy for talking to a dog but she knew Akamaru. He could understand what humans were telling him and in his own little barks he would respond back.

With a soft bark Akamaru motioned for a piece of paper that was tied to his front left paw. Sakura untied the note from the dog and was surprised when she felt him curl up against her, as if telling her to lean into him for support. She figured she would need it after she read the note and got comfortable before opening the folded paper.

"_**Sakura, if you're reading this then Akamaru has found you. His tracking skills have gotten better so don't try running away, it's too late now."**_

Her heart froze when she read that sentence and thoughts of running had crossed her mind but she knew better. If what was written was true then the giant dog would find her no matter where she went.

"_**I hope you enjoyed our little art display of your classroom. We're lucky your friends decided to show up in their school uniforms or else it would have taken us longer to find you." **_

She groaned when she realized the fatal mistake her friends made. She was grateful that they had rescued her but by showing up in their uniforms had just made it easier for Kiba to track them down and keep tabs on them. He was probably watching them now.

"_**I'm sure by now your classmates must be very upset with what's happened and they shouldn't be. After all, the fun's only just begun."**_

She could feel the grin that he most likely wore when he wrote that part of the note.

"_**It can all stop. Just agree to be my woman again and everything will disappear, like it never happened and you friends can live happy lives. No worries about who hates them or when they'll be in another fight. **_

_**All you have to do Sakura is be mine again. It's easy too. Next week the Inuzuka family is having a little party and if you show up and agree to announce yourself as my fiancé then everything will be back to normal. Just say yes to me." **_

The note finished after that. She sighed and snuggled deeper into Akamaru's warm body. It really was that simple. She could probably show up at Kiba's door now and agree to be his and everything really would disappear. _"Just like my freedom." _That was true but wasn't it worth it? To save all her friends, her family, and everyone who cared about her. Would it just be better for her to just give into Kiba and let this mess die down before anything serious happened? She thought of her friends, mind trying to think of what was the best decision for her to make. Only when she tried to think she came up empty. So with her mind out she used her other option, her heart. She loved Kiba, she did and wanted to be with him but she also loved her new life and the friends that were with her.

She gave a small laugh and pulled out a pen from her bag. She wrote her reply in the letter and tied to back around Akamaru's left paw. "Sorry boy, but I need to do what's right for me." She gave the big dog a small kiss on the nose just before she got up and head home. Her stance tall and proud as her mind thought over what she had written in the note.

"_I'm not some prize to be won, Kiba. It's my life and my choice and I chose to live it as a free woman. You want me so badly, then get down on one knee and ask me to marry you. But if you hurt my friends then I'm make you regret it. I'll fight you. I swear, I'll keep my friends safe and this time, I'll make you and the rest of the gang come over to my side! _

_I won't cry anymore!" _

Her reply was clear. She wouldn't cry and runaway anymore. She would face her fears and make sure that everyone, including Kiba and everyone at Nin High, live a life that they can be proud to live.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry about this guys," Sakura apologized to her group of friends for the circumstances that they were currently in. The whole school had found out about her old life because Kiba and his gang had broken into her school and trashed the place. Thus resulting in her whole class hating her and forcing her and her friends to eat lunch alone on the cold hard floor of the roof. "I didn't mean to drag you all in this." She apologized again and for the second time that day she swore the next time she saw Kiba she was going to punch him in the face until he cries.

"Its fine, Sakura." Sasuke waved off her apology. He was sitting against the railing of the school, happy for once that he didn't have to deal with annoying fan girls asking if he wanted to share their lunch.

"We don't mind," Hinata sat next to her in the middle of the school's roof. Sakura was happy that it wasn't raining today, otherwise she would have cut class, gone to her old school, won the game and made her wish that Kiba castrate himself in front of her and his whole family. She could handle anything he throws at her but what she couldn't handle was making her friends suffer because of her. "The weather is nice and it is peaceful up here, besides it is always nice to have a change of scenery."

"Hinata," Sakura put down her lunch and stared at the girl that is usually so shy around other. She smiled gently at the girl before throwing her arms around her small frame. "You're so sweet!" Sakura was so glad she had made friends with Hinata. When she was still in Kiba's gang Hinata would have been a girl she would either avoid or make fun of because her shyness made her weak in their eyes. However she knew that Hinata's family was a very strong martial arts family that was known as the number one police force. Almost everyone in the family became a police worker or somewhere along the lines of working with criminals. Hinata had been trained since birth to fight and while she didn't want to resolve every little problem with violence she could still fight her way out if she needed too.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto called her attention onto him. He and Chouji were sitting together, eating ramen that they had somehow snuck in but it seemed they finished eating. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?" he asked her and she stiffened.

"_That's right. I have to tell them about Kiba's note." _While she would prefer keeping her friends out of the problems that were coming back because of her old gang life Sakura knew they had a right to know. They had gone to her old school and faced Kiba and every student at Nin High. They were now public enemy number one around there so despite how she wanted to keep them safe she needed to tell them. "Yesterday he sent his dog Akamaru to give me a little note. He said if I agreed to be his fiancé then he would pretend nothing ever happened and we can all live our lives without any worries."

"And…" Naruto urged her to continue and all her friends did the same. They all looked at her to continue, wanting to know what he reply was. Well Shikamaru was the only one who wasn't paying attention. He had fallen asleep watching the clouds float by, he seemed like the only one who was very happy with their new lunch hang out. "What was your answer?"

They wanted to know what she said and Sakura smiled as she remembered what she wrote down as her reply. "That if he wants me so bad then he should come down here and get down on one knee to ask me," she gave them a cheerful smile and they all returned it with a relieved sigh. "I'm not going to give myself up so easily. If I feel it's the only option left then I will agree to it but before that…" she looked at all her friends, eyes burning bright with the determination of her words. "I want to bring Kiba and everyone else out of the darkness that still haunts them." she would do it. No matter what it took, she would help her old friends find a happy life just like she did.

"Then we have a lot of work to do," they were surprised to hear Shikamaru's voice. They all believed he was sleeping. "First off, mind telling us a little bit about your old friends? Every piece of information can help us." He was lying on his back, arms behind his head for support, and his eyes opened to look at her. Asking for her to give him the information he desired.

Sakura was hesitant about telling them. She still cared for her old friends back at Nin High despite everything they were doing. Her friends now may not understand but Sakura knew, she knew why Kiba, Shino, and Ino believed that fighting was their only options. "I can't," it wouldn't matter who was asking her. There was no way she could ever tell the secrets of the people she had grown up with and considered her family. "I've already done enough to them and I don't want to do anything more that could hurt them." her friends may hate her for this but she wouldn't betray the others anymore then she already has. They were not her secrets to tell so she wouldn't.

Shikamaru stared at her with a long and blank expression. His eyes sifted to the clouds for a quick moment, thinking over things in his mind before he sat up and yawned. "Then I guess we just have to be ready for them when they come," Sakura was surprised by his words and the rest of her friends. None of them were angry with her, calling her names, or complaining that she wasn't telling them anything. Instead they all seemed happy. "We know what kind of person you are, Sakura. You care about your friends more than you do your own life and you want to protect them. We respect you for that." They told her and Sakura couldn't stop herself. She cried. The tears fell from her eyes but so did the biggest smile she had ever smiled. She was laughing and crying at the same time, trying to wipe away some tears from her eyes but they continued to fall.

"Thank you." She cried out. She was so grateful to have met these people and vowed that she would do anything to keep them safe. Even if it meant dying she would do anything she could to keep them all smiling and happy for the rest of their lives.

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto gave her a giant grin that seemed to always be on his face. "We'll help you no matter what dog-boy does!" he cried out and Sakura laughed. She had never heard anyone call Kiba dog-boy before.

Her tears finally seemed to dry and she was still laughing, a few giggles would escape her lips every few seconds. "Thank you everyone, I-!" she gasped once her body tensed up so suddenly and she jumped into action. Her chopsticks spinning in her fingers and she threw them off the roof of the school and aimed them at the direction where she felt the pair of eyes watching them. She jumped from her spot of the roof and looked of the edge; a figure hidden in the shadows had fallen out of the tree on campus and was running towards the exit of the school. "No, you don't!" she jumped over the edge. She was doing a swan dive, making a quick decent towards the ground but she wasn't frightened by the approaching dirt floor. She flipped her body enough that her legs were now in front and she used this to jump on one of a near by tree branch and did a few spins in the air before landing in front of the figure that was spying on the.

She grabbed the spy by the collar of their jacket, bright green eyes glaring deep into the frighten ones that she had caught. She sighed when she got a good look at who she caught and wished it was someone else. "Did they really have to send you?" she let go of their little spy and crossed her arms. She knew they weren't going anywhere.

"Sakura!" she turned her head in the direction that her friends were running. She had forgotten they were on the roof with her when she jumped and felt bad for making them run so much.

"You guys got here fast." She commented, a pleased smile on her face. She was happy they were so worried about her and that they were in such good shape. It meant Kiba couldn't take them down so easily.

"S-Sakura," Hinata breathed out, her big clear eyes looking on in concern as she tried to catch her breath. "W-Why did you j-jump?"

"I had to catch this little spy before she decided to run away like the coward she is," Sakura pointed back to the shaking girl down on the ground. "I'm surprised Kiba sent you, Karin." She said the girl's name with such boredom that it shocked most of her friends.

"You know her?" Shikamaru asked, coming up beside her to examine the captured girl.

Karin was no older than they were but she always tried to act like she was the mature adult of the group that it annoyed the hell out of Sakura. She has red eyes, matching hair color, and an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She wears brown glasses, a lavender shirt, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with shoes. "She goes to Nin High. She's not much of a fighter but her spying skills are pretty good. She can usually tell when an enemy is coming and how many there are but she's hardly ever on the battlefield," Sakura scoffed when the girl tried kicking her. "I can't believe Kiba actually sent you to spy on me." They had better people at the school who could spy on them better than Karin could ever hope to do. Sure the girl was good but Sakura had much better skills then her and because the girl couldn't fight it meant that she could be captured very easy.

"Don't say our leader's name so easily!" Karin tried once again to kick Sakura but she had been able to block the attack and kick her foot away with ease. "You are nothing more than a traitor and you have no right to speak his name!" she pointed an accusing finger at her and Sakura sighed.

"I forgot you're an obsessed fan girl too." She muttered mostly to herself. If the person had good looks, money, and power than they were Karin's dream man and to her that was what Kiba was. The Inuzuka Clan had money and power and he was blessed with the great looks everyone in his family had so Karin set her sights on him. However her only problem was that he didn't want her but Sakura instead and that caused Karin to see Sakura as her rival and would do anything to get Kiba's attention. None of her attempts worked so it just caused the red head to hate her even more.

"Should we be worried about her being in our school?" Chouji asked, he was standing next to Shikamaru. Even while eating a giant bag of chips he was looking serious as he and his best friend looked over their captive. "What if this is some plan of Kiba's to get us to lower our guard while he does something?" he had a good point. If Karin was a distraction then Kiba could be doing something to their school or homes at that very moment and they were just standing there doing nothing.

"We need to act fast," Sasuke stepped in, pushing Sakura aside and crouching down to Karin's eye level. "I want you to tell us what your boss is planning." He glared at the girl, trying to scare her enough into talking. It had worked many times on in other fights he'd been in but this girl was acting different. She was sitting there, staring at him with a blank expression on her face.

"You…" she finally started speaking, her lips parted slightly as she stared up at Sasuke. "You're so cool!" she jumped up and hugged him. She wrapped herself around his left arm, rubbing her body up against his and snuggling closer. "You know, I'm a very good with gathering information, I can get you any type of data you want. So what do you say? How about just the two of us run away together and have our own little mission together?" she had removed her glasses, winking at him, and her voice went lower as she purred.

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru watched all this happened with different expressions on their faces.

"Is she trying to seduce him?" Chouji asked confusion on his face.

"I-I'm n-not sure." Hinata's face held embarrassment. She wasn't used to watching this stuff.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. His face just held boredom on it. He wanted to get information out of the girl, not watch her flirt with Sasuke.

"This is just wrong." Naruto's face was a cross between confusion and disgust. Karin's attempts at flirting had scared him.

"It's more annoying then wrong," Sakura sighed; she was just annoyed with the stupid girl. "I'm going on ahead. Tell the principle I went home sick." She waved to her friends and headed towards the gate of the school. She wanted to check out a few things and now was the perfect time to do it.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, he was already running behind her and Hinata was running behind him. 'Don't tell me you're going back to your old town?" he was worried she was going to go back to Kiba and try to fix things herself.

"I'm not. I learned my lesson," she smiled at her two friends. She really was lucky to have them and she wanted Kiba and the others to be as lucky as her. "I want to check out a few things. With Karin here means what Chouji said is probably true, Kiba's probably lurking around here somewhere and if I can catch him then it would be proof he broke our wish and it can work in our favor if that does happen." If that did happen then Kiba would be forced to give up his title as the school's leader. It was important to him but being there wasn't good for him and Sakura knew if she was going to help her old friends then she would have to get them out of Nin High.

"Um…?" Hinata spoke up or at least tried too. Her eyes would dart up to Sakura and then to the ground and over her shoulder. "W-What about K-Karin?" that was right. They still had the red headed spy to deal with and it could cause a lot of trouble, but at the moment it seemed like Sasuke was in more trouble then they were.

"As long as she's got her eyes on Sasuke then we don't have to worry about her. Just keep her with him and she won't even think of reporting in to Kiba," she gave them their orders. It was time to take some action and she was getting into it. "I want you two to keep an eye out for any others that could be here spying on us. We don't need them learning anything more about us then they already do. Also have Shikamaru and Chouji look up at events or schedules for the Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Aburame clans. It doesn't matter what it is but I want to know everything that's happening in their clans. If we try then maybe we could use some of those events to our advantages." She left them after that. When she was still with the others it would be her and Shino that gather information on others while Ino decided what was true and what was fake. Kiba had been the one who went out in the field and tracked people, something he was good at since he had Akamaru but now it was her turn to do the tracking. She didn't have a super sensitive nose, or a giant tracking dog, but she knew her old friends and what they liked to do when messing in another person's town.

So she left her friends and her school just as the lunch bell rang, hoping over the fence and ditching school was nothing new to her and she did it all with such ease she felt like laughing in the end. "So it seems I still have some bad girl in me." It looked like her dark side wasn't going to go down without a fight. It the past she would have just gone and fought those who were challenging her but now she was used her brain more than her muscles and her mind told her to take things slow. However even with her mind in control she still had a few old tricks come out and show some of her old talents, and she had to admit that they came in handy. "I'd better hurry." She told herself, running as fast as she could so she could check out everyone's houses. If Karin was a distraction then mostly likely Kiba, Shino, and Ino were at their houses, destroying their stuff and trying to scare them. It was like in the old mob movies where the bad guys go into the good guys houses, messing everything up, writes a message on the wall, and the good guys are left with fear and disappointment. However that part of the movie is real, it works well in real life and a lot of people usually back out after they see it. Something about seeing their home destroyed makes them feel vulnerable, because their house that is they're safety zone is destroyed then it means they can be hurt and that scares a lot of people.

Sakura shook her head away from those thoughts. She has seen first hand the first people have when their house is destroyed and she felt guilty when their faces popped up in her mind. Even after quitting the gang and starting over her life she still had a lot to make up for. She had done a lot of ad things in her past but she would fix them all. "First things first," she had arrived at Sasuke's place first. His apartment was closer to the school then the others so she would go here and then to the rest of her friend's houses.

With the stealth and speed that she worked so hard to get, Sakura walked slowly around the building, making sure no one was around. She needed to make sure that Kiba wasn't waiting for her and that there were no adults around. She was still in her uniform so if someone saw her cutting class then she knew they would take her back to school and wait for her to get in trouble. "As if I need anymore problems on my plate," she muttered, climbing the stairs as quick as she could without being heard or seen. Sasuke's apartment was on the third floor so she didn't have to go that far up. She went to the door and twisted the handle three times before it opened and Sakura let herself in. Another old trick came out and helped her do her mission.

Shutting the door behind her, Sakura searched for the light switch that was on the wall near the kitchen. She had only been in Sasuke's apartment a few times and they were short visits, the guy wasn't really a social person so he rarely invited people over to his home. However with those few and quick visits she was able to remember ever part of his apartment to her memory. Once again another old trick coming out. "Where is it?" she cursed when she couldn't find it right away. She needed to see what damage had been done to the apartment and how badly she had to kick Kiba's butt. Finally she found the switch and the whole place was brightened up with light and Sakura gasped. "No way…" her eyes traveled over every piece of furniture and every room that she could see and even looking everything over twice she couldn't believe her eyes.

There was no damage at all.

That shouldn't be. She was sure that Kiba would go to their houses and break everything in sight. He had done it before when she was still there and even if she wasn't that shouldn't stop him. "Something's not right." She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Nothing was broken or destroyed or anything that showed any signs that anyone other then she had entered the apartment. Something weird was going on and she didn't like it. Running out of the apartment and down the streets she ran to her other friend's houses, maybe Kiba hadn't hit Sasuke's house yet, but she traveled to the other four houses and saw the same thing over and over again. Every house was exactly as her friends had left it when they went to school. No damage, no signs of false entry, no anything.

Sakura went to her house next and saw that it was like how she had left it that morning, clean and unharmed. "Just what is going on?" she ran to her room, changing out of her uniform and put on a red t-shirt with a white skirt and black tights. She had to look around her town more, there had to be something that she missed. No way Kiba would just send Karin to spy on them, he knew she get captured easily so he to be planning more. "He just has too," she whispered out, grabbing her black boots and a small white backpack and left her home. "He just has to be planning more." She looked around her building, looking for any signs of people watching her or that cameras were set up but she saw nothing.

This was driving her insane. She ran along the streets of her town, looking for the three people that swore to make her life miserable when she left them. They had vowed to make her regret leaving them and now that her and her friends had beaten them at their game Sakura had been so sure they would get back at them. The attack on her classroom had shown her she's been right but she was also expecting to see more but she didn't. They weren't doing anything and that was driving her insane! "Wait…" she stopped running, her mind was beginning to work now. "That's what they want," She understood now. "They want me to go insane. They want me to not be able to think and make it easier on them to get me," It finally made sense to her. They attacked her classroom to lure her into a false sense of safety that she still knew how they acted. They wanted her to believe that she still understood them and when she saw that they weren't doing anything hoped it would make her unable to think or fight back when they came for her. This was their plan all along and she almost fell for it. Almost.

"Nice try," she looked up at the sky, one hand coming up to cover her eyes from the blinding sun. "But I won't be beaten that easily!" she raised a fist to the sky, showing that she was strong and they couldn't take her down easy as they hoped.

"Who are you talking too?" Sakura gasped, cheeks burning pink that someone had seen her and quickly turned around to face the person and apologize that they had seen her acting so stupid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to act so strange in front of you. I was just-" she gasped in shock when she saw who was talking to her. "Hana!"

Hana Inuzuka, the first born of the Inuzuka clan and Kiba's older sister. Although she was the first born and was supposed to be the rightful heir Hana had chosen to work as a Veterinarian inside of a gang leader. She liked helping animals more than hurting people so when she resigned as clan leader she let her brother take over. Sakura had always liked the girl, whenever she went over to the Inuzuka household Hana had always been very nice to her and Sakura respected her that she had enough strength to follow her dreams despite people looking down on her.

"It's been a while, Sakura." Hana had smiled at her. The usually three dogs were by her side but inside of growling at Sakura they were wagging their tails at her. As if they were hoping she would pet them.  
"Yeah, it has been." Sakura didn't know what she was supposed to say. She was the sister of the guy who now out to get her and she didn't know if she was just being nice because it was trap.

Hana must have noticed her hesitance and worried behavior. "Why don't we get something to eat? There's this nice café that we can sit at and eat some sweets, they even allow animals." She didn't give her a chance to respond and was already guiding Sakura in the direction of the café. Although she was still hesitant about going with her, she still did and hoped she wouldn't regret it.

They had arrived at the café sooner then Sakura would have liked, she still wasn't fully sure that she wasn't walking straight into a trap. Although if she was then a café was a strange place to set it up. It was small place and looked like it had only just been opened but it looked like a really nice place to be. Hana had been right with the animals, they let them come in but they had to sit at the tables outside where their fur couldn't get in the other people's food. So here they were, Sakura and Hana, sitting outside, drinking tea and eating sweets. Not the day she was expecting to have.

"So tell me, Sakura," Hana spoke up first, taking a small sip of her tea and smiling. "How have you been? It's been so long since I last saw you and I've missed seeing you around the house." She questioned her and for a moment she wondered if the Inuzuka didn't know about her leaving the gang?

"I've been good," she would just give a vague answer. Nothing that could give anything away about her family or friends. "I've just been busy with school and some stuff."

"I see," All she got in return was a knowing smile but it didn't scare her like it should have. "You know, you broke my brother's heart when you left."

Well now she knew that Hana knew she left the gang. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hurt him," it was true. Her intentions were to never hurt Kiba but she couldn't stand living that life anymore. "I just had to leave. The life I was living wasn't something I wanted to live so I left." Strange she had told that story many times to herself and to her friends but for some reason now she thought that she sounded like a coward.

"_I am," _she was right. She was a coward for leaving the way she did. There had to be other ways, better ways for her to have left the gang without her being such a coward and a traitor. _"Kiba, you're right to hate me." _She cried silently in her seat. The tears spilling out as she clenched her skirt in her hands. She understood why he so upset with her, not only because she was leaving but the way she left. She hadn't told them what she was doing for fear that they would stop her and when they had found out she said horrible things. She should have done thins better. If she did care for her old friends like she said she did then she should have had faith in them that they wouldn't stop her from living a different life. She could have explained things better to them instead of just screaming how she hated her old life. She could have done so many things better than she had and she only realized now what a coward and fool she was.

"Relax," A gentle hand was on her head, rubbing it to clam her down. "I understand." Hana's eyes were not like Kiba's. Instead of slit-like eyes that most Inuzukas had she had rounder and softer eyes. Her hair wasn't wild or crazy but calmer and always in a ponytail, she had a softer touch then Kiba's and although Sakura liked how he looked she needed someone like Hana right now.

"Y-You do?" she sniffed, wiping away the tears that continued to fall from her green eyes.

Hana gave her a small nod. "I do," she moved her hand off Sakura's head and returned it back to her lap. "The day you left Kiba had come home in a fit. He was angry and not even mother was willing to go and talk to him. We all just let him vent his rage until he was done before talking to him but he had locked himself in his room, he stayed in there for three days before coming out."

"Three days!" Sakura gasped, she knew Kiba had been upset with her but to lock himself in his room for three days…she hadn't known that.

"Yes," Hana gave a soft sigh. "He locked himself up so we learned from Shino about your departure of the group," Hana studied Sakura for a moment, trained eyes looking over the once crying girl. "Many of our family members hated you for what you did to our future leader but mother and I couldn't bring ourselves to hate you," she leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin in her folded hands. "We watched you grow up with Kiba, we knew you cared for him the same he did for you and knew that you wouldn't leave without a reason too."

"I don't understand." She didn't. Sakura thought for sure that everyone in the Inuzuka clan would be out for her blood for betraying Kiba. She especially thought his mother, Tsume Inuzuka, someone who had a fierce temper and was loyal to her family. If you hurt one of her children she wouldn't forgive you until you're buried six feet in the ground. So for Hana to say that Tsume Inuzuka not to hate her was something that had confused and shocked her.

Hana gave a quick laugh. "I know. You thought mother would hate you for breaking her son's heart but I said before, we watched you grow up with Kiba. We knew you Sakura as well as we know him so when Kiba had locked himself up we called your mother."

"My mom!" No that was shocking. Her mom and Kiba's mom had never gotten along once and she hadn't seen them say more than two words to each other. Usually it was "goodbye" that was when her mother would pick her up from Kiba's house. "Really? They talked to each other?" What was more surprising was that her mom didn't tell her about the phone call.

"They did," Hana moved one bang out of her eyes before continuing. "They talked for a while and your mother explained to us why you were leaving. How you had changed the night you saw that boy looking at you," With another sigh, Hana leaned back in her chair and began petting one of her three dogs. "She told us that you didn't want to hurt people just because you could and left so you could start your life over. Mother and I respected you for that."

"Really?" It seemed like she was saying on one word answers but she couldn't help it. This whole conversation was shocking.

"We did," One of Hana's dog finally came over to Sakura, laying its head in her lap and wanted to be pet by her. She smiled at the dog and ran her fingers through its soft fur. "It's hard to change a life you had been so used to living and its even harder to leave people that you had been so close with. We had explained it to our family what had happened and they aren't out for your blood…" Sakura swore she heard the word "anymore" come at the end of that sentence. "We tried talking to Kiba but he wouldn't hear any of it and kept on saying you left him and he would make you regret leaving."

She watched Hana's eyes darken and Sakura understood. Kiba had told her at the school when he caught her that he would lock her away and get her pregnant with his kids, making her unable to ever leave him again. "I'm sorry." She hadn't meant to cause him to act in such a way but he was and it was all her fault.

"You can stop saying sorry and instead get my brother back," Hana stood up, putting money on the table and stretching. "I want that stupid and annoying little brother of mine back and you're the one who can do that." She flicked Sakura's forehead as she stood up.

"I'm not even sure where to begin," she followed the girl out of the café and followed her until they reached the park. "I want Kiba and the others to stop fighting and come be with me here but I don't even know how too. They're so different from what they used to be." Sakura sat down on a park bench, chin her hands as she sighed and stared at her feet.

"They're only different because you make them look different," Those words had confused Sakura. How did she make them look different?" "You're only seeing them different because you yourself are a different person. It's the same with animals, when a wolf leaves the pack then returns it is like returning to a new group but all that is different is how that certain wolf looks at the world," Sakura watched Hana, the three dogs were surrounding their mistress and she was petting each one of them. "They're still the same people you used to know you just need to be able to see it."

She left her after that, a small wave goodbye and was heading back home with her three dogs following her. Sakura watched her go and was thinking over everything Hana had told her. "They're the same, I just need to see that," she muttered to herself, eyes moving towards the ground once again. She thought over the last trip she took to Nin High and how her old friends had acted. Shino was quiet, Ino was angry, and Kiba was burning with rage and possessiveness. "They are the same." She smiled and wanted to smack herself for being so stupid. Shino was always the quiet type, always silent but always kept himself calm. Ino was usually mad about something and showed her real self through the anger or whatever emotion she was venting. Kiba was someone who lived on instincts, he was angry that someone was coming to take her away after she had just come back to him. _"I think I understand a bit more now." _she remembered that he wanted to get her pregnant and she thought he meant to keep her trapped but that wasn't it. He didn't want her to leave anymore because he didn't want to be so alone anymore. _"It all makes so much sense now." _His reasons for wanting her to have his child, why he always kept her so close to him, and why he wanted her all to himself. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted someone to be at his side and after what he went through she understood his reasons.

/Flashback/

_Sakura had scoffed when yet another leaf had gotten stuck in her pink hair. She had been climbing the tree all day and no matter how much she moved around, more leafs kept getting in her pink hair. "Kiba better appreciate this." She muttered out loud, climbing up another branch until she was right outside a window. _

_Shino had told them that Kiba's father ran away and that he wanted to be alone. Ino had listened and so did Sakura, for about ten minutes before she snuck out and made her way to his house. That's how and why she as climbing a tree. She understood what it was like to lose a father and she wanted to help Kiba. He was her friend and no one should have to suffer through something like this alone. So with a deep breath she climbed until the very end of the branch, opened his window with a small shove and jumped in before she fell to the ground. _

"_Go away," Kiba was on his side, lying on his side with his back to her. "Didn't Shino tell you I didn't want to see you guys?" he growled out, body was tense and for half a second she was scared. _

"_He did," she walked away from the window and moved over to the bed. "I just didn't listen." She leaned against the desk that was by his bed. Akamaru was by his legs, the small puppy whined when he saw her and she gave him a small rub under his chin. _

"_Get out." he growled at her again and Sakura heard something rough in his voice. _

"_No," she crossed her arms, not that he could see, and gave a low sigh. "Come on Kiba, you're not doing yourself any good just lying there." _

_Perhaps she should have chosen her words better because he was up now but he had his hands on her wrists, fingers digging into her skin and making her wince at the sudden pain. "What would you know? My father just ran out of her, he left me, my sister, and my mother because he was a coward. He said he hated being a prisoner! Hated that he was forced into this! He hated us!" he let go of her with a shove and Sakura had to grab the edge of the desk to keep herself from falling. "Just what the hell do you know anyways? You're father didn't run away just because he was scared of you!" _

_Sakura looked down at her feet, hands clenched into fists at her sides. "My father didn't run away…" she didn't want to have to talk about him but she needed to if she was going to get through to Kiba. "But he did leave us," she brought her eyes up to his, showing him that they held no signs of fear. "He was a fighter, he believed he could do whatever he wanted, even kill people. He was a monster that's now rotting away in a jail cell. He may not have run away but it would have been better if he had. At least then I could say my father is a coward rather then a monster that would even attack his own daughter to show how strong he was." She used to think her father was training her but really he was making her a little punching bag. He wanted her to get stronger so he could fight her and so he was the one with power and she and her mother should fear him. _

"_Sakura…" It seemed her story had shocked Kiba and she gave a bitter smile. _

"_I understand more than you know," she gave him a small sad smile. "I know what it's like to lose a father and feel so helpless inside. I understand it all and that's why I came over here to tell you that even with him gone you're not alone," she grabbed one of his hands and gave it a small squeeze, letting him know that she was there for him. "I should probably leave now." she walked away and back to the open window, ready to jump out and run home but she was stopped by two arms wrapping around her waist. _

"_Stay," Kiba buried his face in her hair, arms holding her tight, and she felt his trying to stop shaking. "Stay here with me." It came out as a low whisper but she still heard him. _

"_Alright." She closed the window and stayed with Kiba that night. The whole time he held her, even in his sleep, and never let go even when morning came. _

/End Flashback/

"After that Kiba made me his girlfriend," she had woken up in his bed, his arms still wrapped around her but he was awake. He had been waiting for her to wake up and that's when he asked her to be his. She had a crush on him even then and agreed to his request to be his girlfriend, happy that she had helped him and that he liked her in return. They had just started middle school and Kiba had made sure to let everyone know that she was his and he wasn't about to give her up. "I helped him then and I'll the same now." she stood up from the bench and walked back to her school. By the time she arrived it should have ended and she wanted to know what he friends have found out. The whole way she thought of that night she stayed with Kiba, he seemed to accept her more after she showed him he wasn't alone and she wondered if she could do that same now.

"Sakura!" she was taken out of her thoughts when Naruto and everyone else came running up to her.

She hadn't realized that she was at the school. "What's wrong?" They all looked nervous and out of breath.

"We found out a lot from Karin and from the research Shikamaru and Chouji did," Naruto huffed out. He looked like he had been searching for her for a while. "You gotta see it!"

She nodded, saying she would look at all of it. "Where's Karin?" she didn't see any signs of the red head clinging to Sasuke.

"She left," Shikamaru said, hands behind his head as he smirked. "She promised to tell us everything and keep shut about this to Kiba if Sasuke gave her his number."

Sakura looked at the frowning Uchiha and gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke." She apologized but he just gave a low "Hmm." He was upset with this and she knew she owed him, big time.

"Anyways, let get moving," Shikamaru told them to move and they did. "Sakura, you need to hear everything we found out." he led them to the library, saying it was the safest place no one from Nin High would ever come in here.

"So what did you find?" Sakura asked once they were all seated at the table. Shikamaru was sitting at the head, on his right was her, Sasuke, and Naruto and on his left was Hinata and Chouji.

Shikamaru took a moment to pull out a big stack of papers from his bag. "A lot," he handed them all out to everyone at the table. "Turns out Kiba's family is tying to push for an engagement between him and Ino Yamanaka."

"Ino?" Sakura gasped when she heard that. She could never imagine the two of them getting married; it would be a war zone by the time the reception started.

Shikamaru nodded his head, telling her that she heard him right. "Of course he's against it and is doing a lot to stop it. That explains why he told you to come to that party," Now it made sense why he had chosen that time instead of just telling her to show up at any random time. If Sakura was to go there and let Kiba say they were getting married then he could stop the marriage between him and Ino. "The two families aren't happy with his behavior and turns out the Yamanaka Clan is thinking about starting a war."

"A war?" This time everyone gasped.

"Yeah, it'll cause a lot of trouble if a war does break out between the two clans, and not just for us," he leaned back in his chair with an exhausted sigh. He wasn't used to doing so much work in one day. "Ino is trying to stop it herself but her father said he only would if someone else was chosen to be Kiba's bride."

"Once again, we go back to the note," Sakura pulled out the paper from her pocket. "Seems like both of them want me to show up at this party."

"Right, which is why I think it would be good for you to not be alone anymore," Shikamaru suggested and Sakura was ready to scream. What did he mean he didn't want her alone anymore? Was he calling her weak? "They may try something to get you to show up, and we need you with us right now," Shikamaru took out another sheet of paper and passed it around. "It took me some time but I was able to hack into Kiba's account at the Inuzuka compound and I got a list of everyone that works for him and his family.

Sakura finally got the paper and was surprised by all the names. "There's over fifteen pages which means he has over thousands of people working for him, not to mention everyone at Nin High, and who knows if he has any other gangs working for him in secret. We're outnumbered here and we need you to be with us. You know these guys better than any of us ever could know with just this data and you know the rules and how things work in their world. Without you on our side we're pretty much screwed." Shikamaru finished and he didn't leave anything out.

"You really don't beat around the bush, do you?" she gave a small chuckle and handed him back the list of people. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere but I think it would be better for me to be alone," she told them and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to continue. "With me alone means it'll give them the confidences to go after me. Which means that Ino herself will come for me." She gave a bright smile.

"How do you know it'll be Ino and not Kiba?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura just grinned. "Simple," she looked up at the sky through the windows; it was starting to turn a light orange signaling sunset. "Because I know them." This was it. Everything was starting and Sakura couldn't be second guessing herself. She had to make sure that she and her friends were ready if they were going to win this battle and she would make sure that they would win.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm tired," Sakura stretched her arms over her head and let out a giant yawn. "It's been a while since I've done this," she looked around her feet at all the unconscious bodies that were scattered around the quiet park grounds. She wore a red leather jacket with a black short sleeve shirt, jeans, and black boots. She removed the black gloves from her hands and fixed the ribbon on her hair before it fell off. "I was worried I became a little rusty but it looks like I'm getting some of my old style back." She looked all around her to see who was awake and who was knocked out. It had been her third night doing this and she had getting tired of nothing coming up.

"Y-You wench!" she heard a soft voice not to far off from where she was standing. Her eyes brightened that someone was still awake and she practically jumped over to them.

"You're awake," she was so glad that she hadn't knocked everybody out like she had done the last two nights. "It good to see some of you have a goof future in fighting." It really had saddened her to see so many come at her and all of them so weak. They were supposed to be the most feared and respected gang in the country and that meant they had to be strong. She beat nearly half of them with one punch.

"K-Kiba will g-get y-you." It seemed like he was fading in and out of consciousness so she needed to act fast. Quickly she pulled a note from her pocket and handed it too the guy.

"I'm not scared of Kiba or anyone else at Nin High," she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a bright smile. "Please give that note to Ino for me. I know you guys work under her and I want to have a nice little chat with Miss Piggy." She gave him a small wave before running off down the empty park road and escaping into the night.

"_Phase one is set up now all I need to do is wait," _If all went well then she could get Ino to join her side by the next morning. However if he fears came true, her fears being Kiba showed up instead, then she and her friends would be in a lot more trouble than they already were in. She needed to get Ino back on her side if she was going to have any chance with stopping Kiba. She needed to know about him and how much he has changed when she left them and Ino was the girl to go too. She couldn't keep asking Hana without Kiba knowing and she didn't want him to think his family was betraying him. Despite what he was doing he was a guy who cared deeply about his family and was loyal to them, so if he found Hana with her it would only do more damage to his heart. _"I swear I will help you." _She had turned Kiba into this and she was going to be the one to change him back.

"The only question is how?" she had been thinking about this from the moment her friends rescued her from Nin High and got her back her freedom. She was determined to help her friends find better lives than the ones they have been living. Each one has gone through things that made them believe fighting and power were the only options left to feel like they belonged to the world, but Sakura was going to show them a different side. She was going to show them that they didn't need to always fight and they could live a happy life if they let her. "I just can't give up, not ever." It didn't matter what it took she would help them.

"You know it's past your bedtime." She skidded to a halt when she heard that voice. She had been surprised to hear that voice this late at night.

"Neji," she turned around to find Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuga, walking up to her. He was a police officer like everyone else in his family; he worked as a private investigator wearing a light brown jacket with a white dress shirt, matching light brown dress pants and gray dress shoes. He looked very mature and sophisticated and like an easy target to mug if you ever saw him at night but his appearance was deceiving. He and everyone else in his family studied martial arts from the time they could walk and Neji was called a genius in his family. "What are you doing here?" It strange seeing him at a local park so late at night. It would have been normal to see him at home or working on a case around this time instead of him talking a moonlit walk in the park by himself.

He brushed some of his long brown hair away from his eyes and sighed when he finally reached her. "Cleaning up your mess," he took out a notepad and showed her what was written on it. "We've been receiving reports of a young girl fighting a giant group of thugs late at night and I was sent to investigate," he put the pad away and crossed his arms, giving her a disappointed look. "You are lucky Lady Hinata told me of your situation or I would have arrested you on the spot." The way he spoke sometimes bothered Sakura. He always had that "I'm better than you" attitude going on and it drove her insane. When she first met him the first thing she wanted to do was scream and punch him in the face but somehow Naruto had gotten through that attitude of his and got the guy to actually be polite and smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble but I need to do this." If she didn't do this than her plan wouldn't work and she couldn't help her friends. Even if this got her in trouble with the police she would finish this through until the bitter end.

"I know, Lady Hinata had explained to me what is happening," he released his disappointment look and in its place was sympathy. "I know all about your old life and your friends. I find it honorable that you are working so hard for them and I will do as much as I can to keep the officers I work with off your trail but you need to act fast. There is only so much I can do." He warned her and Sakura was glad he was on her side. Having someone like Neji help her out made her feel just a little bit safer. With him than she didn't have to worry about the police catching her or her friends and if they did than Neji could report to her which of her friends got captured and possibly see them.

"Thank you," she gave him a bow of respect, something she knew he approved off and smiled up at him. "I owe you." She left him with that. Her feet taking her down the empty sidewalk and down the path that would take her home to her empty apartment. Her mother wanted to come home early after Sakura told her what happened with Kiba and everything at her school but she had convinced the worried woman that she was fine on her own. With her mother gone she didn't have to worry about someone targeting her, she was already worried enough for her friend's lives.

"This feels so strange," her mind took her back to the days when all she cared about was getting stronger and fighting another person. Her life had revolved around violence and now it revolved around medicine. "I've change a lot haven't I?" she stopped running and stood at the end of her street, her eyes looking at the nice building that was so different from the old worn out house that she used to live in. Her hand went to the back of her hair, the tips just hitting her shoulders and the ribbon she wore was holding on tight. "I've moved on but you're still stuck," she pulled the ribbon off her head, the gentle breeze of the night air blowing her lose pink locks around. Her eyes looking up at the moon, the light always seemed to be following her, guiding her or accusing her. "The moon was shining that night too," the night she decided to change her life and become the persons he is now. "Kiba…I hope at the end of this you and I can be together." she pulled the ribbon to her chest, just above her beating heart and closed her eyes. She could see Kiba, and Shino, and Ino all standing around side her, laughing, and having fun together. From the start of all this she was afraid that even at the end her old friends wouldn't want to be with her anymore. She still cared for them and having them hate her hurt her more than she let the others know. She grew up with them and knowing the people you considered your family hated your very existences hurt. "I think I understand you all a little better now." Tying the ribbon back on her head Sakura ran into her house and changed into her pajamas. She had school the next morning and she wanted at least a few hours of sleep if she was going to have to deal with her classmates.

* * *

"I am going to castrate him," Sakura's hand was shaking and turning white from the fist she was making. Her green eyes glared at the old and broken down desk that was in the place of her regular one. It seemed her classmates still hated her and decided to give her an old broken desk that a "Yanki" like her deserved. The desk was a yellow brown with mold growing out the bottom of it with words and markings written over every corner of the piece of wood. Her chair didn't have a back rest and the sit itself had a giant crack running down the middle of it, like if she sat in it the wood would give out. "Next time I see him I'm going to punch him into next week." She threatened the Inuzuka that was the cause of all of this. Because of his little art display of her classroom her entire class turned on her and they wanted her out.

Currently she was sitting at her teacher's desk while they waited for someone to come in and bring her back a new desk. "I want to know who is responsible for this," Their teacher, Kakashi, was standing at the front of the classroom as he waited for someone to confess. He was not pleased with his classroom's behavior and he was starting to lose his patience. "Very well then," he turned his back on them and word on the board.

**Grade Point Average Quiz/Test**

"Until someone confesses I will be giving you all quizzes where each question you get wrong drops your grade point average," He was already starting to hand out paper for his class to take the test. "The ones I know who didn't do this are free to do as they like for the rest of the period while the rest of you will be taking this test." He explained so that meant Sakura and her friends could leave if they wanted.

"Sensei, that's not fair!" A girl named Ami stood up and pointed at Sakura, eyes glaring at the bored/annoyed looking pink haired girl. "It's only because of her that we're all suffering. She's a delinquent that is causing us all problems. She needs to be expelled and-!"

"That's enough," Kakashi was angry now, he was upset with his class before but Ami just made it worse. "I will not tolerate your behavior. You say it is Sakura's fault you're in this mess but how is it her fault? Did she put in that rotten desk? Did she destroy the classroom? Did she make you all hate her?" his visible eye looked at every one of his students, the ones that hated Sakura had their heads down while Naruto and the others were watching their sensei. "All she did was live her life and make mistakes. That is something that I know all of you do, so do not come in my classroom and say she is at fault because she made bad choices in her life." The entire class was silent, their teacher's words sinking into them and two boys stood up from the back row.

"We did it." They confessed to moving Sakura's desk and even told them where she could find her old one.

"Now that that is all settled," Kakashi went back to the board and erased what he wrote before. "I will be giving you a slip that has a specific lifestyle written on it and I want you all to write an essay. This essay will require you to look deep inside your hearts and determine how you would live that type of life you have been given." He pulled out a box and passed it around the class letting everyone pick, when it came time for Sakura he skipped over her.

"I want you to write about your old life," he smiled at her through his mask that he always wore. "I want to hear about your old life and what that Sakura change and become this Sakura." He patted her on the head, eyes gentle and no signs of hate or anger anywhere. Her teacher cared for her, worried about her, and Sakura was happy she came to this school. Despite everything that was happening with her classmates, she was happy that she went to this school.

"You got it sensei." She would write him as much as her hand would let her. She would work until her hand hurt and she was forced to put her pencil down.

_Ring_

"Class dismissed." Kakashi announced and everyone raced out of the classroom. Some stayed in their seats and waited for Sakura to leave before them. Whether it was because they were still afraid of her or ashamed for how they were acting she didn't know and at this point she didn't really care. She was thinking of something else.

"_Ino…" _the girl must have gotten her note that she gave the guy last night. In it she wrote that she wanted to challenge her and see who was the strongest between them. They were best friends but they were also rivals, always competing who was stronger or better looking or anything that could turn into a competition between them. She knew Ino hated losing, like everyone in that group did, and most of all she hated losing to Sakura. _"She should have responded by now." _Even if it had only been last night, Ino's rivalry and hatred of her should have made the girl respond to her by now. She wanted to know what was taking her so long.

"_Did Kiba find out?" _That had been her biggest fear. If he did somehow find out than it could cause a lot of problems for her and she didn't need to deal with them right now. Right now she had to focus on Ino before going after him.

"Sakura?" Hinata had been walking with her and could see the worry look that she wore. "Is everything alright?"

She felt bad for worrying the girl but she couldn't help it. All this thinking and worrying was starting to get to her. "Urgh!" she put her hands in her hair and stared out the window in the hallway. She didn't feel like going to her next class. "This is killing me." She should have chosen better words. A rose flew past her through the open window, cutting a few pieces of her air as it flew by, and landed with a sharp thud on the wall. Sakura gasped and looked at the flower, it looked like a regular fake rose but the tip of it had a blade on the end. A note hung from the blade, a note with Sakura's name written on it.

"Hinata," She ripped the flower and note off the wall and ran towards the exit of her school. "Tell the others I skipped and went home." She called over her shoulder and in a matter of seconds was out the school and hopping over the fence. She needed to get home and fast before she missed her chance. So she raced home and changed out of her uniform and into a dark pink turtle neck shirt with no sleeves and white wings on the back, matching pink gloves that went past her elbows, with a jean skirt, black knee length socks and ankle boots. She grabbed her backpack full of her medical supply and ran out the door. The whole way home and back she read the note she had received.

"_Sakura, you made the worst mistake of you life by challenging me. _

_I don't know what's gotten into that mind of yours but if you think I'm just going to let you do what you want you are so wrong! _

_I am, Ino Yamanaka, the heir to the Yamanaka family and I will not be treated in such a way. Not by a traitor like you. _

_If you want to fight me so badly than come to the field we used to go to as kids before noon and I'll take your challenge." _

She did it. She got Ino's reply and now she needed to get to the field before the time limit was up. Ino hated to be kept waiting and it would be better for her not to antagonize her, at least not yet. She needed to talk to Ino first before she fought her, if she could just get through to her than maybe, just maybe, she could get her old best friend back on her side. _"I hope I can make it there." _She hoped on a train and rode it back into her old town. If felt strange knowing she could now travel between the two towns and not worry about having her freedom taken away.

The train ride was like her last, her sitting down on one end and thinking about her past. She and Ino had been best friends before she and Kiba ever became a couple. They were always together, playing together and fighting together. Even when they became rivals they still continued to play together. She missed talking with her best friend and wanted her back and that was what this fight was all about. She would get her best friend back. _"We've been through a lot, you and I." _her eyes looked out the window, watching all the building pass her by as she remembered her times with Ino.

/Flashback/

"_Hey Sakura," Ino was sitting alone with her on the roof of their middle school while Kiba and Shino went to fight some seniors that decided to disrespect them. "Are you and Kiba really going out?" _

_Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes at the question. She had been getting asked that all day by people and it was starting to get really annoying. "Yes, we are. He asked me last night when I went over his house." _

"_I see," Ino had a strange faraway look in her eyes. "Well you better not turn into one of those people that make their boyfriend their whole world and forget about your friends." She flicked her forehead and crossed her arms. _

_Sakura groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not. I'm only dating the guy, not marrying him." _

"_Not yet," Ino pulled her legs to her chest and leaned her head back against the fence, looking up at the sky. "Kiba really likes you. He has for a long time and I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you when we finally leave this place." Her voice was soft, something it never was and that worried Sakura. She knew Ino, she was loud and confidant but this girl in front of her was acting the complete opposite. _

"_Just what are you saying?" she watched the blonde; her eyes still head that faraway look in them. _

"_I'm saying that if he does ask you or even if you date another man that you don't forget about me," she looked at Sakura, blue eyes shining, almost like she was about to cry. "My mom already did so I don't want the only other girl in my life to forget about me and leave." _

/End Flashback/

"_Ino's mom had lost her mind when Ino was only six. An attack on the house caused her to have a mental break down and now she's in the hospital, just sitting there and living a life inside her mind." _Sakura knew about Ino's mother. How much it had affected the girl and she knew why Ino hated her so much now. After losing her mother that thought of losing her drove her to believe everyone would leave her. "I swear, I will help you." It didn't matter if she got beaten to a bloody pulp, at the end of this she would help Ino come to her side.

When it came to her stop Sakura ran off the train and down the empty streets of her old neighborhood. Even with months of her no longer living there and her new style the people still seemed to recognize her, some giving her looks of fear and the other giving her looks of anger. Whether they were because they knew she had left Kiba's change or because they just hated her was their own problem, Sakura didn't focus on them.

So she let them stare at her and ran as fast as her black ankle boots would take her and ran to the field that she knew was full of cosmos flowers this time of year.

"I'm glad you made it on time, Sakura." Ino was already there waiting for her. In a purple leather jacket with a black shirt under it, skinny dark blue jeans with dark purple leather high heeled boots.

"Ino," she stared into the clear blue eyes of her old best friend and felt her heart tighten. She didn't know how she missed it when she went to Nin High last time but she could see it clearly now. Behind the hate in those sky blue eyes there was sadness. "I wouldn't miss it." She smiled at her best friend and he heart leaped with anticipation. This was it. The battle that would start a chain reaction whether she won or lost.

Ino raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What are you smiling about?" she questioned, not liking how the smile was on Sakura's face. It confused her.

Sakura only shook her head. "Nothing, I'll tell you later." She dropped her bag with a soft thud and took a set forward, Ino doing the same.

"Just what was this about anyways?" Ino questioned again, wanting answers from the pink haired girl. "You said in your note that you didn't want Kiba knowing you contacted me. Why is that?"

Sakura looked at the girl in front of her. Despite the cold voice she was receiving she could hear the tone that was hiding underneath it. "Because I wanted this battle to be just between you and me. I'm going to fight with you over Kiba or any other guy. This fight is for you and me only." She spoke her reasons. Had Kiba known about it than he would have come to watch and she wouldn't be able to see Ino's true self. It would either be clouded over by fear or anger and she didn't want that. She wanted to fight Ino the way she used to back when she still was in the Nin school system.

Seemingly shocked by that Ino just scoffed and got herself ready. "I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours and I don't really care. I've been waiting months to do this."

"What a coincidence," Sakura got herself ready too. Hands already balled into fists as she got into a fighting stance. "So have I." That started it.

The two girls ran at each other, both aiming punches and kicks of equal strength at their opponent and them catching each hit. It stayed like that for a while, the two would punch and they would catch the hit and the same with kicking. They knew each other; they had fought together before and they knew the other's fighting style. This would be a battle of wits and endurances more than strength and power. So they fought on in the open field full of cosmos flowers, the wind blowing petals all around them as each girl gave another punch to their opponent. The spot they picked had meaning to them and it only gave them more reason to fight because while they had different ending, both were fighting for the same reasons. So they gave it their all with the next kicks, punches, and other attacks to finish this battle and come out victorious. They both wanted to win desperately and prove something to the other. "You've gotten pretty good, Sakura," Ino panted, wiping some blood away from her bleeding lip. Sakura had managed to land a few good hits on her but the damage was the same on Sakura as well. "But now it's time for me to take this match to another level." Ino did a back flip and shot out over two dozen red roses, all of them having sharpened blazed on the ends of them.

Sakura was able to jump out of the way of all two dozen blades and land safely off to the side. Ino's attack came faster than she was used too but she already knew it wouldn't be as easy as she hoped it would be. So she took in a deep breath and stood on her feet and went in for another attack. "What the-?" she fell to her knees, her hands shaking and her mind was spinning. What was happening to her? She felt like something was wrapping around her mind and taking it for a giant spin. She couldn't think straight or even get her body to move correctly, but she had to do something before her entire body shut down.

Ino's laughter came floating into her ears. "It's a new trick of mine. While you may be able to dodge to attack itself the powder that on the flower tips can still be spread. Especially when we're outside and the wind carries it," Even with her mind spinning and the world looking like one giant mess of colors Sakura could still see that amused grin on her face. "Face it, Sakura. You're too much of a goody-goody to fight me like you used to. You've changed too much, you became weak and now you're going to be put through the same amount of pain you put all of use through when you left us," In a flash Ino jumped at her, one hand raised and aiming at Sakura's head. "I'll use my family special attack. It won't kill you but it'll do enough that you'll relive every tragic moment of your life until you beg me to kill you!" Ino was at her, fingers already in position to hit the pressure points in Sakura's head to make the memories she hide away surface and make her wish for death. "It's over, Sakura!"

Ino's hand was coming down, she would only have to touch Sakura's head once and she would win this battle.

"No, it's not." Sakura caught Ino's hand just before the tips of her nails could touch her forehead. Her mind was no longer spinning, eyes clear, and she finally had control over her body again.

"H-How?" Ino was shocked. Her blue eyes were wide with confusion and anger at Sakura's sudden movements. "You shouldn't be able to move your hand or any parts of your body. No one can break free after they've inhaled the powder my family makes!"

Sakura smirked at the blonde's words and stood up on her legs, her body no longer shaking and back under her control. "You're not the only one who understand the human mind, Ino," She released Ino's hand and jumped back, revealing three cuts on her leg. With her nails she had cut herself and left three swallow cuts running along her thigh. "I'm studying to become a doctor so I know the human body just as well as you do, maybe even better. Face it Ino," Sakura pulled out a bandage from her pocket and put it on her thigh. "I'm not the same Sakura you used to fight with." She wasn't that same girl that used violence to feel special about herself.

"You…You bitch!" Ino jumped at her, a fury of kicks and punches. Blue eyes blinded by the rage she was feeling deep inside her as Sakura easily dodged every attack.

"Knock it off," with enough force she aimed a punch at the side of Ino's head, hitting the tree behind her and making a giant dent in the harden wood of it all. "I'm not going to fight you when you're like this. I came here to fight the Ino Yamanaka that knows how to uses a person's own mind against them," she pulled her hand out of the tree, no scratches or splinters in her hand or any pain at all. "I won't fight someone who's blinded by anger." She walked away at that, leaving the panting blonde leaning against the broken tree.

"Sakura," Ino was not pleased at her walking away like that. "I refuse to let this happen!" she ran at her, a fist raised and aimed at Sakura's head. She was no longer thinking, just aiming a fist and hoping it would hit its mark. Sakura saw this and held her stance, she wouldn't move and instead caught Ino's wrist and stopped the attack from even happening.

Ino tried breaking free from Sakura's grip, twisting and screaming until finally she used her other hand to grab the front of Sakura's shirt and made her come closer. "Why…" she whispered out, no longer screaming or angered. Her voice was soft and held an emotion in it that had Sakura hadn't heard for a while come from the usual loud and confidant girl. "Why didn't you take me with you?" Tears fell from blue eyes as they looked into green ones. "If you were going to leave why didn't you take me with you?" Ino cried, falling to her knees in a defeated slump. Sakura had won the battle.

"Because I didn't want to cause anymore problems for you or your family." She sat in front of the crying girl and embraced her in a hug. She had thought about telling Ino about her plan but she had known about the trouble between her and her father and she didn't want to cause anymore problems.

"I wouldn't care if that happened," Ino pulled her closer to her, trying to get more into the hug and cried into Sakura. "My entire family only cares about the stupid clan and I'm only friends with Kiba and Shino because of my family. I hated it all but…" she took in deep breathes, trying to calm herself down so she could speak. "It only became fun after you joined the group. You didn't care about what family I was in or how much stuff you could get by being with me. You were my best friends and when you left I-I-I…it hurt so much. I already lost my mom and I didn't want to lose you too!" it was coming out; all of it was finally coming out.

"I'm sorry," Sakura hugged Ino close. She hadn't known how much she had hurt her best friend until now and she wanted to make up for all of that. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted a different life that didn't involve e hurting other people. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She apologized for the pain she had put her through and held her best friend close.

The two remained that way for a quiet moment, Ino still crying while Sakura held her and let the tears spill. She would wait until she was feeling better to talk some more. "Sakura," finally Ino picked her head up to speak. "Can I come too?" she asked if she could join her.

Sakura didn't need to think twice about it. "Yes." That was what she wanted all along and now she got it. Ino Yamanaka, her best friend from the gang was back on her side and now her plan was finally in progress.

"Thank you." Ino thanked her and the two girls left the field and headed to Ino's house where they would talk to her father about letting her transfer into Sakura's school.

* * *

"There she is!" Shikamaru pointed at the pink lock of hair he saw sitting down in chair at the park's café.

"Sakura," Naruto and the others ran over to her. Looks of worry and concern shinning bright in their eyes. "Are you-?" Naruto halted in his steps and every followed soon after. They were shocked by what they were seeing.

"Huh?" Sakura stared at them in confusion as she sipped her tea. "What's wrong with you guys?" Their behavior was weirding her out.

"Just ignore them, Sakura," Ino told her best friend, taking a small sip of her own tea. "Let's enjoy ourselves as we celebrate my transfer."

"T-T-Transfer?" Naruto gasped out, eyes wide with realization.

Sakura gave them a sheepish smile. "Ino is transferring to our school tomorrow."

"What?" Her five friends all looked at her like she had sprouted another head.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru looked at the blonde in shock. The last time he saw her was when they went to Nin High and she wasn't acting so friendly back than.

"Yes," Ino answered for her friend. "I decided it would be more fun to hang with people that didn't live with animals and acted a little more human." They all knew she was referring to Kiba and Shino.

"Sakura," Sasuke called to her this time. "Are you sure we can trust her?" he looked questionably at the blonde that was winking at him.

"I'm sure. Ino is on our side so you guys don't have to worry so much." Sakura tried reassuring her friends but she knew it would take them more than that to get used to the idea that their enemy is now their friend.

"You shouldn't doubt me so much," Ino sipped more of her tea and asked for a re-fill from their waiter. "After all I can tell you all the little secrets about Kiba and his family." She smiled at them all, a knowing look in her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed and sat down at the table next to them, the other soon joining him. "She's right. We need the information she has and if Sakura says we can trust her than we shouldn't doubt her."

Ino laughed and smiled at Shikamaru. "Good choice brain-boy, now do me a favor and go order me that delicious looking cheese cake. I'm might as well enjoy myself tonight before going back on my diet." Shikamaru and everyone sighed at Ino's spoiled princess behavior.

Sakura just gave a weak chuckle and looked at all her friends. _"This is going to take some getting used too." _she just hoped they would all become friends by the time her next plan went into action. She would go after Shino next before finally going to Kiba and she needed everyone's help if she was going to win this battle.


	7. Chapter 7

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life." Sakura had been walking to school like a regular high school student would do. She took in the beauty of nature, listened to the sounds of the little animals, and smiled at the sun and the beautiful day before her. Wrong! Actually she spent it walking only five blocks before getting attacked by a random gang, defeating them all with ease before being suddenly kidnapped by Shino and was now riding in a limo next to him. She really wished she had just home in bed today.

"How are you Sakura?" Shino spoke in his usual monotone voice which meant Sakura couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "Our last encounter was cut short so I did not get the chance to ask you." He had his hands curried in the pockets of his jacket and that worried her.

Sakura sat up straight, hands on her lap and curled into small fists. "I've been fine," She knew that he was breaking the rule of the wish they made but something told her that where they were going it didn't matter. "My life here is good. I'm happy here."

"That is good to hear," she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "Things have certainly changed after you left." She knew what he meant; Hana had explained Kiba's behavior after she had left him. He had changed and no one liked it. "Perhaps now that Ino has left and things are working in your favor you can get our lives back to normal." What he said surprised her.

"Wait? You want to help me?" That was not what she was expecting. Shino was Kiba's best friend; they were buddies and trusted each other. If Shino went over to her side than she didn't want to know how it would affect Kiba.

"I've been helping you," he had his arms crossed as he spoke, keeping his body language unreadable as well as his voice. "The gate was supposed to close the moment you fell to the ground by the chain but I was able to stop it and help you escape. Kiba wanted to put a picture of you fighting in the middle of a gang war but I convinced him to put the picture of how you used to look instead. He had almost seen the note you left for Ino but I was able to keep him from reading it." How the hell had she missed this?

"Why?" she had missed so much that it didn't seem possible. None of this suddenly seemed real. "Why help me? You're Kiba's best friend so why do you want to help me so badly?"

"Because you're the one he loves and he'll change for you," they had stopped at a stop light; she wondered where he was taking her. "Ino and him are no longer engaged to be married thanks to you," Sakura was surprised. She didn't know Ino had broken it off already. They had only just fought yesterday. "She told her father she would leave the clan if he kept trying to control her like that. So to keep her from leaving her father agreed to let her transfers and break off the engagement. It's only because it was broken that Kiba is overlooking her leaving and not having your friends attacked by a group of gangs." She winced at his words.

"So what do you want me to do?" she had a plan in her mind but if Shino had one as well than it would be even better. He always did come up with good strategies when they fought together and he was very smart too.

"You will go to Kiba and agree to be his fiancé and from there you can work slowly on him, making him go back to how he used to be." Suddenly she found the bug man very stupid.

"Not happening," she kicked open the limo door before the light turned green. "I want to save Kiba but because he wants me to help him not because I have to control him to do so." She slammed the door shut and started walking back towards school. She would go back to school and complain to her friends what had just happened to her. She was just kidnapped but she was more pissed off about what Shino said instead of what he did.

"Boys are so stupid." She mumbled to herself and hoped in the taxi that came. She gave him the directions to her school and sat in silences the whole way. She needed to think about all of this.

By the way Shino contacted her meant that Kiba had no idea that what he was doing. So that had to mean that he was telling the truth and really wanted to help her. Or maybe that was just the trap they set for her? There were too many questions and not enough answers. "I have a headache." She rubbed the side of her head, maybe it would be better if she skipped school today. Most of her class hated her and going there would only cause her friends more problems, and she needed to think of a new plan now. Shino may be willing to help but by how much and at what cost. She needed time to think. "What abut Ino?" she had almost forgotten that today was the Yamanaka's first day at her school. "I'm sure everyone can handle Ino without me," Her friends knew how to handle themselves. "What could happen with just being left alone with Ino?"

"Taxi!"

She called for transportation and she needed it fast. Ino can be scary when angry and she didn't want anything happening to her friends. She needed them to help her with Kiba and Shino and because she didn't want Ino to put them in the hospital because she was having a tantrum. So she got in the car and made the drive go through three stop lights, two stop signs, and drive at full speed until they pulled up at her school with a violent stop. "Thank you." She handed him the right amount of cash needed for the ride and ran to her homeroom. She was late and worried that something might have already happened.

"Nice of you to join us, Sakura," she had just entered her homeroom with a giant burst and was expecting to see the worst but instead she only saw curious glances and the now familiar glares. Kakashi was teaching in front of the class and Ino was standing next to him, a wide grin on her face when she saw Sakura. "Now than, take your seat so I can introduce our new student." Sakura only managed a small nod and went to her seat. She had been expecting the girls crying and the boys bowing down to Ino, that's what her old school was like.

"_Maybe this really will be different?" _she smiled and gave a small giggle. She had freaked herself out for nothing and she was proud of her best friend. Things looked like they would turn out fine.

"Okay, why don't you introduce yourself since the principle didn't give me your name," Kakashi sat down at his desk and put his covered face in his favorite orange book. Only Sakura knew that the book was about sex, she's seen Kiba and a few other boys read it. Actually it kind of disturbed her that her teacher would read porn books during class but she wasn't about to say anything.

"Very well," Ino took a step forward, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and gave the class a sexy smile. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, the next head of the Yamanaka clan. I specialize in flowers and poisons so be careful not to get on my bad side. I'm also looking for a great boyfriend so guys if you think you can, I dare you to come and try to win my heart." She finished her introduction and it ended up with everyone in the class other than Sakura to retreat to the back of the room. Even Kakashi moved away from Ino after her introduction started.

Sakura slammed her head on her desk and sighed. _"I was wrong. This is going to be one giant headache." _She would have to talk with Ino later about what she should and what she shouldn't talk about to their classmates.

"Great, now we have another delinquent," Ami's voice could be heard over the retreating group. Sakura scoffed when she heard the word "Delinquent_"_. They weren't just some stupid kids trying to get attention, her and everyone at Nin High were real fighters. "Just what the hell are they suddenly coming here for? Don't they have some stupid run down school to go to where their parents don't have to look at them?" Ami didn't know what she was saying and that was dangerous. Her words hit a nerve for both Sakura and Ino and both girls wouldn't tolerate being talked down to. They wouldn't allow Ami to talk badly about them or their families or their friends at Nin High.

"Sakura, calm down," Naruto and Sasuke were by her side as soon as she stood up, hands balled tights into fists and she was glowing red from anger. "Don't let her get to you. That's just what she wants and you're smart enough to know that." They were calming her down and out of the corner of her eye she saw that Shikamaru and Chouji were doing the same to Ino.

With a sigh, Sakura calmed herself and sat back down in her seat. "You're right." She hated Ami, she wanted nothing more than to strangle the stupid girl, but her friends were right. She needed to stay calm and just ignore the loud and annoying girl.

"You can't be serious," While Sakura was able to calm down, Ino was a different story. She broke away from the two boys that were trying to calm her and marched over to Sakura. "You're actually going to let some stupid girl like her get away with saying that?" Ino pointed to the back of the room where Ami was and glared at the smirking female. "The old you would have punched her through the wall for ever talking like that." With a huff Ino crossed her arms and looked down at Sakura.

"This is different Ino," Sakura needed to calm her down before a fight broke out or they got expelled. "This school isn't Nin High and we're not the same people that we used to be. We need to follow the rules and ignore stupid people like her." she needed her best friend to see that. If they were going to go to regular school than Ino needed to understand that she couldn't solve every little problem with fighting.

Ino only scoffed at her words, "Okay, I get it," she sat down in the desk next to Sakura and placed one cheek in her hand. "I just hope you don't stay this soft after Kiba marries you." And her words made the whole room freeze.

"What?" Everyone, including Sakura, screamed in shock at the blonde's words.

"Sakura is Kiba's fiancé." Ino said it with a shrug, as if this was a normal matter.

"What?" Only to Sakura this was anything but normal. "When did I agree to be his fiancé?" she was in the blonde's face, wants answers to her new and sudden engagement.

"Well it's pretty obvious that once this is all over that Kiba's going to marry you. I mean the boy is still in love with you so it's only a matter of time now." Ino took out a nail file and began fixing her nails.

Suddenly Shino's plan came running right back. "Did Shino put this idea in your head?"

"Shino?" Ino looked surprised at the mention of the boy's name. "No, this was something I decided on my own," her blue eyes stared suspiciously at her green one. "Why?"

Sakura knew this wasn't the time or the place to be discussing things but Ino didn't know that and she was worried. "I'll tell you later at lunch." She hoped that her friend wouldn't put up to much of a fight. She needed to talk with all her friends and tell them about her morning encounter but she needed to do it when they were alone. Who knows who could be listening and if they could somehow tell Kiba. She had made a lot of enemies of her classmates and she could name a few off the top of her head that wanted her gone.

So they waited for lunch to come, each of them on edge as they waited for the bell to ring so they could talk about Sakura and what she was saying in homeroom. When the bell finally did ring they all sprinted up to the roof and locked the door once they were all up, doing a quick check to make sure they were alone Sakura explained about her ride with Shino and what he wanted her too do.

"So he wants you to be Kiba's fiancé because he thinks it will turn the guy back to normal?" Naruto looked skeptic, like the plan was too crazy even for someone like him. "I don't know sounds like it could be a trap."

"Doubt it," Ino scoffed at Naruto and took a small bite out of her salad. "Shino isn't the type to play dirty tricks. Kiba is but not Shino." Sakura agreed, she knew how the bug man acted but something did seem off about him today when they talked.

"Maybe it's both?" could that be it? Was Shino trying to trap her into staying with Kiba because he was so desperate to get his best friend back? "Maybe he wants what Kiba wants," Everyone but Ino looked at her like she was crazy. "Think about it, Shino is Kiba's closest friend so that means he'll do anything to help him," they were starting to look at her like she was less crazy. "Maybe he wants me to go because that's what Kiba wants. Kiba wants me by his side and Shino thinks if I do that than things will go back to normal." Now they understood.

"Makes sense," Shikamaru sighed and laid down on his back to stare up at the clouds. "From what you've described means this guy is smart and plans ahead, so it could be possible that he is planning a trap for you. Expect it's not a trap we would expect."

"Right," Sakura understood what he meant. "Instead of trapping me physically I'll be trapped emotionally and possibly mentally as well. I won't want to leave Kiba's side and in turn be going along with Shino's plan." Now that they understood the bug man's plan they needed to think of a way to avoid it.

"It's obvious Shino wants you to go to Kiba willingly so maybe we can use that to our advantage," Sasuke came in, his hands crossed and chin resting on top of them. "If we get him to think that you're willing maybe we can catch him off guard enough for us to capture him instead."

"You really think it will work?" Ino wasn't sure about this. The plan sounded risky and she didn't want to hurt her friends.

"It'll be fine," Sasuke motioned towards Naruto. "We'll just send this idiot in and Shino will be on our side by the end of the day just to shut him up."

"Hey!" Naruto wasn't too happy with the insult and tried starting a fight with Sasuke. "You take that back." The two boys went at each other, yelling, screaming, and punching each other for the rest of lunch.

"Are they okay?" Ino has seen a lot of fights in her life but this one was completely different.

"They're fine," Sakura just waved them off. "They do this everyday." She pointed to all their friends on the roof that was ignoring the fighting boys and eating their lunches peacefully.

"Weird." Ino mumbled, taking another bite of her salad.

"You get used to it." Sakura shrugged, popping in another piece of her own lunch. She wished her mom would come home soon, she was a decent cook but all she could really make was rice and cookies. Not a healthy lunch but it was all she could do. She didn't have enough money to buy the school's lunch everyday so she would settle for this and wait until her mother returned.

"So when should we do this?" Chouji asked, finishing off his third bag of barbeque flavored chips and starting on his fourth bag.

"Shino is smart so it's not like we can set a date for this to work," Sakura sighed, finishing off the cookies she made. She really wished her mother would come home soon so she could eat a decent meal. "He's a patient man so we'll just have to wait for him to strike first before we can even begin." It was strange dealing with someone that was the opposite of Kiba. She was used to the rush of attacks, not the sitting and waiting types. Luckily they had Shikamaru on their side someone who was an excellent stargazer so they had one advantage to them.

There was only one real problem.

Sakura looked up above at the sky and saw butterflies flying above them, along with flies flying around Chouji's empty bags of chips. This was normal but today it made her nervous. Shino's family trained bugs and they could use them to spy on people, getting the information need and have the bugs se their bodies together to spell out what was being said. _"Maybe we should continue this inside?" _not that it would do much good. Bugs were everywhere so being inside wouldn't help them anymore than discussing their plans outside. _"If Shino is watching us than it means we could even have less time to do this or we'll be waiting a while for him to strike." _She didn't know the bug man that well, Kiba was the only real one who could understand him. Even after spending years together he was always a mystery to her.

"S-Sakura," Hinata sat down next to her, one hand covering her mouth as she whispered into her ear. "I-I don't know much a-about S-Shino but t-to me he seems r-really nice," Sakura raised an eyebrow, showing her confusion but stayed silent to let Hinata continue. "H-He is doing all this f-for K-Kiba so m-maybe we can t-talk to him. I-If we can talk to h-him like y-you did with I-Ino than maybe we won't have to fight him."

"_Talk to Shino?" _she thought it over. While what Hinata said made sense it was still really risky. She still didn't understand the boy all that well so talking to him may do more harm than good. _"Maybe but what other choice do we have?" _Shino was dangerous and they had to be careful around him. "Okay, we'll do that," it made a lot more sense than any other plan they had. "But I want you with me when it happens." Sakura may not understand the Shino but it seemed Hinata did and she needed that. After only one encounter and than hearing about the boy it looked like Hinata understood him more than she did and that could help her so much. If Hinata understood him than she knew what needed to be said to get him to come over to their side.

"O-Okay, I-I'll do what I can." Hinata tried to sound brave but Sakura could see that she was nervous.

"Relax," she wrapped one arm around the shy girl's shoulder and pulled her into a gentle half hug with a gentle smile. "I'm nervous too but everything will be alright."

Hinata returned the smile and the hug. "Yeah, you're right." She said this with confidence and without stuttering. She trusted Sakura and if she said things would be fine than she would believe that and not be afraid.

"Great." She was glad that Hinata wasn't nervous anymore. Despite being extremely shy she was an amazing fighter like the rest of her family and Sakura needed that in case all of this failed and they were left with fighting in a gang war.

"_It won't come to that," _Sakura looked at the clear blue sky above her, the bugs still flying around but she ignored them for now. The wind blew by, a gentle breeze coming through and making her pink hair blow in the wind and highlighting the determination that was shining in her eyes. _"No matter what I will win this fight and we'll all be able to live our lives happily." _She knew each one of her friends have lived in a world filled with only darkness but now she wanted to be the light that guides them out of that dark place. _"Each one of them has suffered and I want to help them get out of that life." _She got out and made a better life for herself and she would do the same for the friends she cared so deeply for. _"I swear I will help you." _

"Well you two sure are close." Ino commented, her hands clenching the salad bowl in her lap. She looked annoyed for being left out of the little moment.

"Relax Ino," Sakura opened her other arm and pulled Ino into a hug as well. "You're still my best friend. You both are," They were two totally different people but even with them being so different Sakura considered these two girls her very best friends and she wanted them to stay that way forever. "Now come on, let's eat before Naruto and Sasuke's fights get so out of control our lunches go flying again." she added taking another cookie out of her lunch box.

"They really get that bad?" Ino asked, finishing off her salad. She told them she was on a diet and she was sticking to it, although Sakura thought she was skinning enough the blonde believed she was fat and needed to lose weight.

"You have no idea." Sakura muttered, her mind picturing all the fights Naruto and Sasuke have gone through and how bad some of them really were.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata's soft voice brought her out of the long and annoying memories of the two boy's fights. "I-Is that all y-you're eating?" she pointed to the rice and cookies that was in the small pink lunch box.

She frowned and had a hungry look on her face as she answered, "It all I can make that won't cause me to die from food poisoning," Sakura really hated that's he couldn't cook more. Her mother offered to pay for cooking lessons but she told her not to waste her money and said she would sign up for the cooking class that was free at her school. So far she had blown up the microwave three times and caused four fires all in the first month of the school year. "Until my mom gets back I'm doing all the cooking for myself and this is all I can make." She really sucked at cooking and hated it.

"Here," she looked down and saw a light blue wrapped bento box placed in front of her. It was still wrapped perfectly and waiting to be eaten. "T-The cook at m-my h-house always m-makes m-me to big o-of an l-lunch. I-I usually g-give it to C-Chouji b-but you c-can have it."

"Hinata," Sakura had tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you!" she cried and hugged the girl before taking the delicious lunch and devouring it all. She hasn't had a descent meal in over two weeks and she was starving.

"I-I'm glad t-to help." A light pink blush stained Hinata's cheeks. She was happy that she could help Sakura. She knew that she had to be going through a lot and not eating could be bad so she was glad to help out in whatever way she could.

Lunch ended soon after, with both Naruto and Sasuke going to the nurse's office with bruises covering their body and both muttering insults at each other. Sakura had explained to Ino in private what topics she can talk about and what she shouldn't mention. Anything involving fighting or the gang or her family and its long history of being with the Yakuza were all bad topics. Luckily for Sakura she could keep Ino's attention off that with a simple fashion magazine and by introducing her to the gardening club. _"It looks like Ino is enjoying herself." _She smiled and walked away from the green house that the gardening club kept all their planets. School was finally over and she wanted nothing more than to go home and take a nice nap. All this planning and worrying really drained her and if she was going to fight than she needed her energy.

She reached the schoolyard and walked towards the gate. She was alone because Naruto and Sasuke had to stay after with Kakashi for fighting and Shikamaru and Chouji were busy looking up more information on Kiba's and Shino's families. Shikamaru called it all a drag but he would rather be prepared than sorry. "That reminds me, I still have to finish Kakashi-sensei's report," he wanted to know about her old life and everything she ha gone through that made her change into the Sakura that he saw everyday. "I'll have to…huh?" she looked up when the sight of blue hair caught her eye. "Hinata!" she called to her friend, happy she found someone to walk home with.

The Hyuga heiress turned around to wave back and waited at the gate for Sakura to catch up so they could walk home together. "S-Sakura, are you – " her words died on her mouth when she was thrown into the backseat of a car. With her back turned to the road she had failed to see a black limo pull up behind her and a person dressed in black get out. Only when they put a hand over her mouth and pulled her into the backseat of the vehicle did any of them realize what had just happened.

"Hinata!" Sakura ran to the gate in time for the car to speed away and out of her sights. "Damn it!" she punched the wall next to her, leaving a giant crack in it and cursed. Her friend was just kidnapped in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears stung to her eyes from her failure and she wanted to run and get the others to help her. _"I have to hurry." _There was no time for any of that, she wiped her eyes from the tears and took off. She had a good feeling of who kidnapped Hinata and she would get them. First she called Neji and told him what happened and what she was doing about it; he said he would have police cars all around the area and for her to leave her phone on so they could track her in case she needed any help. She called Shikamaru next and he would call all their friends and look around their town in case she was wrong about where Hinata really was.

"_I can't believe he would sneak this low," _the limo had no license plate but she knew that Kiba was behind this. Shino wasn't this type of person and his main target was her not Hinata. There would be no point in kidnapping her and if he was still the same man she knew than he would have done his research and found out that Hinata was the daughter and heir to the Hyuga Clan, the main police force in the country. He wouldn't risk kidnapping her but Kiba would, he would do it and not even realize who he was kidnapping. _"I'm gonna make sure he never does something this stupid ever again!" _her eyes glowed red from anger as she jumped on the train and waited by the door, her foot tapping with impatience. This wasn't the first time Kiba's lack of research on a person has gotten them in trouble but she was going to make sure it was the last time. _"If he does anything to Hinata I'm going kill him!" _already she was thinking of ways to make him cry and suffer if any harm came upon her friend.

When the train door opened Sakura ran out in a burst of speed and headed for Nin High. The school would still be in session for another two hours because they didn't let them out until they knew the kids from the other school were all at home and safe from any fights the Nin students might start. Not that it mattered, so many cut class that it didn't surprise her when she jumped the fence and landed in the schoolyard that she met the stares of more than half the school. The only kids that went to class were usually there to hook-up or mess with the teachers.

Of course they all remembered her and tried coming at her but Sakura was in no mood to be bothered by them. Despite being in her uniform she was able to beat all of them without getting a single scratch and made her way through the school. The few that were in class watched in wondered as she walked down the halls she once ruled over along with Kiba, Shino, and Ino. All four were feared and respected in this school and it brought back memories with each step but she wouldn't let her past get the better of her. She may have enjoyed her time with Kiba but what he had done now made her to angry to care about the past they shared. "Kiba Inuzuka," she called out once reaching the roof and kicking the door wide open. "I'm gonna make you regret ever being born stupid!" she slammed the door shut and walked towards him and his giant dog Akamaru.

"Sakura," he greeted her with a small wave, he was lying down on his back against Akamaru with his hands behind his head. He had the most relaxed look on his face and that just made her want to punch him even more. "What's up? Any special reason why you're here at our school and insulting me?" he didn't open his once since she arrived and that pissed her off even more.

"That's enough," she grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him only an inch from her face. "I didn't come here for games Kiba I want my friend back! Give her back to me!" her free hand was balled into a fist, ready to either fight or defend herself. She would not leave this place without Hinata, even if she had to walk away with bruises all over her body and blood gushing out of her.

Finally Kiba opened his eyes to her and they made a shiver run down her spine. They were so sharp it felt like they were really cutting into her soul. "Now why should I do anything for you?" he put his hand over hers but his grip was weak, he wasn't trying to get her to let him go. "You left me so I don't have to do anything for you." He glared at her, anger finally coming out and he pushed her away from him, relaxing back against Akamaru once again.

"Would you get over that already!" she was getting tired of hearing the same old tune. "I get it already! I betrayed you and the whole gang. I'm a terrible person and deserve to be punished," she put her hand son her hips and looked down at him like she was scolding a child. "I don't care if you're angry with me, you have every right to be," she softened her gaze for only a moment, remembering the time she told them she was leaving and seeing the hurt looks in all theirs eyes. She remembered but she wouldn't let that stop her form what she was doing now. "But when you involve my friends I refuse to stand by and do nothing. I'm not going to let you run around and let you think you own the whole world, you wanna fight me than go ahead but when you involve my friends than I won't hold back. I never considered you my enemy before but if you keep doing stupid things like this I will make you regret ever making me angry!" she shouted out, showing she wouldn't back down from this fight. He started all this but she was the one who was going to finish it.

"Is that so," he stood up, hands shoved in his pockets as he circled her in the same way a wolf does to its prey. Sakura was used to this, he's done it before and she knew how to stand up to this. She was not going to stand around like a helpless deer; he wanted to act like a wolf than so would she. "So you're so willingly to take me on as your enemy? Those are some strong fighting words."

"I'm not scared of you." If he thinks he can control her with fear he was dead wrong.

"Who says I want you to be," he was still circling her; his movements were strong and steady. He was waiting for an attack and was prepared to counter it if it did come. "I like that you're so brave Sakura, it's one of those many qualities about you that I feel in love with," she followed every step he took with her eyes; she wouldn't let him catch her off guard. "Yet despite me showing you how much I cared for you everyday you still left me, saying you hated how your life and the way you were living it." She froze for a moment. Did he think she left because she hated him? Because she hated how he acted around her and what he did.

The words he said to her that day they found out the truth came rushing into her mind. _"You hate me that much?" _

"Now wait just a min-" she had let her guard down for only a second but that was enough for Kiba to ram her into the fence and hold her there.

"I treated you like a fucking queen, gave you gifts and made sure you were respected by everyone around you. I even made your goddamn mother respect you. I did more for you than your shitbag father ever did and how do you repay me?" he was pushing her into deeper into the fence, her body hitting against the hard metal until it left marks. "You betray me. You lie and transfer to a different school without telling me, you avoid me for months, and when we finally confront you about all of it you had the nerve to say you hated your life!" he pushed her so hard into the fence that it broke. The rusted green metal fell to the ground with a loud bang and Sakura was hanging over the ledge. Her upper half was over, eyes looking at the ground and seeing the giant crater that was in the dead grass of the school. Fear ran through her body and she clung to Kiba for dear life. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?" he picked her up and through her across the roof, her body sliding against the cold and hard floor but she found it better than colliding with the hard ground of the earth. "I told my whole dame family I found the woman I would marry. I said I would take over that dumb clan by my eighteenth birthday because of you. I made all those decisions for you and how do you repay me?" he was crouching above her, hand under her chin and making her stare at him. "You left me Sakura."

She listened to his words, took them in and heard everything he had to say to her. "Kiba," she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met and a spark was lit inside them, their bodies in tune with each other, holding each other so close they could hear the sound of the other's heart beat. Kissing was nothing new for them but this one kiss was, they hadn't been this close to each in so long and now that they were finally reunited it was a like different world for them. When the need for air overcame their desire for each other they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. "You idiot!" or they did until Sakura made a fist and sent Kiba flying. He hit the fence just like she did and he was seeing stars from her punch. Akamaru ran to his master and was frantic, his barks coming out in loud but small whines.

Sakura felt no guilt for punching him and stood up, crossing her arms and looking at the dizzy and confused teen. "You really are stupid," she rolled her eyes when she heard him growl. "You have no idea why I really left so don't go acting like you do." She watched him glare at her, teeth bared and he looked ready to jump her if he wasn't so dizzy. He was holding his head in pain with one hand and the other was clenched into a fist with blood running down his fingers. "I didn't leave because I hated you. I left because I hated the way we all were acting," she needed to get her point across if she was ever going to help him. "Do you remember that night we meet with those middle school kids and they spilled their food on you?"

"What about them?" he growled at her, body shaking from rage.

"Did you know one of them asked me a question? The one that was holding my shoe?" by the look in his eyes said he didn't remember. "He's the one you kicked off me and laughed at," his eyes still held confusion. He didn't remember that night at all. "You may not but I do, I will always remember that night," she looked towards the sky, eyes glazing over as she remembered that night and those boys that were brutally beaten. She had visited them all after a month of transferring and while they had been less than thrilled to see her, Sakura had gone over everyday and apologized. She went over everyday to express how sorry she was for letting that happen and would do everything in her power to make up for it. It took a while but they seemed to forgive her and little by little she made friends with them, even helped them get over their fear of walking at night and now after a few months together they were back to being regular carefree high school students.

"Does this story have a point or are you just wasting my time?" Kiba's voice was sharp and she sent him an annoyed glare.

"_He can be so impatient sometimes." _She rolled her eyes at him but continued. "That boy asked me why we attacked him. He asked why he and his friends were attacked and than it hit me. You beat up three defenseless boys all because of an accident that's so common it's funny!"

"They challenged me." Kiba tried defending himself but Sakura knew the truth.

"How?" she asked, eyes staring deep into his. "How did they challenge you? They didn't even notice you until it happened. They were so buried in their studies they didn't notice anything until it was too late," she felt the disgust wash over her once again but Sakura fought against the tears. "They weren't fighters and you knew that, we all knew it but instead of just letting it go you beta them up and we let it happen," she looked to the ground for a quick moment, trying desperately to get the tears to leave her eyes. "I didn't leave because I hated you, I can never hate you. I left because I couldn't stand the tough of hurting people just because I can. I left because I wanted a different life, one where I can proudly say that I have the power to help people instead of beating on them like a bully." It was no use. There were too many tears for her to wipe away on her own and she was freely crying in front of the guy that could easily take her down in one strike.

"It doesn't matter," he turned away from her. All she saw was his back as he stared out into the crying city that was in front of him. "You still left and you're going to leave again so just make your request and go."

"_Kiba…" _she recognized all of this. He looked the same way he did the night she went over when his dad left. "I'm not leaving you. I want you to come with me and out of this place."

He gave a hollow laugh at her words. "I don't belong there. A beast doesn't belong amongst the humans."  
"You're not a beast!" she couldn't believe he just called himself that. "I'll admit you have a bad temper, not that I'm any better, but you are in no ways a beast."

He gave another hollow laugh. "Mind telling my old man that?" Sakura froze when he mentioned his father. Kiba's father was a taboo topic amongst them. Even with her hatred for her father she didn't mind if he was brought up in the conversation, she could handle it but it was different with Kiba. If anyone mentioned his father he would lose it to the point that not even she could control him. "The day he left he told us all what he really thought of us. He called me a beast, a bloodthirsty beast that could do nothing but cause harm to everyone around him. He said I was a cursed demon child and he refused to stay and raise such a thing." He had never told her that. She didn't know any of that.

"Kiba," she didn't even try to stop herself. She ran and hugged him. She hugged him from behind, pulling her close and showing that he wasn't as alone as he thought. "I am so sorry." A single tear escaped from her eyes, followed by two more than three and more until she was freely crying for him.

"Get off me," he tried hitting her away from him but suddenly he had lost all his strength. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity when someone is really worried and concerned for you." She told him and pulled him even closer.

"It doesn't matter," he forced himself up and went t the fence, almost like he was trying his hardest to put some distance between them. "Just make your request and leave."

She looked at his back from her spot on the roof, his back that she would always watch in battle that was screaming of the power her had was shaking and quivering.

"I came here wishing for Hinata's freedom but I have a different wish," she stood up on her feet and faced that quivering back. "I wish for you, Kiba Inuzuka, to join me at my school and continue to be my boyfriend as you once were." She didn't wait for his reply. He had heard her request now what he does with it would be his decision and she knew that she had overstayed her welcome. It was time for her to go.

* * *

This was not the day she had been expecting when she had woken up that morning but Sakura had to admit a lot happened this day. Aside from Hinata being kidnapped and her wasting possibly the only chance to get her back safely she still felt like a lot of good had been done today. Now she understood more about why Kiba was really angry with her. He believed she left because she hated him and the life he was making her live in. "I wonder what his answer to my request will be?" she had to admit she was a little worried about the request and what his answer would be but she needed to have faith that everything would work out fine.

Her phone buzzed inside her bag and she pulled it out to see that she had a message from Naruto.

"_**We found Hinata. She and Shino are with us now at the school and you really want to get over here and listen to what the two of them are saying. Believe it!" **_

With a sigh of relief Sakura shut her phone and started running to the train station. She would take the train back to her town and hear what it was that Hinata and Shino were saying. She needed to know what happened while she was gone and what it would mean for them and their future.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura was really starting to hate train rides even more than she already did. It seemed like whenever she got on one there was something bad waiting for her at exit. _"How did it come to all this?" _she knew how it all happened. The day she left she thought it was only the start of a new life for her but it was actually a new start for all of them. Each one of her friends started seeing the world in a way they didn't before. Some saw the light like she had but some stayed in the dark. _"Kiba…what have I done? What have we done?" _she did blame herself for what was happening with the guy but she knew not all of this was her fault. She started this chain reaction the day she left but he continued it even after. _"We need to finish this." _She had believed that she was the only one who could end all this but she was wrong. It would take both of them, her and Kiba; they together were the ones that could put a stop to everything.

The train doors opened and she ran out of the crowded open doors and out onto the buys streets of her town. She had only lived in this town for a few months but this place felt more like home than her old town, the one she had grown up in, and the very same one where she meet Kiba.

/Flashback/

"_Hey Pinkie, where do you think you're going?" Sakura scoffed at the nickname and the five boys that were blocking the exit. _

"_I'm going home." She hissed at them, green eyes glaring at the boys that stood before her. She recognized one of them, a boy she had seen today and one that tried making a move on her. She had sent him a nice kick to the head and called him a few names. Seems like he and his friends are back for revenge. _

"_Not before you apologize to me," He grabbed hold of her wrist and Sakura's glare increased. "Now you can repay me with either your mouth or you body, either way I'll be very happy." He had an eerie smile on him and it made Sakura's blood boil. He tried grabbing her chest but she was to fast for him. She slapped hand and grabbed the front of his shirt, twisting her body around she threw him over her shoulder and slammed him hard on the ground. _

"_I don't apologize to anyone who doesn't deserve it." She hissed again. _

"_Get her!" the other four decided to attack and jumped her. _

_They each attacked her at once and Sakura was able to defend herself and land a few hits but she was outnumbered and these boys felt like playing dirty. They would pull her hair or lift up her skirt, anything to make her distracted or to upset to concentrate. She tried hitting them off her but these guys were not playing fair. One of them threw dirt in her eyes and another kicked her in the back of the knees at the same time. She fell to ground. _

"_Now we got her," they continued there assault on her. Kicks aimed at her head, face, stomach, hands, and legs, they were going to beat her until they got bored or a cop showed up. "Come on, cry already," Sakura was not going to cry no matter how much pain she was in. These weaklings didn't deserve her tears so she wouldn't show them no matter how much they hit her. "If you won't cry then we need to make this more interesting for us." One of them ripped the front of her shirt right off and Sakura gasped. They were going to rape her! She had never faced this problem before, she had always been stronger then her opponents so she never had to worry about this happening. Now she had to. _

"_Take you hands off me!" she tried getting up to finish the fight before it got any worse but she was kicked in the face before she could even stand. _

"_Stay down," the boy from earlier was the one that had kicked her. His foot now stepping on her head as he talked down to her. "A stupid bitch like you deserves this. To be groveling like a dog at my feet. So shut up already and accept that this is your new life." _

"_I won't!" Sakura was not going to let them control her life. She would die first. _

"_Seems someone still has some hope in her," their laughs reached her ears and she growled. She hated them. "I guess we better get rid of that hope before – Argh!" he was stopped by a punch to the mouth. He went flying off her and one by one his friends followed, each one was sent flying and away from her by a single punch. _

"_Who the hell did that? You got a lot of nerve to –!" the five boys froze when they saw who had hit them. _

_Sakura didn't understand what was happening. One moment they were beating her up and the next some random kid came by and saved her. Saved her? No one had ever done that before. "Who are you?" she looked at the back of her so-called savior. All she could tell about him was that he was tall, well built and had short messy brown hair. _

"_The name's Kiba Inuzuka." He turned around enough to face her, a confident smirk on his face. _

"_Kiba Inuzuka?" she knew who he was. He was in the same grade as her and was known throughout each school as the strongest fighter. His family was a famous Yakuza group so almost every student and teacher in the school feared him. Sakura was the small percent that didn't. _

"_I-I-Inuzuka? W-W-W-What are y-y-you d-doing h-h-here?" the five tried sounding brave but their fear was to strong._

_Kiba smirked at them; he looked like he was mocking them with that smile of his. "Just giving you guys a simple warning," he took out the jacket her wore and gave it to Sakura. Surprised at his actions she slowly took it out of his hands and onto her exposed body. This was strange. "I don't want any of you touching her ever again," he stepped in front of her, his body suddenly looked like it was glowing. __**"She's mine!" **__he growled and Sakura actually jumped at his voice. She wasn't expecting that. _

"_Y-Y-Yes sir!" the five practically cried and ran out of the schoolyard with their tails between their legs. _

"_Well this is unexpected," Sakura stood on bruised legs and adjust her uniform enough that it wouldn't be showing anything. "Why did you save me? And what's with this 'she's mine' crap? I don't remember agreeing to being your anything." she knew who this guy was, knew who his family was, but she didn't care about any of that. She wouldn't let something like money and power scare her off. If someone wanted her respect then they would have to earn it. _

"_You really do have a sharp tongue," he placed his hand under her chin but Sakura slapped it away. If he was trying to make a move on her than she would make regret that he was born as a male. "I like that," he put his hands in his pockets and headed for the school gate. "Come on Haruno, you're officially a part of my gang now so let's get moving."_

_Sakura did not like how he was talking to her. "Knock it off Inuzuka," she spat out his name like it had burned her tongue. "I don't care who you are or who your family is. I'm going to join your stupid gang or let you talk down to me." That was something she was never going to allow. If she did ever join a gang or group than it would be with someone who treated her with respect and talked to her like an equal. _

_Kiba had stopped walking and turned around to face her, an amused smile on his face. "You really are a spitfire aren't ya?" he seemed like he was examining her, but not in a perverted way, more like the way a fighter inspects their opponent before a match. "I like that," he walked back up to her, face to face and grinned. "You don't take shit from anyone and you don't give a damn about me or my family. Oh yeah, I really like that," he put his hands on her hips and Sakura didn't hesitate to kick him right between the legs. It would have been a glorious moment if he hadn't stopped her. _

"_Lucky." She scoffed, crossing her arms and rolled her eyes. _

"_Lucks got nothing to do with skill darling," he stepped to the side of her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Sakura, what do you say? Join my gang and I can guarantee you'll enjoy yourself."_

"_I think you're confusing me with yourself Inuzuka." She shrugged his arm off her. _

"_Call me Kiba," he put his arm back around her. "You want to be treated as my equal well you are now. Only a few people outside my family can call me Kiba so consider yourself lucky Sakura." He gave her a toothy grin and was already leading he rout of the school. _

"_Wow, I feel so special." Sarcasm was dripping off her but Sakura still followed him. After all she owed him for saving her so she figured hearing him out wouldn't do her any harm and who knows, maybe she would end up agreeing to it. He seemed like a pretty interesting guy. _

/End Flashback/

"_In the end I agreed to join and made some of the greatest friends I could ever have," _she was running down the narrow sidewalks that would soon bring her to the front of the Hyuga Manor. _"Kiba had changed my life than and now it's my turn to change his. No matter what it takes I'll make Kiba see that I won't leave him again. I will get him back!" _nothing was going to stop her. She made a vow and there was no force in the world that could get her to break it.

"_Just watch me," _She looked up at the setting sky and imagined the smiling face of Kiba. She came to a stop and looked up at the first star that was appearing in the sky. The sun was still setting but a single star was already shinning bright. _"If wishes do come true then let my wish be granted." _ She closed her eyes and made a silent wish on the shining star in the sky.

"Sakura?" her eyes opened when her name was called. "What are you doing?"

Sakura nearly cried when she saw Hinata standing outside her house and threw her arms around the shy girl. She was so worried about her and seeing her safe and sound made her heart melt with joy. She didn't looked abused or hurt in any other way and that made her feel a hundred times better. If Hinata, or any of her friends, had been hurt because of her than she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Her friends were the most important things in her life right now and she didn't want any of them hurt. "I'm so sorry Hinata, I never meant for any of this to happen." Her friend was just kidnapped because of Sakura felt like the worst friend in the world. How could she let something like this happen?

"It's alright, Sakura," Hinata smile at her, waving off any reasons for her to worried or guilty. "I-It's actually a good thing I-I was t-taken. S-Shino and I were able to talk better."

"Shino?" Now Sakura was really confused. "You and Shino talked?" what was that supposed to mean? Was Hinata being watched and forced to say these things or was she brainwashed after she was kidnapped?

Hinata nodded her head, "Yes, somehow he o-overheard us at lunch a-and wanted to speak with me p-privately." She took Sakura by the hand and led her through the Hyuga Manor. No matter how many times Sakura has been through here she was always amazed by how big it was. You could get lost if you didn't pay attention.

"Hinata, where are you taking me?" Sakura couldn't help but wonder what had happened while she was away at Nin High and fighting with Kiba. Actually she was wondering what he would do with her request. She asked of him to come back with her to her school and go back to being her boyfriend. _"Maybe I should have picked a better wish?" _she wasn't sure how he would react to her request. He could always ignore it, there loopholes in every rule they made and she was sure Kiba would find one. She couldn't fool herself into thinking he would just listen to her, Kiba was stubborn and it would take her a while to get him to come over to her side.

"To the dining room. Everyone is waiting for us there." Hinata explained, opening the doors to the dining room, showing Sakura a giant table with seats filled with her friends.

"About time you showed up, billboard brow." Ino was the first to call out. She was sitting next to Shikamaru and Chouji at the table.

"What's going on?" How much did she miss while she was at Nin High? It seemed like a lot had happened in such a short amount of time.

"Sit down Sakura and we'll explain it to you." Neji ushered her over to the empty chair next to Naruto and Shino.

"What's going on?" Sakura was as confused as she could be. What was Shino doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be on Kiba's side? More importantly, why was everyone acting so calmly? Shouldn't they be as freaked out as her? _"Did I suddenly enter the twilight zone?" _

"By what we've learned from Shino, a lot," Shikamaru held a file in his hand and he didn't look happy. "It seems Kiba is finally starting to crack. With Ino gone and his family treating him like an outside has his mind not working properly and he's been making a bunch of bad decisions," he pulled out pictures from the file and showed them to Sakura. Pictures of Kiba standing in the middle of giant groups of unconscious people and looking fierce. "He's been picking fights with anyone that he sees and he's made a lot of enemies lately. If this keeps up he's gonna end up having the whole Nin High against him soon." The news was bad and it nearly broke Sakura's heart.

"So what do we do?" her voice came out in a low whisper. She was the cause for all this. Kiba was acting like this all because of her. If she hadn't left the way she did or tried harder to get him to understand why she needed to leave than maybe he wouldn't be acting like this. _"Kiba…I'm so sorry!" _she couldn't let this go on. She had to help him before he destroyed himself.

"I say we go in for the kill," Sasuke suggested and it seemed everyone agreed with him. Everyone that is but Sakura.

"You want to attack him? Now?" she couldn't believe the words that just came from the Uchiha's mouth. Her crush on him was officially over.

"It's an opening that we can't afford to miss," Neji came in, trying to calm her with his logic. "We may not get another chance or if we wait to long then he may end up dead by the time we do act." His logic did make sense but Sakura still didn't like it.

"No way," she wouldn't allow them to do this. "I'm going to let you guys attack Kiba." This was her fault, she made him act this way and she felt horrible so she wasn't going to let her friends do anything to him.

Shikamaru sighed at her, one hand running through his hair. "Sakura, I know how you feel about this but –"

"No you don't," she stopped him before he could even finish that sentence. "You don't know how I feel about this Shikamaru so don't even try and say that you do," she slammed her hands down on the table; she needed for them to listen to her. "I know you're all just trying to help but this is happening because of me and I need to fix it."

"But how can you?" Neji didn't seem too impressed by all this. "You've seen the photos, the reports, and you know what this boy is like. He's a wild animal and I doubt he'll listen to anything you have to say."

Sakura knew he was right, she knew it and she hated it. "That may be true…" she looked down at her hands, her ivory colored hands that at one point only knew how to harm people. "But that doesn't mean I can't try," Before her hands could only harm people but now they knew how to heal. She would use her hands and her entire being to heal Kiba's fragile and crying heart. "I love Kiba," she confessed to her friends. "I love him and I will help him."

"You love him?" Naruto shot up in his seat, shock and disbelief written all over his face. "Sakura, how can you love him? He's crazy!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his words. "Well I can't argue there. Kiba is pretty crazy, I guess you could say he's part beast." She gave a sad smile, her mind flashing her back to times that she spent with Kiba.

"So can you love him?" Naruto didn't understand, none of her friends did.

"I guess it's because I could always be myself around him," her smiled brightened as she spoke. "I was a very angry and very violent girl before, it was who I was, I can't change that and I don't want too," her words sounded strange to them but they made perfect sense to her. "Kiba accepted me, he accepted that I got angry easily, that I loved fighting, and that I was a girl who was angry at her father for becoming a monster and abandoning my mother and I," she had to shake off the tears that wanted to come. Now was not the time to be crying. "I could be myself around Kiba, I didn't have to worry about being judge or him trying to change me because he loved me for just being me," he truly had loved her the same she loved him; it was the same love that she felt for him even now. "I feel in love with him than and I still love him now so that's why I will do everything in my power to help him without having to attack him." Nothing was going to stop her, nothing.

"Then it looks like we gotta get moving," Naruto gave her a bright smile and had his hands into two fists. "If we're gonna help this guy than we have to find him first."

"Naruto's right," Shino spoke up for the first time. "We need to move fast if we're going to catch up with Kiba. As you know Sakura, he moves very fast."

Never in a million years would she believe this would be real but it was and she was once again grateful to her friends. "Thank you." Forever, she would forever care for her friends. They have had her back ever since the start of all this and they would continue to have her back even after this. She was sure of this, just like she was sure that she would help them whenever they were in trouble.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Naruto jumped out of his seat, already pulling Sakura along with him. "Let's get going already!" they were ready, each and every one of them were ready for a fight or anything else that would come at them. They would find Kiba and win the final battle that would help him take the next step forward and onto their side.

* * *

"Sakura?" they had all left Hinata's how to get changed into better clothes that would better suit them in case a fight does break out. "What are you wearing?" they were a little surprised by what Sakura had decided to wear.

"Just a little something I threw on," she had red tank top with a white skirt and black boots on, her red ribbon as always but she added in a little something extra for tonight. Her old jacket that she used to were in the gang was no cut to fit her like it was a vest, the sleeves cut off and it was cut just at her waist with a red belt tied around hr waist. "I felt it was appropriate for tonight," She started as a member of Kiba's gang and she would end it as one too. She considered him a teammate and her partner and this jacket, or now vest, was proof of that. "Hana told me that he's been coming to this park almost every night and starting fights. There are a lot of gangs around so be careful." She warned her friends, they were in her old town and it was very dangerous here at night.

"Roger." They all separated at this, each one going off in pairs of two but Sakura went on her own. It would be better for her and everyone else if Kiba found her alone. He would feel more confident and safer to talk to her when she's alone. If she did have a partner than there a big chance he wouldn't lower his guard down or even talk to her.

"_This is so strange," _As she walked through the dark park she had to stop herself from releasing soft laughs. _"Just six months ago I was in a gang, lived only to fight, and never once questioned if what I was doing was right." _ She really was a wild child back then. Her life filled only with chaos and darkness. "Now I know the difference between a real fight and hurting others," she stopped walking and raised one hand to the full moon that was above her. "It was a full moon than too."

"You mean the night you left us or deiced you didn't want to be here anymore?" his words were harsh and made her cringe by the bitterness of them. She expected him to be angry but not this angry.

"Kiba," she wasn't surprised to see that he had come to her. She had been expecting him to go to her first before going after her friends. "I want you to stop this." He was on the verge of a starting a giant war between so many gangs. She needed to put a stop to this before it went any further.

He smirked at her, revealing one of his sharp fangs. Akamaru was behind him, sitting down in front of a tree and just watching the two of them from his own little spot. "We want a lot of things Sakura but we don't always get them," he took slow and menacing steps towards her but she felt no fear. Any other person would be shaking but she felt no fear towards him, she never did before and she never would. "Like me for instance, I want a good family, some loyal friends, and a nice girlfriend but it seems none of that is possible." he kicked a garbage can out of the way, making it fly right past her and hit a tree.

She didn't even blink went it went by. "You do have all that."

"Is that so?" he stopped walking, he was maybe only three footsteps away from her but the distance still seemed great to her. "You must be blind Sakura because I can't have all that because everyone I ever trusted betrayed me!" he shouted at her, eyes glowing with the pent of rage he was keeping in. "Ino and Shino both decided they were happier away from me, my own family thinks I'm crazy and helps my enemies just so I'll stop fighting, and then there's you," he glared at her, hands balled into fists and his body began to shake. "You left me Sakura. You left me, you lied to me, and then you had the nerve to come back and take away the things I care about," he gave a bitter laugh, one that seemed too covered in frost. "You left me…" he whispered out, face taking off the mask her wore for others and showing her the real feelings he held "You left me! You fucking left me when you knew how much I loved you!" he was screaming at the top of his lungs now. "I loved you! I loved you so much but that wasn't enough to make you stay! You decided to leave because you hate it here or was it because you hated me?"

"That's not it," she needed to stop him there. "I don't hate you Kiba. I love you, I still do."

He scoffed at her words. "I don't believe you," his mask was off and his was showing his emotions. Anger, rage, loneliness, and emptiness were all there. They were all there and she was the cause of them being there. "If you really loved me then you shouldn't have left." He kicked at one of legs of the bench he was next to and Sakura watched as it broke and the old bench collapsed. She looked at the bench and then at the fountain that was next to them.

They were standing in the exact same spot the day she stood him she was leaving.

"What was I supposed to do? Just stay here and be unhappy?" she wouldn't just stand there and do nothing. Somehow she had to reach him and get him to understand that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

"If you didn't like it then you should have come and talked to me, not just get up and leave," he jumped at her, hands grabbing her shoulders and keeping her close. "I would have changed. I would have stopped what we were doing, what I was doing if you had just told me," his hands were shaking and his voice was getting low.

"Kiba…" she put one hand over his shaking one.

"I would have stopped if you just asked me too," he suddenly stopped shaking and froze, he wasn't moving anymore. "But you didn't trust me enough," his grip on her tightened and he was slowly picking her up off the ground. "You didn't think I would listen because you didn't trust me, because you didn't love me," he threw her to the ground; a sharp cry came from her lips as she rolled on the cold ground. "Admit it! Admit that you didn't love me. Tell me you didn't!" he stepped down on her chest, making her breathing halt and her lungs cry out for air. "Tell me!" he seemed desperate and she knew why.

"I…can't…" he wanted her to say this because then he could stop loving her. If he knew that she didn't really love him then he would no longer still be in love with her. If that was true then he wouldn't feel anymore pain and could just live his life in the dark, forgetting everything.

"Why not?" he took his foot off her and pulled her up by her wrist, him going down on one knee so they would be face to face. "Why can't you say it?"

She coughed some more, the sweet oxygen was coming back into her burning lungs. "I can't because I don't want to lie to you anymore," she looked at him, green eyes meeting empty black eyes. "I love you." It was the simple truth. She loved him and nothing would ever change that.

"No, you're not supposed to say that," he jumped away from her, he seemed frantic and confused. "You're supposed to say you hate me. That you were just using me," he put his hands in his head, ripping out his short messy brown hair.

"Kiba…" she went to him, her hands over his to try and stop him before he hurt himself.

He slapped her hands away, sharp black eyes being drowned in tears. "You're not supposed to love me!" he cried out and she had to stop him.

In an instant she wrapped her arms around his crying form and held him. She held onto him, telling him she wouldn't ever let him go. "I do love you. I did then and I do now," her forehead touched his. His tears were being spilled onto her cheeks but she didn't mind, she only gave him a bright smile. "I will always love you." She kissed his shaking lips that were in the shape of a frown. She kissed him so he would know the truth. She spoke the words and now all that was left was to show him.

"No…" he pushed his face away from hers but his hands held her tight. "You're not supposed to…" he seemed so lost. He was lost in the darkness and Sakura needed to get him out.

"I do," she pulled him into an embrace, her head resting over his beating heart. "I will always love you." She confessed to him.

"No!" he pushed her away from him and broke off into a run, Akamaru running after in with soft whines.

"Kiba," Sakura wanted to chase after him but he was to fast for her. He was always faster than her, besides she knew where he was going. "I swear I will not give up on you."

"You seem really determined." Sasuke came walking out of the bushes towards her.

Sakura smiled at him. "Of course," she walked slowly over to the fountain and sat down on the edge of it. "Why wouldn't I be? I love him so I want to do my best." She was grinning like a little kid that was experiencing their first crush.

Sasuke smirked again and sat down next to her. "Glad to hear it." He pat her on the head a few times and Sakura giggled.

"Hey Sasuke," she waited for him to look at her before she continued. "I have to admit when I first came her I had a small crush on you but that's over now. I'm a one man kind of girl and my boyfriend has a jealous side that you wouldn't believe." She started laughing, her mind taking he back to all the times Kiba got jealous over the few guys that he deemed as a threat to heir relationship.

"That so?" Sasuke seemed amused with this information. "Guess I better watch myself when Kiba transfers over. He could get as bad as Naruto if I'm not careful." Sakura wanted to laugh. He wasn't afraid of being attacked but he was more worried about having to deal with another Naruto.

"Well this was fun but I need to head home and get some rest," she stood up from her seat and gave a small stretch. "I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow." She knew what she needed today. Tomorrow morning she was going to go over to the Inuzuka Compound and talk with Kiba face to face one more time.

"You sure about this?" Sasuke asked her. "You know we have no problems coming with you. Things could get dangerous."

Sakura laughed at him and his worries. "What are you talking about Sasuke?" she turned her head up to face the full moon and beamed at it. "When I'm with Kiba I'm never in any danger." It was the pure truth. No matter how angry he was with her Kiba still loved her and would never hurt her. She knew this because she felt the very same. _"Once tomorrow comes I'm going over his house and I will get you back Kiba Inuzuka!" _


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura walked along the cherry tree filled park of her old neighborhood. Even after six months of being away she felt right at home. She was walking down a path that she had strolled down many times through out her middle school life. So many times she had walked down this road, hand in hand or hip to hip or whatever they did when she was still in Kiba's gang. His home became her home, a place she had longed to live in. Despite his behavior his family still loved him, supported him, and cared for him deeply. Before she fixed things with her mother their old house felt more like a war zone where they were just waiting for a bomb to blow up and end things.

"Things were so different then," she stopped walking to stare up at one of the full bloomed cherry trees. The pink petals being blown in the wind and swirling all around her and the ground she walked in. "Yet even then there was something about this place that made the world seem a bit brighter." It was true. No matter how upset she was or any of them were they never once had a fight here or arguments or any negative things happen. Something about this place just made them all calm and happy and Sakura could remember a lot of happy moments taking place in this very park.

"A lot has happened to us," the wind picked up and blew more petals around her, green eyes looking up at the pink cherry tree that shared her name. "But even with all these changes we're still the same people deep down inside," she knew who she was. She had left this place because she couldn't stand the senseless violence but no matter how she tried she can't bring herself to hate fighting. Deep down she a girl that loved fighting as much as she loved reading medical texts. "Now that I know this I can win." She started walking again.

Before she had been trying to act like a different girl. A girl that was only fighting because she felt that she had too, she was ignoring who she really was and that was why she couldn't get to Kiba the first day she went back to him. She acted like someone she wasn't and he knew that and it scared him. He didn't know the girl she was trying to be and that made him believe he had truly lost her. But now she knows who she really is and now she can finally win him back.

"I was wondering when you would show up." She was greeted as soon as she came to the front of the giant house. Two large doors that could be viewed as intimidating, if she wasn't used to it, stood tall and proud and in front of them was Kiba's older sister.

"Sorry if I'm late, Hana." Sakura greeted the young Inuzuka woman with a smile, a nice calm and happy grin on her ivory face.

Hana shook her head and returned the smile. "Actually you came at the perfect time," she pointed to the right side of the building. "Kiba's locked himself up in his room since last night and hasn't eaten a thing since," she gave a small sigh, one of worry and annoyance. She was annoyed by her little brother's behavior but she was still really worried about him. "We're worried about him but now that you're here mother and I can finally relax."

Green eyes traveled up the familiar household that belonged to the Inuzuka clan and reminisced all the times she had been over this place.

"Well it seems like you guys have a lot of faith in me," she ran towards the wall and put enough strength into her legs to jump onto the large wall that surrounded the whole manor. "Then I better not disappoint you."

"I take it you're not using the door?" Hana asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Nope," Sakura shook her head and grinned. "This way is more fun." She stood on both legs and walked easily along the wall, something she was used to doing from her past. She had come over to his house many times before and after they started dating, whether it be during the day or the night when he would have her sneak over and spend the night.

She was going through a lot of déjà vu moments right now but she was about to go through the biggest one of all. With a deep breath she jumped from the wall and landed on one branch of the tree outside Kiba's window. Slowly and quietly she climbed the giant tree and scoffed as green leaves became tangled in her hair. No matter how many times she brushed them out more leaves seemed to take the place of the ones she removed. She climbed until she was on the branch she wanted to be on, the one that was right outside Kiba's window and the same one she used the day his father left. That day she had been able to help him when he was at a breaking point in his life, well he was at another one and she was going to get him out of this one too. So with a deep breath, and a silent pray, she jumped off the branch and into the open window of Kiba's bedroom.

"You always did come when I told you not too." Kiba was on his bed, rolled onto his side and his back facing her, the exact same way she found him the day she first did this. Akamaru was curled up by his feet and giving a low whine when he saw her. At least he was happy to see her.

"Well you should know I have a bad habit of not listening." She walked over to his bed and stood over his form. He was tense and curled up so much she couldn't see his face at all. She wanted to say he was in the fetal position but he wasn't quite there just yet.

He gave a bitter laugh, it sounded hollow and empty. "That's right. You would always come, even when I yelled and screamed at you would always come," another empty laugh came from him and Sakura felt her heart ache for him. "Then you left and stopped coming." Suddenly it seemed like she was talking to an empty shell that was just saying words and taking on the appearance of a human. It was scary.

"I told you why I left," she pulled over a chair and sat down in it. "And before you say it I'm not going to leave so don't waste your breath."

He gave a low snort. "Why would I want you to leave? Haven't you been paying attention this whole time? I want you to stay," he moved one arm under his head, hiding his face even more. "Maybe this is all a trap to keep you here with me. Did you ever think of that?"

"I did," she had considered a possible trap happening. "But then I remembered your not that smart." As soon as the idea came she quickly dismissed it from her thoughts. Kiba wouldn't do that.

"Yeah, you're right." He seemed so lost, so defeated, and so alone.

Sakura couldn't believe this was the same boy she had grown up with and come to love. "Kiba," she couldn't let him keep living like this. "You need to stop this," she had to help him. "You're not doing yourself any good by just lying there."

"You said that before," his body suddenly became very tense and agitated. "You said that to me the same day my dad left," he jumped up before she had any time to react. He had his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place and making it impossible to move away. "You said those exact same words to me that day, you made me believe that I wasn't the monster child that my father said I was, and like an idiot that you actually cared about me," he tightened his grip on her shoulders, making bruises form from the pressuring he was adding on. "You want to know why I leave my window open? Why I have it open when you know I always keep is closed?" she had wondered about that. Kiba loved the outdoors, practically lived in the some days but when he was in his room he liked his privacy and didn't want anyone disturbing him, thus the windows were kept closed. "I kept it open for you. I left it to make it easier for you to come in," he was pulling her closer to him, the chair and her legs rubbing up against the bed and their faces only inches apart. "Even after you left I kept it opening, actually wishing like an idiot that you would just suddenly appear and say you wanted to come back. That you wanted me back." His voice was breaking, eyes becoming glossy from the tears he was trying to hold back and his hands were shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she apologized to him, something she should have done a long time ago. She had cried this to the full moon but now it was time to say this to Kiba himself. "I don't hate you or the life you gave me, but I did hate how we were acting," it was time to make things right. "Picking fights over the smallest thing, beating up people that we knew couldn't fight back, and acting like complete maniacs was not the way I wanted to live my life."

"How do you want to live it, Sakura?" he asked her, eyes still glossy and hands still shaking but voice finally calm again.

She smiled at him before answering. "I want to go to school everyday hand-in-hand with my boyfriend, hang out with my friends at lunch, then go to a good place after school to sit and hand out, and then walk back home with my boyfriend and kiss him goodbye and wait for morning to see him again." it was a simple life, something most girls her again don't normally wish for, but for her it was the greatest thing she could receive. To live a happy life with the people she cared about.

Kiba got very quiet after that. He became very still and Sakura wondered what was going on inside his mind. "Why?" he finally responded. "Why do you want all that? Why do you want me? After everything I put you through why would you even want to be in the same room as me?" he wanted to know why she cared after all this.

"Because I love you." It was a simple answer but it spoke volumes.

Kiba pulled her onto the bed with him in a flash, his face buried in her hair while his arms held her tightly to his body. "Stay," he held her close to him, still scared she was going to leave him again. "Stay here with me." He pleaded with her. He said these words that day as well but instead of just staying the night he was asking her to stay with him forever.

"I will." She wrapped her arms around his body as well, face buried deep into his chest and stayed like that for the rest of the night. They fell asleep like that, holding each other and even in their sleeps held peaceful smiles on their faces. Their war was finally over.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Another one!"

"Where do they keep coming from?"

Kids and teachers screamed once Sakura walked in, hands intertwined with Kiba's as the sat down in their homeroom. She wasn't surprised that he had all the same classes as her; most likely he made Shino or someone else hack the system to make his schedule match her completely. Most of the class knew who he was and was cowering in the back of the room in fear. "I see that is still the same." Sakura sighed in her seat as she watched her classmate's fearful looks at the Inuzuka. _"Well I guess it's only natural. He is next in line of a well known and feared clan so it shouldn't be too surprising." _The same thing happened at Nin High but they also showed him respect because of his clan. Somehow she doubted any of them will respect him, the rest of the year will probably be of them avoiding them all completely. Not that she had a problem with that.

"So it looks like things will finally calm down." Shikamaru said from his seat in front of her.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yep, we won't have to worry about things anymore." She was glad that all of her friends could finally be together and happy.

"That's good to hear," Naruto said from his seat next to her. "Right Sasuke?" the blonde turned around to face the Uchiha that sat behind him.

"Shut up, moron." Sasuke groaned, his head lying down on the desk and he looked very tired.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura wondered what could have happened to make him look like this.

Naruto started laughing really loud. "It's that girl, Karin. She kept calling him so he had to change his number but even after that she came over to his house and wouldn't stop banging on the door until the police came and dragged her away." Naruto only laughed louder after telling the story.

"Tell me you're getting a restraining order against that girl." Sakura hoped her was. She knew Karin and how crazy she was. The Uchiha needed one if he wanted to live in peace.

"I already did," Sasuke mumbled, slowly lifting his head and revealing dark circles under his eyes. "I got three actually but she won't leave me alone!" he slammed his head back down on the desk and stayed perfectly still.

"Is he dead?" Naruto and Sakura asked, both looking concerned at the raven-haired boy.

"He's asleep," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "I think." He added under his breathe.

"Hey Sakura," Kiba put his arm around her and glared. "Why is it that you're surrounded by guys?" he looked all around her and that's when she finally noticed herself that she was the only girl in a circle of guys. Shikamaru in front of her, Naruto to her right, Sasuke behind him and across from her, Chouji next to Shikamaru and across from her as well, and Shino behind her. Kiba was on her left and was already pushing his desk right next to hers.

"I don't know," She just shrugged her shoulders, not seeing the big deal with it. "Kakashi-sensei just put us that way." Their homeroom teacher was strange and she didn't try to understand what went on in his mind. She was kind of scared to actually.

"Well I don't like it," Kiba stood up and glared at every male in the room. "Sakura is my girlfriend so if any of you guys try anything to her then I'll you all regret it to the point that hell will seem like a paradise to you!" he cried and every mal expect for Shino moved away from her. Even Kakashi moved his desk a little. "Glad you all understand." He sat back down, arm back around his girlfriend and whistled a happy tune.

Sakura, while all this was happening, kept her face hidden in her hands. She couldn't believe he just did that. _"I forgot he has a jealously side the size of a mountain!" _her face was beet red and she wished she could just run home and forget this every happened. She was going to have to talk to him about saying embarrassing and stupid like that.

"Ahem," she looked up to find Kakashi grinning down at her, an amused smile hidden behind his mask. "Sakura, I was wondering if you have that report I assigned to the class? I must say I'm looking forward to what you wrote."

She remembered the report and had it already out and ready for him to read and grade. He assigned it a day when her classmates decided they didn't want an ex-yankee in their class and turned against her. Kakashi put them all in their place and gave this assignment. "Right here." She handed him the folder that held her report and she has to say that she's very proud of what she had written.

_**My Old Life As A Yanki**_

_**By: Sakura Haurno **_


End file.
